Everything I Do
by Crimson Coin
Summary: *FIN To what length will Jeff go for those he loves Jeff/Lita. Matt/Trish Jericho/Torrie. Please R
1. That's a little awkward

Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R.it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity.you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded.on with the story.  
  
Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R...it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity...you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded...on with the story.  
  
Lita sat on the floor of the women's locker room, her legs out to the side as she stretched. The year was going well. Between her matches, the Stacker commercial, and the role on Dark Angel, her popularity rose with WWE fans. It's not everyday that you walk down the street and a fourteen- year-old girl comes up to you saying that they watch you every week, and that they want to be just like you. She never expected to be so successful. Her family had doubted her career choice from the start, no support, only ridicule. She chuckled to herself. Although now that she was making money, and a decent amount, they thought nothing of groveling back for some extra funds. Despite the lack of belief at one time, she was too softhearted to deny them when they truly needed help. So when her brother asked her for a loan instead of a second mortgage from the bank, she gave him the fifteen grand. Yeah, it was a cut in her own pocket, but John was always more of a friend, as well as a big brother.  
  
Friend  
  
Now there was something she never thought she'd find as a professional wrestler. People were only your friend because of your name, never really knowing who you are. But she'd been wrong. Adam, Trish, Jeff, Matt, Jay... and even Chris ... they became her home away from home. Every night one of the guys always managed to pull some sort of stunt that she and/or Trish would have to get them out of. She smiled as she leaned forward, furthering the stretch. Yeah, even that time after the first TLC match when they all went out with Bubba and D'Von. Man, those boys could drink. But it was fun. Chris's explanation of the night always stuck in her mind. 'We were at the bar and you kept buying us drinks and then, well...by the time the vodka kicked in we were in Bubba's hotel room and you...you were bad. The whole night you and Trish kept getting us more and more drunk. And we knew what you were up to...trying to get us wasted so you could have your way with us. The two of you shoving all that Tequila down our throats...' she laughed to herself. How is it that coffee is always changed to some variety of alcoholic beverage each time he tells it? And then he would always add some vulgar comment about shoving something else down their throats...but it was Chris and she expected nothing less of him. Plus, he was harmless, and when she needed him, he was always there for her.  
  
Despite what everyone said, those guys were great, trustworthy and damn she loved them for it. And after everything with Nate and then Essa she felt indebted to them. Especially Matt and Jeff...  
  
Jeff  
  
Something else she never thought she'd find. She had trained with the two brothers back in North Carolina. Actually they didn't even live that far from each other. When she finally made it to the WWE, they greeted her with open arms, introduced her to all the guys and they picked up right where they left off. She could never ask for a better friend, and after everything was said and done, nothing changed. They were still the family they vowed to be their first day of training. The last thing she expected was for him to always be there ... like that night with Essa. That was the one problem. Rios could not get it into his thick skull that this was all staged. Just because she walked out with him and was supposed to be his girlfriend for the show did not mean that the relationship transcended into real life.  
  
[She arrived at the arena already in costume and make-up. Maybe they wouldn't notice the bruises or at least think they were due to the Heat match the previous night. She couldn't believe Vince still had her walking out with Essa. But at least it was only for one more night. She wasn't booked for Smackdown and next week they were going to start the Hardy pairing.  
  
She winced slightly as she wrapped her arm around her waist. Damn he hit her hard. Rios went on another drinking binge after the show, and she figured he shot up that night like he did every few days anyway. He accused her of cheating on him, and here they weren't even together. She tried explaining to him again that it's all an act, but he didn't seem to care. A kick in the stomach and punch in the face were the only injuries she sustained, or at least were physically visible. If Terri hadn't have been there ... well she didn't want to think what would have happened.  
  
She approached the door of the woman's locker room and pushed it open.  
  
"Lita!" a voice called.  
  
She turned at the familiar voice, forcing a smile hoping he wouldn't say or see anything. "Hey, Jeff. What's up?"  
  
The younger Hardy brother trotted up to his friend. "Eh. Not much. Matt and I got a match tonight, so we're just getting syked for that. But how..."  
  
His face darkened and she realized that he'd seen through the make-up. She lowered her gaze and quickly walked through the doors, figuring he wouldn't dare come into the women's locker room. Of course, one should put nothing past Jeff Hardy, because in he came. "What's ... ?"  
  
"It's nothing. Really." She kept her back to him. God, she could fake her way out of any situation, unless he was involved. "It's just from my match last night. I got a little beat up. Comes with the job, ya know?" She wiped her eyes then turned to face him.  
  
"I don't buy it." Jeff slowly made his way to her. "Maybe the ribs I'll believe. After that Moonsault from the turnbuckle to the ground...I'll buy that you bruised your ribs. I know it's not true, but we'll just 'say' that's what happened. Now how about that eye, honey. Who did that?"  
  
How did he know about the... Lita looked down at her stomach, her arm still protectively covering her abdomen. She silently cursed to herself then looked back to him. "It was nobody. When I landed...I uh...I sorta landed on Essa's shoulder and it got me in the eye. It's really nothing."  
  
Jeff shook his head. "Still don't buy it. But there is one part I'll believe. It was Essa. He did that didn't he?" She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off. "He thinks what you two have is real, and then when you went back to your room after going out with us, he called you on it then hit you. Am I right? I've known for a while about him, Red, so don't you try to lie to me."  
  
She swallowed and her defiant gaze locked with his, but she couldn't deny it. "Just don't worry about it. It's no big deal." She turned her back on him again. The last thing she was going to do now was cry. She will not admit that he...  
  
"Lita"  
  
No reaction. The redhead ran her fingers through her hair, nervously. "So what if he did. It was just this once." At least when you noticed, she silently added. "It happens." She turned to look at him and never in her life did she ever see such fire and anger in any man's eyes. "Jeff, please just..."  
  
"Shhhh." His gaze softened at her frightened look, (The last thing he wanted to do was scare her.) and he walked closer pulling her into his arms. She resisted at first, but the comfort he offered was too much to resist, and she leaned into him. "It's Ok." He said. "You don't need to worry about a thing. Vince changed the story line. You're coming with us next week."  
  
She fisted his shirt as he tightened his hold. "But he won't leave. He thinks that this thing is for real. He doesn't realize it's fake. I do care about him, I mean, we trained with him and all. Plus we started really becoming friends. I trusted him, and..."  
  
He felt her shudder and he stroked her hair, soothingly. His chest now damp from the tears he knew she'd been shedding the minute he hugged her, but she was trying so hard to stay in control. He wanted to kill him for putting her through so much pain, and unnecessarily. Nobody hurt her. She was family to his brother and to him...although he wanted more, and always did. But he loved her too much to push anything and was too shy to say anything. "Shhh...its ok, babe." She shuddered against him again as he slowly rocked her until the sobs slowed.  
  
He was hurting her. Her ribs ached from the hold he had her in. But even though, she felt safer in this comforted pain. She knew he was trying to help, and having his shoulder to cry on always did. "Jeff...I..."  
  
"No...shhh. Don't." He pulled back and brushed the tearstains from her face. "You don't worry about a thing. You trust me right?" Lita nodded, her eyes averted and to the ground, as he pushed a stray piece of hair from her face tucking it behind her ear. "Good. Li...look at me." Nothing. She kept her eyes away. "Li." Nothing. He ran his finger down her cheek then tilted her head up to look at her. "Amy, listen to me." Her eyes widened at the use of her real name, and he smiled warmly at her. "He won't come near you again." Jeff kissed her forehead then pulled back. "I promise."  
  
And before she could respond he was out the door.  
  
That night she laid back on one of the beds in the Hardy's hotel room. Matt had called her cell almost right after RAW and practically begged her to stay at their room and wait. No explanation or reasoning. Just a simple plead. It sounded urgent, and to be frank, his tone frightened her more then anything, so she obliged. At half past one, the two entered the room; Jeff heading straight to the bathroom while Matt sat on the opposite bed. He rested his feet on the bed, paying close attention to exactly how he untied his boots, then grinned at the redhead. "Hey, Red. How's it going?"  
  
Lita blinked once then twice at his question. "'How's it going?' You call me up sounding like someone shot your mother telling me to wait here while the two of you disappear for an hour, come back..." she ran her fingers through her long hair then pointed to the Bathroom. "He makes a B-line for the bathroom and you sit here nonchalantly like nothing's wrong, grin like a fool, and ask me 'How's it going?'"  
  
Matt bit his lip, looked to the ceiling then back to the other bed. "Well, yeah."  
  
Lita shook her head then got up to approach her friend. "Jesus, Matt. You scared the living crap outa me. I didn't...Oh my God. Your cheek." She knelt in front of him, raising her hand to his face to brush the hair away revealing the beginnings of a nasty bruise.  
  
He nervously brushed her hand away. "It's nothing...really. We...uh...we got into a bar fight and you know Jeff and Chris. They don't back down for nothin'."  
  
"Jeff!" Lita sprung to her feet. "Is he ok? Did they..."  
  
Matt reached out to grab her hand before she could barrel through that door after his little brother. "He's fine." The Hardy boy shifted anxiously then smiled. "Apparently Jeff didn't like the guys face so he took it upon himself to rearrange it." Matt released her then leaned back on the bed, resting his head against the headboard. "The other guy wasn't too grateful at first, but eventually he warmed up to my dear brother's generosity."  
  
Lita grinned then crossed her arms over her chest. "You may think I'm naïve, Matthew Hardy..." she walked towards him placing her hands to the sides of his head against the board and came within an inch of his face. "But I guarantee, that I've known every single time you've tried to bullshit me."  
  
His eyes widened. "You...you...?"  
  
She pulled back, flashing another grin. "I knew when all of you did and do. I just usually let y'all have your fun." She sat on the bed, her expression changing instantly to one of concern. "What really happened? And no lies this time."  
  
Matt sighed then combed his fingers through his dark hair. He stood and walked to the window, glancing out at the street scene below, making every attempt to avoid looking her in the eye. "I...I can't say. I promised I wouldn't."  
  
"Matt?" Lita's worried tone had him spin in concern. "Are ... are you guys in trouble. Oh God, is it..."  
  
"No...No." He interrupted before she broke into hysteria. "It was just something we had to handle. Jeff came to us with a situation, so he, Chris, Adam and I went to take care of it. That's all." He smirked as he shook his head, plopping down on the bed again. "It took both me and Adam to pull Jeff outta there. And there was a posse that the three of us nailed into while Jeff took it to the main guy. I...uhm...I think Jeff really messed up his knuckles and...uh...Chris said he saw the guy get Jeff in the gut with bar stool. Funny thing is Jeff didn't even flinch. He just kept going like a train with no breaks...pow...right into his face."  
  
Lita swallowed nervously. "Who..." it still didn't stop the crack in her voice; she swallowed again. "Who was he?"  
  
Her hazel eyes grabbed his, and damned when she looked at him like that, "Uh...well...it was..." he exhaled. "It doesn't matter. Jeff...he uh...didn't tell us why, though. He really didn't, I swear. All he said was that it was extremely important and that it was a personal thing and the guy was a stinking rat bastard and deserved it. You know Jeff, he never asks for anything, and this burning in his eyes...we all knew it was serious so we went without questioning. He said that he'd explain later after he uh...spoke to the person it revolved around or something like that."  
  
"Are Chris and Adam ok?"  
  
Matt nodded. "Yeah. Adam got a black eye. Chris seems fine. You know Chris. He was following Jeff in there right at the heels. I think his extra energy comes from not having a match. You ever notice that? The only time he gets in fights is on the nights he doesn't have a match." He shrugged. "Ah well. Keep an eye on my baby brother for me. I'm going to check on Adam." He got up and squeezed her shoulder as he saw the impending tears. "Don't worry." He walked to the door and paused before closing it behind him. "They'll be fine."  
  
She heard the door slam but she couldn't react. The shock of what had just happened petrified her. What could Jeff possibly have needed? Who could have...A crash from the bathroom broke her train of thought and she jumped to her feet. "Jeff...you ok?" Another slam and she made her way over to the door and knocked. "Come on, let me in. Please...Jeff I..."  
  
The lock clicked. She opened the door to see Jeff, his back turned and two nice holes in the wall that looked about the size of a fist. He rolled his shoulders then shook his hands out, almost trying to shake the pain from them. "I'm ok...really. I could just use a little ice... or ... something."  
  
Lita nodded. "I'll be right back." She brought the door to and took one of the ice packs from the mini fridge/freezer in the hotel room. She learned early on that ice packs came in handy when traveling with these guys. She snatched up one of her shirts and wrapped the pack in it then headed towards the bathroom again. His back was still to her and his head tilted back, as if in deep thought. "Come out here. Let me fix you up."  
  
Jeff sighed then reluctantly agreed. As he passed her he took the ice and held it to his abdomen. "It's really not all that bad. You know how bar fights go."  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You boys are always getting into such trouble. I just can't believe they still let you into those bars. Your pictures are bound to be on 'Do Not Let These Men Enter' signs by now." She led him to the bed, motioning for him to sit down. She reached into her bag and pulled out the first aid kit, another precaution she learned was a good keep sake in such company, and knelt in front of him on the bed. "Take off your shirt."  
  
His serious expression dimmed and a smile spread across his face. "Now, Li. I'm an injured man. But if you insist."  
  
"You know what I meant." She said as she playfully slapped his arm, bringing a wince from the younger man. "My God. I'm sorry."  
  
Jeff waved away her concern before lifting his shirt over his head. "Don't worry. It's nothing. And don't look at me like that. I know exactly what it sounds like. One of the guys broke a bottle and...well...yeah."  
  
Lita's eyes skimmed his body. A black and blue was already making a stubborn appearance on his abs. A small gash cut his bicep, the blood dripping slowly down his arm; his knuckles, a painful shade of red and blue. She looked up at him and for the first time noticed his swollen eye. "Jeez, Jeff. He really got you good didn't he?"  
  
He twirled the icepack in his hand, brought it to his nose, inhaled, then smiled. "It smells like you. I love that scent. It's always reassuring, cuz I know you're always here, and you always care."  
  
She couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips after what he just said. "Flattery gets you nowhere, Flyboy. I'm still mad at you. You guys know I hate it when you get into fights. What was it this time?"  
  
Jeff winced as she pushed the pack to his ribs and wrapped it tight with an ace bandage. "Matt told you. It was just something we had to deal with." He smirked at her shocked look. "The walls are paper thin here."  
  
She continued to wipe away the blood from his arm. "But Jeff, what could possibly inspire you to get into such a fight? You've never been hurt like this before. Your knuckles, ribs, eye...I mean, what would be so important that..."  
  
"You." He cut her off.  
  
Lita froze, momentarily, unsure if she heard him right. "What...what did you say?"  
  
"I said you."  
  
Lita finished dressing the wound as she shook her head. "No. You..."  
  
Jeff nodded. "I promised you that he would never hurt you again." He lifted her chin so he could look her in the eye, those beautiful green eyes that entranced him. "And I hold to my promises."  
  
She got off the bed, her back to him, pausing a moment before responding. "Jeff." She sighed. "You know how he is. Essa's dangerous. God..." she turned to look at him. "He could have killed you."  
  
Jeff eased his way off the bed and to the freezer for another icepack and shirt. He hoped she wouldn't notice or care that he was specific in taking one of hers. "I know." He wrapped the pack as he lay back down on the bed, placing the pack over his eye. "But it didn't matter to me. And I had Chris, Adam and Matt." He removed the ice so he could see her. "It was worth it, ya know. Everything and more. I don't care if he had a gang and switchblades...I'da charged in there anyway, whether my guys were there or not. It doesn't matter."  
  
"Jeff." She sat next to him, taking the ice from his hand and applying it herself. "I don't want you putting yourself at risk for any stupid little thing that happens to me."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No. Let me finish. You mean so much to me. You and your brother. I never really had a family, and you two adopted me in. I feel like I belong. You're like my baby brother, and I couldn't bear the thought of any of you getting seriously hurt because of me."  
  
She swore she could see a hint of hurt in his eye, his mood changed and he sat up. "Look. I've had my reasons." He explained, curtly. "And no matter what, they're not going to change. Nothing could have stopped me from wrapping my hands around his neck. I will not sit on the sidelines while some asshole uses you as a punching bag. I just won't do it." He stood up, quickly...a mistake on his part.  
  
"Sit down, before you make it worse." She demanded.  
  
He unwillingly agreed and lay back down. "Nothing could ever stop me." He mumbled.  
  
She lowered her head into her hands. "You're going to be the death of me, Jeff Hardy." Her worried eyes looked up and locked on his face. "So it pissed you off that he did what he did. Ok. Fine. But the anger, the fire...Matt and Chris aren't like that. Why? Why are you so different? Why does it matter that much to you?"  
  
Jeff sat up again, determined. "You really can't see it can you." She shook her head and he just sighed as he leaned back, throwing an arm over his eyes.]  
  
She always loved remembering him. And now...how many years later, she finally knew what he was talking about. He openly admitted his love for her, and here she didn't even see it. And now, that she realized she reciprocated his feelings, he probably didn't feel that way anymore.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Lita jumped as the loud banging pulled her from her thoughts. "Yeah" she called.  
  
"Hey, Li. Come on. Let's go."  
  
She recognized the voice and laughed. "Why...how long until we're running through the matches?"  
  
"I don't know. But I've been knocking for the last five minutes. Can I come in? Are you decent?"  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean." Lita said, lightly. These conversations through the doors were always so much fun...especially when Matt Hardy was on the other side. "Are you implying that there are times when I don't look stunning? Are you saying that..."  
  
"You know what I'm saying." Matt defended. "I'm saying 'Am I going to be in for the shock of a lifetime if I come in there now.' As in...Are you Decent?"  
  
Lita smirked as she turned to see Trish walk out of the shower stalls, a towel around her body and her damp hair clinging to her neck. Lita pulled her legs into a butterfly, continuing to stretch. "I don't know. I mean, shocking can be anything from me being stark naked to a lesbian orgy. So, what is it that you expect to see?" She looked at Trish who was now standing behind her at her own locker. The blonde nodded, as if reading Lita's intentions. "So by decent do you mean..."  
  
"Oh Forget this. COMING IN!" he yelled before barging through the door. Just as he entered Trish let the towel fall from around her body, exposing her completely to him. Matt's jaw dropped as his delayed reaction of turning around kicked in. "LITA! You could've said something. I asked if..."  
  
"Oh no." She interrupted. "You are not blaming this on me. You asked if I was decent...you didn't ask if Trish was decent."  
  
Trish quickly pulled her ring attire on, placed her hands on her hips and faced the elder Hardy brother. "Ok Matt. So what's your answer? Am I decent?"  
  
He smirked, even though he knew they couldn't see him. "You know you always are, baby."  
  
The blonde nudged Lita who stood up next to her friend. "But are you sure you don't want to check. Red and I are now matching...so maybe..."  
  
Matt shook his head. "No way. I know the consequences for this. You see I can turn around and see two totally gorgeous women, naked, and staring at me, then get my ass kicked...or I can turn around see two totally gorgeous women in wrestling costume, then get my assed kicked for looking because you know I was thinking you were naked. So I'm just going to play it safe and keep staring at this concrete wall." He walked closer to the wall addressing it as one would a person. "Hello wall. God Damn, you are one lucky bastard. I mean being the wall of this locker room and..."  
  
THWAK  
  
"Hey." Matt said as he turned and picked up the towel that now lay at his feet. "What was that for? I figured my answer was the safest one."  
  
Trish smiled. "It was. But you ruined our fun."  
  
Lita snickered as she walked to her locker, the one next to Trish's. "We'll have to try harder next time."  
  
Matt walked over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ok. But my answer got me some brownie points, right?"  
  
The blonde smiled, "Oh yeah they did." She turned in his arms, trying to pull away to reach for the make-up in her locker. But he pulled her tighter to him, not letting her separate even an inch from his body. "Now what are ya doing?"  
  
"I thought that was obvious."  
  
"Damn!" Lita swore as her clothes fell out of her locker and at Trish's feet. The couple looked at the redhead who was now kneeling in front of Trish, gathering her clothes. "Gee, won't this make a pretty picture if someone were to walk in."  
  
And yet again, the master of perfect timing, Jeff Hardy, made his entrance. "HEY, GUYS HAVE YOU HEARD.....AAAAAAH." SLAM. The door closed almost immediately, him on the outside. "When y'all are done, let me know." He called.  
  
Matt kept his hold on Trish. "Hey, Li. You better catch him. My brother tends to have the biggest mouth in the Federation. No doubt this'll get around in minutes."  
  
Lita laughed as she got up, running to the door. "Oh wonderful. Another thing we need floating under our belts." She opened the door to see the brightest grin that a man could have spread on his face. "Get in here." She grabbed his shirt, yanking him into the locker room.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." The younger Hardy said as he willingly followed her into the room. "But if I'm interrupting anything..."  
  
Matt shook his head, still not relinquishing hold of Trish. "Nope. You are perfectly welcome to join us in here anytime."  
  
Jeff cocked his head at his brother. "I don't know. I'm not really into the one guy/two girl thing."  
  
Lita put her hands on her hips. "Now I have never heard of a guy who was not into a threesome."  
  
Jeff turned his eyes to Lita and locked with hers, his expression completely serious. "What about when the guy is only interested in making love to one amazing woman." Lita's breath caught at the shear emotion in his eyes and the obviousness of his reference, but he quickly turned to Matt and pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket. "Have you seen this?"  
  
Matt let go of Trish and walked to his brother, taking the paper. "Naw. What is it?"  
  
"The memo from Vince." Jeff explained. "He wants to see the three of us and Trish in his office as soon as we're ready. They made some last minute changes to the show tonight." He sat down on the bench in front of Trish then poked her arm. "I guess as our official manager, he wants you there too."  
  
"What's it about?" Trish asked.  
  
Matt read the paper, then announced. "Apparently, they're expanding Team Extreme."  
  
REVIEW...I Love it! 


	2. That feeling was interesting

Title: Everything I Do  
  
Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet, however, if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R…it'll depend on my mood during the writing and definite adult situations in later chapters. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity…you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: Ok so I'm a little off then the one that is current. And some of the title things are off. But hey, it's Fanfic so who really cares. It makes sense, hopefully.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded…on with the story.  
  
  
  
Vince sat in his office, impatiently tapping his pen on his desk. He looked up at the clock then to the door. "Almost five o'clock. They should be here soon. I only hope they take this addition well."  
  
The door opened and in walked Team Extreme with Trish. "Evening, Mr. McMahon." The elder Hardy said. "You wanted to see us."  
  
Vince stood up and motioned to a set of chairs. "Yes, please sit down. All of you." The team obliged and Vince continued. "The corporation is extremely pleased with what you four have done for us. The fans seem to love when the superstars go to the extreme. And you are not the only ones who do. In order to keep a high rating and please the fans, we are going to be bringing back more of the specialty matches: I quit, Cage, even Coffin with the new gimmick D'Von is playing with. Do you understand?"  
  
The group nodded. Lita leaned forward, her elbows on her knees. "What are you trying to say, sir? Is it that you are expanding for the gimmick or is it for publicity or is the company trying to re-organize?"  
  
Vince smiled. "A little of everything. In general, we're still experimenting to see what works best. We have been negotiating contracts and are considering making the RAW roster the extreme lunatics – like yourselves, no offence - and more of a dark free for all kind of show, while Smackdown is more of the planned variety. And every so often we'll have them crossing. For example, even if the European Title is on Smackdown, the match could still be a ladder match. The only difference, is the RAW cast will be better at such matches, where the Smackdown cast will be more Technically based and the matches will be less, shall we say, life threatening to its superstars."  
  
Lita nodded. "Pardon my saying this but what you pretty much mean is that the RAW show will be everybody kick some ass, while Smackdown will be less Kicking of ass."  
  
Vince chuckled. "Yes. That's about right. So you all understand. There will be an announcement on tonight's RAW about the rosters."  
  
"Yes, sir, we understand." Trish said. "But what is this new member of team extreme."  
  
"I was getting to that." Vince said, lightly. "A certain individual has been training fairly hard in the ways of the lightweights, despite his absolute Heavyweight ranking. Surprisingly, he is coming along well. I'll be the first to admit that he was the last person I ever expected to do such moves. But his agility is truly something, and we think he will make a great asset to your team."  
  
Vince paused and sat back down at his desk. Matt smiled at the others then looked at the owner. "If you don't mind me saying so, sir, but you're beating around the bush."  
  
Vince laughed. "I know. I just think it's funny to see you all trying to figure out who it is. So anyway, I guess there's no time like the present. He's waiting outside. Let me just go get him. If you'll excuse me."  
  
When Vince shut the door, Trish tapped Lita on the arm. "Who do you think it is?"  
  
The redhead shrugged. "I have no idea."  
  
Matt leaned back in his chair. "I'm just wondering if Adam or Jay or even Chris will be on our roster."  
  
Trish nodded. "Yeah. Won't that be great? It'll be just like old times."  
  
Matt got up off his chair and walked over to Trish. Lita easily picked up that they wanted to speak somewhat alone, so she made her way over to Jeff, who had been unusually quiet. "Hey, you. What's with the puss?"  
  
Jeff looked up at her, a lost glaze sheered his eyes. "I don't know. Something doesn't feel right." His eyes wandered to Matt and Trish then back to hers.  
  
She sat in the chair next to him, resting a reassuring hand on his arm. "What do you mean?"  
  
He covered her hand with his, a gesture that startled her. "I … I don't know." He looked down then smiled. "I guess I'm just over-reacting or something. Forget about it."  
  
Lita shook her head. "Don't think so. Now ya got me worried. What is it? You know I always trust your intuition. You seem to always know. What do you feel?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just…almost frightening, I suppose. I'm just really nervous." He put his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. "Something's going to happen, and I can tell I'm not going to like what it is."  
  
Lita sighed and reached her hand up to rub the back of his neck. His muscles tensed at first then he relaxed, and leaned slightly towards her. She moved her chair closer to his and soothingly rubbed his back and neck. "I'm sorry. I don't really know what to say. I'm not good with words. Just try not to get too worked up about it. You do have a match tonight, and being distracted can get ya hurt. I really don't want you hurt now. Ok?"  
  
He looked up at her. "Yeah. You're right. I'm probably looking more into this then there actually is. It's probably just a feeling of dread to going back to the hotel room only to be asleep and wake in the middle of the night to see Matt and Trish having a romp in the other bed." He shuddered at the thought.  
  
She laughed. "I tell ya what. If that happens, you come down the hall and stay with me, alright?"  
  
He smiled back and nodded. "I'm holding you to that offer, Red." He looked down then back at her, more serious this time. "Thanks. Thanks for everything." She patted his back then stopped the massage. He quickly grabbed her arm and grinned. "But…I didn't ask you to stop."  
  
She rolled her Hazel eyes as his deep green ones begged her to continue. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're only using me for the back rubs."  
  
Jeff quickly sat down on the floor in front of her as her hands pressed into his shoulders. "Now you know that's not true. I do love you, Li. I'd never use you." He turned his head to place a soft kiss on her fingers. A chill ran up her spine at the feeling. He sounded so serious and that sensation was…  
  
The door opened and Vince walked back in and the group all looked towards him. "Everyone, I'd like you to welcome the newest member to your team…"  
  
**Please review. I looooooooove reviews. This is Jeff/Lita, Matt/Trish, and you guys get to vote on the other pairs. Edge/? … Christian/? … Jericho/?  
  
And anyone else you think I should include.*** 


	3. Reunion

Title: Everything I Do  
  
Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet, however, if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R…it'll depend on my mood during the writing and definite adult situations in later chapters. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity…you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: Definate March 2003  
  
Pointless rambling concluded…on with the story.  
  
  
  
Matt and Trish walked the halls back to their locker room. Trish kept a steady bite on her lower lip and that worried Matt more then anything. "Hey, babe. What'ya thinking?"  
  
Trish shrugged. "A combination of a lot of things, I guess. With what Vince told us he was going to do with the matches and our newest member. I'm just a bit worried."  
  
Matt wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they continued down the hall. "It won't be so bad. Everything'll work out fine. Vince knows exactly what he's doing. Plus the match at the next pay-per-view won't be so bad. We did the two TLC matches and then there was that Cage match and Jeff's ladder match with RVD. We Hardy boys are hearty." He grinned with the last statement.  
  
Trish giggled at his last play on words. "Yeah, I know."  
  
"That's my girl." He said. "Keep that chin up. Everything'll be fine."  
  
Her expression grew serious. "I don't know, Matt. What about your brother?"  
  
Matt shook his head and looked to the ground. "Well, it's not so simple with him." He looked up at his girlfriend. "You do know how he feels about her, right?" When Trish nodded he continued. "But I can't get him to do anything about it. He claims that she doesn't feel the same way and probably never will so he won't ruin a friendship over it."  
  
"But Matt, it's killing him." Trish said. "Have you seen him?"  
  
The Hardy nodded. "Yeah, I know. He says that once he let his feelings slip and she didn't even notice. She still only saw him as a brother and friend. He told me it was that night we all went after Essa. Did I tell you about that?" Trish shook her head. "Oh." Matt exclaimed. "Jeff came to us one night after RAW…"  
  
+++  
  
Later That Night on RAW  
  
And the winners … Matt and Jeff … The Hardy Boys.  
  
The arena popped as loud as ever. The Hardys were going to Wrestlemania to battle an 'as of yet' unknown team for the Number One Contendership for the Tag Team Titles. The Hardys celebrated in the ring, when an all-together too familiar music began to play.  
  
"What's this?" JR said. "That's Edge's music. What is he doing here?"  
  
Edge walked out onto the stage with his brother, Christian. When the crowd died down, he raised a microphone to his lips. "You Hardy Boys are getting way to much credit…when everyone here knows that we…" he motioned to himself and Jay, "were actually the greatest Tag Team ever in Professional Wrestling." The crowd was torn, a mix of cheers and boos rang out. Edge grinned his brightest then continued. "My brother and I have called a truce…and we want to show you that we are the best tag team today." The crowd cheered. "So…we'll issue a challenge."  
  
Christian took the mic from his brother. "That's right. So here's the challenge. At Wrestlemania…we want you in a very special match. Are you boys up for that?"  
  
Matt slid out of the ring, grabbed a mic, then flipped back in. "More then up for it. What's your match?"  
  
The crowd grew silent as Christian answered. "A Ladder Hell in a Cell."  
  
"You're on." Matt quickly answered. "And this time we'll prove for once and for all that we are the best and most extreme Tag Team in World Wrestling Entertainment to date."  
  
The Hardy's music filled the arena as the two teams glared each other down; the crowd was wild.  
  
+++  
  
The four men stood back stage, staring at each other. Edge walked towards the two Hardys. "So…did you guys miss us?"  
  
Matt laughed. "Hell yeah." He embraced the other man. "None of these new teams they're making are nearly as good as you guys were."  
  
Christian smiled. "That's damn straight. And don't you guys forget it. Because we're winning at Wrestlemania."  
  
Jeff crossed his arms over his chest. "That's because the writers say you are, buddy."  
  
"Don't rub it in," Edge said, lightly. "We'd still kick your asses in a brawl. If I remember correctly, Skittles, you were the one who always got hurt the most in our bar fights."  
  
Jeff pointed accusingly at Edge. "You know damn well the only reason for that is because I don't have any sense and I'll attack the biggest guy in the group."  
  
The three others laughed. "My brother does have a tendency of shooting over his head when it comes to fights. Remember in High School when you challenged the Captain of the Basketball Team because he was hitting on your girl."  
  
Jeff nodded. "Yeah and he paid dearly for that one. I invented the Swanton on a whim that day. BOOM!" He clapped his hands for emphasis. "Right off the bleachers onto him."  
  
Matt shook his head. "Jeff, you didn't invent the Swanton. He was kicking your ass, I decked him from behind, you were planning on just jumping on him, slipped because you were so dizzy from the concussion, and it happened to be what you now CALL a Swanton."  
  
All four laughed this time.  
  
"ADAM!"  
  
Edge turned to see a vibrant Redhead jump into his arms. "Hey, Li. Bettch'ya didn't expect to see me here?"  
  
"No. Did they trade you to RAW?" she asked.  
  
Christian shook his head. "Officially, no. We're still on Smackdown, for now. Vince said he doesn't know yet." He stuck out his lower lip as he looked at Lita. "Don't I get a hug too?"  
  
She laughed and then hugged him. "There. Better?" She pulled back to see both men smiling at her. "But I gotta run. I got a match in ten. Will you guys be here when I'm done? You will not believe what's coming up next."  
  
Edge grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Red."  
  
She smiled. "I'll be back." And she left the four men in the locker room.  
  
Christian tapped Matt on the shoulder. "What did she mean? What won't we believe?"  
  
Matt smirked. "Oh you'll see." 


	4. Time for a little fun

Title: Everything I Do  
  
Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet, however, if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R…it'll depend on my mood during the writing and definite adult situations in later chapters. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity…you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: Definate March 2003  
  
Pointless rambling concluded…on with the story.  
  
This match is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Steven Richards … Jazz.  
  
And her opponent, making her way to the ring … Lita.  
  
The two fought back and forth. Lita threw Jazz into the ropes then flipped her with a monkey toss. Jazz quickly got back to her feet and speared the redhead, pounding into her. She rolled off and raised her hands, pointing to the audience. Lita rolled to her stomach and stood directly behind the other women. When Jazz turned, Lita nailed a high dropkick, sending the former women's champion into the ropes. When she bounced back, Lita used a falling neckbreaker to bring the other woman down.  
  
1  
  
2  
  
Jazz kicked out. Lita approached the ref and clapped her hands, indicating the slow count. The ref insisted on the two counts and when she turned, Jazz was right there to meet her. A clothesline brought Lita to the ground and Jazz pinned for a two count. She pulled Lita up and grabbed her pants, hitting a snap-suplex. Jazz picked the other woman up, not letting go. But this time Lita countered and hit a DDT. Both women lay on the ground.  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
Lita rolled over, an arm covering Jazz's torso. The three count was about to be called when Steven Richards pulled the ref from the ring and hit him with the Hardcore title. The bell rang, signaling the end of the match. Jazz staggered to her feet, and stood over the prone Lita, a sinister look in her eye. Jazz looked at Steven and he nodded before going outside the ring for two steel chairs.  
  
JR shook his head. "Can you believe this king? And Lita's helpless."  
  
The two positioned themselves so that when Lita made it to her feet, they could hit the Con-Chair-To. Lita slowly pulled herself to her hands and knees. The two wound up, ready for the shot.  
  
A crash and sudden flash of red brought the attention to the stage.  
  
"Oh my goodness." JR exclaimed. "It's Kane. Kane is on his way to the ring. And he has a Referee with him."  
  
Kane slid into the ring and nailed the two with a double clothesline. He picked up Steven Richards…  
  
"Look at that!" JR said. "Tombstone. Tombstone by Kane to Steven Richards."  
  
"Nothing is getting that boy up now." King added.  
  
Jazz still lay prone on the ground. She and Steven Richards lay Head to Head towards the center of the ring. Kane walked over to Lita and helped her stand. The girl shuddered at first, but when Kane released her she smiled. He pointed to her and then to the turnbuckle. Lita nodded.  
  
"And what's this?" JR commented. "Kane is going to the turnbuckle too."  
  
Kane looked at Lita and the two nodded.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" King exclaimed. "Did you just see that? Double Moonsault by Lita and Kane. I never knew that monster could do that."  
  
"That was unbelievable, folks." JR explained. "Lita hit Jazz with a moonsault the same time as Kane hit Steven Richards with the exact same move."  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
And now the NEW HARDCORE CHAMPION … KANE  
  
Kane helped Lita stand and took the belt from the middle of the ring. He continued to stare at Lita then began to walk away. She grabbed his arm and turned him around. The crowd fell silent. Then she smiled and held his hand into the air, as high as she could. The crowd went nuts. Kane walked to the center, Lita letting go to face him. She taunted and played to the crowd as Kane raised his arms into the air, then brought them down allowing the explosion from all four turnbuckles. The crowd went wild as Kane flipped over the top rope then waited for Lita. The two walked up the ramp and stopped at the top to play to the crowd again, before going behind the curtain.  
  
+++  
  
Lita and Kane walked into the locker room where the Hardys, Edge, and Christian were. She looked up at the Big Red Machine. "Well, I think that went over well."  
  
Kane laughed, removing his mask, as they walked into the locker room. "Yeah. I think you're right."  
  
Edge pointed at Kane then to Lita then to Kane then to Jeff then to Kane…  
  
The new Team Extreme laughed. Matt patted Edge's shoulder. "Yup. Bet ya never saw THAT one coming."  
  
"Well what was that all about?" Christian asked for his now stunned brother.  
  
"They added him to our team." Lita answered. "I still don't know how a 7 foot man can do a moonsault and not kill the guy he's doing it on."  
  
Kane shook his head as he unlaced his boots. "Don't look at me. I just do the move." He pointed to Jeff. "A better question is how that boy is still walking."  
  
Jeff tilted his head, looking slightly up as if contemplating the statement. "Hmmmm, I don't know that one either."  
  
Lita walked to the young Hardy and poked his stomach. "Well, I'm just glad he is. I don't know what I'd do without him. And what would we, as a team, do without our high-flying dare devil."  
  
Jeff placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head to the right. "Well, that's simple. You're hair is used to the dye so you could be the colors." He looked at Kane. "And you'll just have to learn the Swanton and Whisper in the Wind."  
  
Matt flashed a look of hurt. "And what about me?"  
  
Edge laughed. "That's easy. You're the Hardy boy that doesn't … well … you're just Matt."  
  
Matt pouted and sat on the bench while the others laughed. Kane scuffled the younger man's hair. "But that way at least one member of our team will always have a match."  
  
OW  
  
Everyone looked to Jeff who was holding his arm. "What was that for?"  
  
Lita put her hands on her hips. "What do you mean, 'my hair is used to dye.' My hair is naturally red." She smirked slightly but quickly pulled it back.  
  
Edge saw the jesting in her eyes, which was the only reason he played her game. "Well then. We'll just have to see about that. If you are a natural redhead…we want to see proof."  
  
Lita's eyes widened and she flushed a bright shade of red.  
  
Matt laughed. "Yeah, sweetie. We know your face can get naturally red, but I don't think that's what Adam meant."  
  
And if they thought her face couldn't get any redder…it did. "You…you… I…"  
  
Christian clapped his hands, rubbing his palms together. "Well look at that. Who ever thought we'd get Li speechless."  
  
The group laughed. The door swung open and in walked Trish. "Vince is really happy with the show you two put on. The crowd takes to you well."  
  
Christian nudged Matt. "Uh Oh. Competition. You better watch it."  
  
Matt looked at Kane then to Lita, then to Christian. "Well then maybe he'll be able to tell us if she's a natural red head."  
  
The locker room broke out again. Lita flashed red then turned to look at Jeff, noticing that he hadn't laughed, and if anything seemed entirely disturbed at the conversation. Was that Jealousy she saw flaring in his eyes?  
  
Jeff caught Lita staring at him then lightened his mood. "I don't know. But I'll run the pool. Alright so the odds should be…"  
  
More hysterical laughter echoed from the group. Matt was even rolling on the floor while Christian and Edge had to hold their stomachs.  
  
Trish shook her head then walked towards Lita to sit down next to her. "I can't believe this." She looked up to see the guys conversing then looked back to Lita, who had her eyes on Jeff. "What's wrong?"  
  
Lita shook her head. "Aw nothing. It's just that boy worries me to death sometimes."  
  
Trish smiled as she looked over to see the target of Lita's stare. "Yeah I know. He scares me too. All those moves he does plus his schizophrenic mannerisms. I never know if he's serious or sarcastic or joking or really hurt."  
  
"I can usually tell that." Lita said, looking at Trish. "He talks to me a lot, you know. He says he doesn't feel safe talking to anyone else. That nobody else understands; that they'd call him a child for getting worked up." She smiled and lowered her eyes. "He said he knows I'd never really laugh at him no matter how petty or even extreme whatever it is on his mind. And I know he's the same with me." She sighed then rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
"Have you told him yet?" Trish asked.  
  
Lita's eyes flashed up to meet Trish's. "What?"  
  
"You know…"  
  
"No. No I don't. What are you trying to say?" Lita quickly defended.  
  
Trish smiled. "You love him. And that boy feels the same way about you. Matt, Adam, and even Chris say so. Hell when I was talking to Glen earlier he kept saying how cute it is the way that boy watches you and your matches."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." The redhead denied.  
  
Trish motioned towards Jeff slightly with her head. "So look for yourself."  
  
Lita quickly looked to where the guys were gathered, enthralled in a deep conversation. All except for Jeff whose eyes were boring a hole right through her. Such love and passion and…  
  
But before she could see anymore he averted his eyes and tuned back into the conversation that Matt was currently dominating.  
  
"You see." Trish said.  
  
Lita didn't respond.  
  
"HEY TRISH" Christian called out. The blond looked up to meet five pairs of eyes. "So what's your bet? We all agreed on a NO and the second part is natural color." He read off of a list. "I have two for blonde, one for strawberry blonde, one for Auburn, and one for light brown, bleached blonde then that current color." He looked up. "What do you think?"  
  
Lita flashed her friend a look that said 'you better not bet on that'. Trish nodded and when Lita looked away she stood up, walking towards the guys. "Put me down for Strawberry Blonde."  
  
The redhead looked up quickly, a look of disbelief in her eyes. "Trish?"  
  
"What?" the other woman replied innocently. "Oh you don't expect me to miss out on fun like this." She looked back at the guys. "How about we add another pool on who finds out?"  
  
The guys looked at each other and smiled. "YEAH!" The communal answer rang out. Jeff shook his head then walked towards Lita. Christian called after him. "Hey! Aren't you in?"  
  
Jeff waved him off. "Naw. Count me outta that one." The others shrugged and went back to there betting.  
  
Matt collected the cash. "Ok so that's a total of $500 in the main pool, to be divided up when we find out natural color then who. So it'll be 50/50. And if nobody wins one, then we all just get our cash back for that one … you know so we have it for another bet."  
  
Kane shook his head. "I take it my time with you guys will be quite interesting."  
  
The group laughed as the discussion floated into the current MLB season.  
  
Jeff sat down next to Lita who looked a little hurt. "Ah come on. Cheer up. You know it's all in good fun."  
  
Lita looked up at him. "Yeah I know. It's not that. I'm just thinking of something else."  
  
He rested his arms on his lap, leaning over to let his hands dangle towards the floor. "Anything I can help with?"  
  
She quickly shook her head. "No. You … uhm … you can't help with this. Not at all." Lita silently cursed herself for acting so childish. God, now he looks even more worried.  
  
Jeff stiffened, a frown marring his face. "I thought you trusted me, Li. Come on. Let me help."  
  
She looked over at him then away. "I do trust you. It's just … I need to handle it in my head first before I can even know how to ask the question."  
  
He nodded, solemnly. "That's ok." He looked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Just want you to know I'm here for you, k?"  
  
She smiled and shifted to hug him back. "I know that. Thanks."  
  
When she pulled away, Jeff nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Uh…Can I ask you something?"  
  
Lita eyed him suspiciously. "If this has anything to do with hair…"  
  
"No. No." Jeff quickly injected. "Nothing about that. I wanted to ask…uhm. I … uh. Can I …"  
  
"What is it, Jeff?" she asked lightly. He was so cute when he was flustered. No. She shouldn't be thinking this now. He might need something serious and here she was… "Come on. Just ask me."  
  
Jeff exhaled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Matt and Trish…they uh. They told me they want the room tonight. I was going to ask Adam if…but he said they have to leave tonight for Smackdown tomorrow. And I don't really…well, I guess what I'm trying to ask is…I uhm. Well…"  
  
Lita chuckled. "Yes, Jeff. You can stay with me tonight."  
  
He let out a sigh of relief. "Ah Jeez. Thanks, Ames." He jumped to his feet, pulling her up with him. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into the air with the hug, bringing a giggle from the redhead. "You're the best." He said as he put her down to look at her and smiled. "It's going to be great to get some sleep and not have to hear a triathlon on the other side of the room."  
  
She laughed. "I'm so happy I can save you from such a traumatic experience."  
  
"Hey, Red."  
  
The two looked over to the group. Matt looked from the paper then back up to the woman he called. "One more question…"  
  
Lita shrugged away Jeff's arms and glared at Matt. "Look. If this has anything to do with hair, I swear, none of you will have it."  
  
Matt smiled. "It doesn't. Although your plan is good to know because we know you'd actually carry through with that. But the question has nothing to do with hair."  
  
The redhead nodded; pleased that finally the attention was diverted from her. "Fine. What do you want?"  
  
Edge grinned a ridiculous grin before asking. "By definition, what would you consider … exposed? Is that a one time thing, or would that be something that is visual on various occasions, but considered to be usual non-visual areas?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
The group nodded, including Trish, and waited for a response from Lita. Jeff squeezed her hand, almost as if trying to keep her from throwing everything in sight at the awaiting.  
  
"Why should that definition matter? What does it matter? It doesn't so it shouldn't." she weakly rebutted.  
  
Matt nodded. "I see. So we'll be going with Trish's definition of 'Not seen at all when we usually see her. As in that slip ups or anything in that matter don't count. But in the wearing of everyday clothing.' We all agreed?" Everyone involved nodded. "Ok so the tally is: one for 3 piercings, one for a piercing and a tattoo, one for two tattoos and a piercing, one for a tattoo and two piercings, and one for two piercings with a chain connecting the two."  
  
"And this goes hand in hand with the…" Christian caught himself. "uhm…visual witness of the keratin fibers that happen to grow in a certain shade from unspecified parts of the body, right?"  
  
The betting group held back a laugh, although all smirked, while Matt answered. "Yes. They all go together. Ok, so that's a total of $700 grand pot..." The others retreated back into their conversation, too quiet for those outside the betting group to hear.  
  
"Oh my God." Lita lowered her head into her hands. "This is so degrading."  
  
"Don't think of it that way." Jeff said. "Think of it…well, think of it that the guys are betting because they want to see for themselves. And Trish is just in for a good time. It's not really degrading. See it as flattering that every guy in this room thinks you are that damn sexy. They don't mean it to be disrespectful."  
  
She looked up at the younger Hardy, flashing a sinister grin. "Every guy?"  
  
His eyes widened as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, making absolutely sure he didn't look her in the eye. "Uh well, by every guy I meant." His face reddened, "It's just that…" he sighed.  
  
Laughter broke out from the other side of the room as the others walked towards the two. Edge came up behind Lita, hugging her against him. "Alright, Red. We're outta here. I'll see you at the pay-per-view."  
  
Lita smiled. "Yeah, guys. We'll see ya then." Edge and Christian waved to the rest and walked out of the room  
  
Christian popped his head back in. "I'm trusting you, Trish, to watch him. Make sure he doesn't screw either of us with the bet." He pointed to Matt. "Watch it there, boy, I'm onto you."  
  
When they were gone, Matt turned to the rest of his team. "So…who's up for a beer?"  
  
Trish, Lita, and Jeff smiled. "Oh yeah. Definitely gotta get a drink." Jeff said as he quickly walked away from Lita and out the door  
  
Matt laughed at his baby brother before turning to the girls. "We'll be waiting in the car." Then he followed him out the door. "Jeez, Jeff." He called. "The last time you acted like this over a beer was that time with the chick you had the hots for and…" his voice faded as he continued down the hall.  
  
Kane looked around the room and after the two brothers. "You have fun tonight." He picked up his bag and walked towards the door.  
  
"Glen, wait." Trish called and the man turned. "You're welcome to come with us."  
  
The big man shook his head. "Not tonight. I would certainly be interrupting." He laughed at the confused look he was given by the two women. "Don't worry. I'll go out next time. But I'm really beat tonight. I'll see you guys on Saturday." He smiled at them and left.  
  
Trish grabbed her bag and walked to the door. "You coming?" she asked the other woman.  
  
Lita nodded. "Yeah, in a sec."  
  
Trish noticed the confused and nervous look on the redheads face. But she assumed Lita would come to her like she always did for advice. "Ok. I'll be outside with the guys. Unless you wanna talk or anything."  
  
Lita paused for a moment and Trish hoped the other woman would ask her to stay. But after that moment Lita shook her head. "Naw, It's ok. I'm just a little on edge, that's all."  
  
Trish nodded and walked out the door, still knowing that something big was on her friends mind. She hoped that she and Matt's plan for getting those two together would work. What better way to get one of them to crack then put them in the same room and see what they do? She's slept in the Hardy's room enough to know how Jeff felt about Lita. She would lay awake in the middle of the night, feeling the tight embrace of her boyfriend. Then she'd hear a soft hum from the other bed, and the other man calling out the redhead's name. She'd even seen tonight, that he wanted to do something, but did nothing because of company…or was it nervousness of her, and their presence really made no difference. Trish didn't know. But in the back of her mind she knew those two were meant to be together, and most likely neither will admit it until its too late. She sighed as she ran up to Matt, looking over his shoulder to see Jeff impatiently sitting in the car.  
  
"Hey, baby." Matt said with a smirk. "Long time no see."  
  
Trish walked up to Matt and he took the bag from her to put it in the trunk. She stood there as Lita came out the door and handed Matt her bag. She watched as the redhead got in the car, sitting next to Jeff in the backseat. "Matt, what are we going to do about them?"  
  
The elder Hardy brother shrugged. "Beats me. Let's just hope our plan works tonight."  
  
Trish nodded. "Yeah. Because if this doesn't, I don't know what will."  
  
"Well, you know what they say." Matt said, lightly, despite the severity of his statement. "Sometimes only tragedy can bring people together."  
  
Trish frowned at her boyfriend's lax attitude. Although something in the bottom of her stomach told her that maybe Matt wasn't that far from the truth.  
  
  
  
**** Reviews… Reviews. Oh I love reviews. Come give em to me. Just spit it out. Even if you think its crap. Tell me. Shout outs to those who already posted. You guys rock. *** 


	5. Things get a little hot or cold

Title: Everything I Do  
  
Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet, however, if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R…it'll depend on my mood during the writing and definite adult situations in later chapters. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity…you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: Definate March 2003  
  
Distribution: Just ask  
  
Pointless rambling concluded…on with the story.  
  
It was late; so late that the clerk at the hotel desk seemed to have dosed off. Matt, Trish and Jeff walked up the stairs. At the second floor, Matt and Trish split off and headed towards their room, while Jeff continued up one more flight of stairs. He looked down at the redhead in his arms. She curled into his chest, her arms instinctively holding onto him. He reached the third/top level, turned and backed through the door, so as not to wake the sleeping woman in his arms. She stirred slightly at the jolt but easily settled back against him.  
  
"Now this is going to be interesting." Jeff said as he approached the door, completely aware that accessing the key card in his pocket would be next to impossible without disturbing Lita.  
  
Now what was that? His leg…the pocket, and up came Lita's hand with the keycard in it. "Is this what you need?" She said smugly, but still keeping her eyes closed.  
  
"And how long have we been awake?"  
  
Lita shifted out of his arms, standing now on her own. "Long enough to truly enjoy the doorstep delivery service."  
  
He slid the key through the door and shot her a glance. "Uh huh."  
  
She followed him in and turned on the light. "But your heart seemed so contented on your job, I just couldn't object." He flopped down on the bed and somehow managed to kick off his shoes before his back hit the mattress. She smiled. "Just make yourself at home."  
  
The younger Hardy brother lifted his arms over his head, bending at the elbows so his hands acted as a self-made pillow. "That's always the plan, Red."  
  
She rolled her eyes, then. "Yeah, well, I'm going to go change. I'll be right back." She walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind.  
  
Jeff exhaled. Jesus, she could really work him up. Now all he had to do was calm down so she didn't notice how worked up she could actually get him. He rolled off the bed and clumsily let himself fall to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Jeff," she called from the bathroom. "If you insist on rolling off the bed like you always do, could you please try to bounce. The 'thud' is always assaulting to those beneath us."  
  
He smiled, knowing she was probably smiling in there too. He slowly walked towards the floor to ceiling sliding glass door and opened it. Fresh air. Yes, Fresh air would help.  
  
"Sweet Jesus." He cursed as he quickly closed the door. Needless to say Calgary, Alberta on a March night is a Nuclear winter. He shrugged, quickly opened the door, stepped out and closed it behind him. If a cold shower was out of the question, then an arctic blast should certainly do the trick. But one thing he didn't realize, the cold is nice now…but he was too preoccupied to have heard the auto lock system on the balcony door.  
  
+++  
  
Lita glanced at herself in the mirror. She tilted her head left then right, stretching her neck. She ran her fingers through her hair. "You know, a shower would be nice right about now." She said to herself. Lita pulled her shirt over her head and wiggled out of her jeans. She let her lingerie drop to the floor then turned on the shower.  
  
She stepped in, allowing the water to beat against her face and chest. It felt good, soothing. After such a busy day and with all the excitement, it's nice to just let go and relax.  
  
+++  
  
Jeff rhythmically tapped his fingers on the railing. He knew no good could come of this situation. He's in love with his best friend and now he's spending the night with her in a hotel room with only one bed. He wouldn't do anything. In his mind he knew he couldn't betray what they have by doing anything. Yes, he trusted his head. His body, on the other hand, is a different story. He looked to the sky, only to have two drops hit him on the forehead.  
  
"That's right." He taunted the sky. "God would piss on my head now."  
  
And as if taking a cue, the sky opened, and the downpour began. "Maybe I should've rephrased that." Jeff quickly turned to get out of the rain, but the door's locked. He couldn't remember locking it. He pulled again, no use. The door wouldn't budge, and he really didn't like the idea of picking up the tab for breaking back in. Despite the bitter cold and the freezing rain, he decided to wait for Lita to come out. He was already shivering; tee shirt, jeans, but barefoot. 'Damn, Li, hurry up.' He thought as he rubbed his arms with his hands.  
  
+++  
  
She stepped out of shower and dried off. As she scratched the excess water from her hair, she smiled. God, had she needed that. Every once in a while, a girl needed a thirty-minute shower to relax. She pulled up her sweat pants, jumping so they could slide over her hips. She picked up her sports bra and tee shirt and pulled them over her head. Lita placed her hand over the doorknob, taking one last turn to inspect the bathroom before she left. Satisfied that the bathroom was in good condition, she flicked the switch and walked out.  
  
"Jeff?" she called. Where is he? She glanced around the room. "Jeff."  
  
She walked further into the room and noticed the drawn shades. It was pouring outside; he couldn't be out there. But where else could he be? She opened the door and outside she saw Jeff huddled on the ground, his arms wrapped around his legs. "Oh God, Jeff!" Lita ran to his side and helped him stand. He leaned against her as she slowly led him back into the room. "How long have you been out there?"  
  
"Si…Si…Since you've be…be…been in the ba…ba…ba…bathroom." He stuttered.  
  
Lita took him to the bed and forced him to lie down. His clothes were soaked through and his skin had already begun to turn blue. "Come here." She demanded as she sat him up and took off his shirt. His shivers worsened. She ran to the other side of the room and grabbed an old pair of sweatpants from his bag. When she returned his eyes locked on hers. "We have to get you out of these wet clothes." She explained as she ripped his jeans off, then quickly pulled the dry sweats up, him lifting his hips off the bed to make it easier.  
  
His teeth chattered. "Th…th…thanks."  
  
Lita smiled at him as she pulled down the covers and quickly put them over his shivering body. She sat on the bed next to him, rubbing his leg. "Alright. How's that?"  
  
"It's co…co…colder then eveeerrrrrrrrrrrrr."  
  
After a few minutes he looked worse. His color continued to fade and even the entire room seemed to be getting colder. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his teeth chattered together. "Jeff." Lita said, standing up to look at the young man's face. She brushed a hand down his cheek. My God, he's still freezing. She shook his shoulders. "Jeff, look at me. Come on, babe…look at me. Can you open your eyes?"  
  
"Sooooo cooooooooold." He managed to say but still couldn't stop shaking or even look at her.  
  
Lita shook her head, her mind made up. "Jeff." She grabbed his face, shaking his head slightly, trying to force him to look at her. His eyes bolted open. "Listen. I need to get you warm quick, ok?"  
  
He nodded unsure of what she was planning on doing. "ccccccccccoooooooold. Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnuuuuuuuuummmmmmmb."  
  
She pulled down the blankets, exposing his bare chest and sweatpants. She looked at him, her eyes piercing his. "You trust me, right?" He nodded and Lita noticed his shaking quickened. She exhaled, clearing her thoughts then sat, straddling his hips. She pulled her shirt over her head then grabbed the blankets behind her. She lay down on his chest, pulling the blankets over herself, hoping that her body heat could quickly satisfy his body's need for warmth.  
  
He held her against him under the covers, his frozen arms wrapping around her body. Even though Jeff's body was quivering from the cold, his head and heart were quivering from what she was doing and what he was feeling. Her skin touching his drove him mad. But her intentions were to keep him from freezing to death. He felt her snuggle further into him, her hands slowly caressing and rubbing his chest then moving up his arms and back around again. "Thank yoouuuuuuuuu." She's killing him. Her hands, her skin, that hair…it's killing him.  
  
She nuzzled further into him. God, he felt good. Lita knew he needed the immediate warmth. She also knew the feelings this arose in her. And this probably was something she shouldn't be doing. But he felt good. His arms, comforting and safe. His hands pressed into her lower back, slowly massaging. Despite his frozen body, Jeff insisted on trying to comfort her as well.  
  
And she didn't mind  
  
****BRING ON THE REVIEWS!!! I love them so.**** 


	6. Did it happen?

Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R.it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity.you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded.on with the story.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open. She couldn't move. Trapped. Just like that night with...Lita pushed up from the chest she was being held against.  
  
Jeff.  
  
It was Jeff. She exhaled and settled back against him, his arms wrapping around her again as she positioned herself on top of him. It had to be almost dawn by now and she was still laying on him. She tried to roll off and to the side, but he held her tighter, not relinquishing his hold for anything. And Lita didn't really care. She shifted slightly, now laying more on the right side of his body. Her hand came up and gently played with the hair on his chest. Light. His hair is a light brown almost blonde. She'd forgotten that. His hair had been so many colors over the last few years; she'd forgotten he's a blonde.  
  
She kissed his chest, softly so as not to wake him, then leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Lita knew she'd never have another chance plus she always wondered what his lips felt like. They were soft. And the scruff of his three day old facial hair that he loved.well she had to leave it at that or else he'd wake up to a definite surprise. She started to pull back, but he followed her, returning the kiss ever so slightly. When she pulled too far away he lay his head back down on the pillow. She couldn't believe he was still asleep.  
  
She watched him a moment as his tongue slipped out to lick his own lips. He shifted his weight under her. "Mmmmm. Lita." He mumbled before stilling again.  
  
Her eyes widened. He called her name. He was still sleeping and he spoke her name. A smile spread across Lita's face. She brought her hand up to play with his now blue hair, wrapping it around her finger then letting it slide back down to the pillow.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Lita jumped at the sound of the alarm. She reached a hand over and slapped the top, turning off the assaulting sound. She lay a moment then pushed off his chest to get up.  
  
"Don't go."  
  
She stopped at his voice, unsure if she heard him or thought she heard him.  
  
"Just stay a little bit longer."  
  
She smiled as she settled back against him, his arms wrapping around her again. "You know we have to leave early this morning to get to the next arena. Your brother insisted on driving."  
  
Jeff grumbled; his eyes still closed. "But I haven't slept this well in a long time."  
  
Lita slapped his chest, playfully. "That's great and all, but we still have to get up."  
  
Jeff tightened his grip as he shook his head. "Nuh uh."  
  
"Well now isn't this getting childish." She said as she tickled his abs. Jeff laughed and instinctively pulled his arms to his torso. "That's better." She rolled off to one side and stood. "Come on, you. Get up."  
  
Jeff threw the covers off and stood, his pants hanging on his hips. "Damn, that feels good." He said as he reached into the air, stretching out his shoulders. A towel hit him in the back of the head. "Hey, what was that for?"  
  
Lita smiled. "Alright, Frosty. Go take a shower."  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
The four had stopped at a restaurant on their way to Seattle, where Wrestlemania was going to be held. Matt and Trish sat close together while Lita and Jeff were laughing at a joke Jeff had just told. Trish got up from the table. "Hey, Li. Come to the bathroom with me?"  
  
The redhead rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Trish. Every time you go to the bathroom it's like you want an audience or something. What is it, Emotional Support? Do you need a Standing Ovation?"  
  
Trish smiled. "Yeah, that's it." The two laughed and walked away.  
  
Matt noticed how his brother's eyes seemed to follow Lita until they were out of sight. The elder Hardy smiled. "Soooooooo"  
  
Jeff attention snapped back to the other man. "So what?"  
  
Matt shrugged, "Oh I don't know. I just figured."  
  
"What? Figured what?" Jeff interrupted.  
  
Matt stifled a laugh at his little brother's defensive attitude. "Well just the fact that you spent the night with the woman you're in love with. I just figured something happened."  
  
Jeff leaned his arms on the table, letting his head drop. "Nothing happened. So there's nothing to wonder." He looked up meeting his brother's eyes and grinned. "And even if it did, I wouldn't tell you the color."  
  
"Damn." Matt cursed. "Are you going to do something? Cuz I don't really wanna lose this bet. My money's on you, my friend."  
  
Jeff shook his head. "Is that all you care about? Whether or not you can win the bet?"  
  
"NO." his brother strongly said. "I know it's going to be you because that girl loves you. And Li is not the kind of girl to just sleep around."  
  
Jeff looked up, blinked then looked down at the knife he was twirling in his hand. "What am I going to do?"  
  
Matt leaned back in his chair, the legs tilting slightly. "You're going to tell her you're in love with her."  
  
Jeff's eyes quickly met his brother's. "I can't do that. I can't tell her. And say what, huh? 'Hey, Ames. Nice match. That hurricanarana you landed was perfect. Oh by the way, I'm madly in love with you and the only reason that I wake up in the morning or even breathe is for you.' Is that what I should do?"  
  
Matt laughed. "Yeah, sure. That works."  
  
Jeff shook his head, then lowered it into his hand. "Easier said then done."  
  
"Oh, no food yet." Trish said as she walked back to the table and sat next to Matt.  
  
Lita took her seat next to Jeff. God, he looked terrible. What happened while they were gone? She looked over as Trish nudged Matt, her eyes silently asking the elder Hardy something. The man just shook his head. Trish frowned and Matt wrapped his arm around the little blonde. Lita looked back at the multi-colored male at her side. As if sensing her gaze on him, Jeff raised his head to look at her. She smiled at him and he returned the gesture before lowering his head back into his hands.  
  
BRING ON THOSE DAMNED REVIEWS! They ROCK! 


	7. A little heavy

Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R.it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity.you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded.on with the story.  
  
Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R...it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity...you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded...on with the story.  
  
  
  
WRESTLEMANIA  
  
Matt paced his locker room, nervously. "Where is he?"  
  
Lita looked at Christian, then back to Matt. "He said he needed to talk to Adam then that he'd be right back. Give him some time."  
  
Christian started to tap his foot. "Yeah, but it's already been half and hour. And our match is in less then twenty minutes. There are only two more before us now."  
  
Kane walked into the locker room, his title belt over his shoulder. "Well, I won." He said lightly.  
  
Matt smiled. "Yeah, you had to. Do you really think anyone would believe that Crash Holly or X-Pac could take that Title from you?"  
  
The big man smiled under his mask. "In Hardcore rules, you never know." He sat down on the bench, starting to take off his ring gear. "Where's that brother of yours? Isn't your match soon?"  
  
"Yeah." Matt answered in a more worried tone then he wanted to. Both he and Christian knew that Jeff needed to talk. In a way he was jealous that his baby brother would rather talk to Edge instead of him. But on the other hand, he knew Edge would steer him in the right direction, and hopefully knock some sense into the younger man.  
  
Lita jumped up and headed for the door. "I'm going to go find him." And before the others could object, the door swung shut behind her.  
  
Kane looked at the two, slightly confused. Matt answered. "He's talking to Sparks about her."  
  
Christian leaned back in his chair. "Well, maybe she'll hear something she's needed to hear for a while."  
  
Kane nodded. "Or she'll hear something she may never have wanted to."  
  
+++  
  
Jeff paced nervously in Edge's locker room, unaware that not far away his brother was doing the same thing. "I don't know what to do."  
  
Edge leaned back in the steel chair. He listened intently to the young man as he rhythmically clicked the flint of his Zippo lighter. "I know how hard it is. Believe me I do."  
  
Jeff stopped pacing and sat on the bench across the room. "What do you mean?"  
  
Lita jogged up to the door and was about to knock, but didn't because she still heard them talking. She turned to walk away, when something inside her told her to stay.  
  
Edge exhaled. "I never really told anyone. Yeah, I know Stacy and I have been together for some time now. But it was rough before hand. I felt like you do." He said pointing to the youngest Hardy with his lighter. "I was nervous out of my wits. I couldn't even look at her without thinking one thing or another. I was so in love and didn't know what to do. Granted, it wasn't exactly like yours. Stacy and I became friends after the relationship started."  
  
Jeff nodded. "Yeah. And she now is already my best friend."  
  
"So it's harder for you." Edge continued, leaning against his forearms which were now casually rested on his thighs. "But you still have to say something. Tell her, Jeff."  
  
"I know" Jeff said a little louder then he'd have like to. He stood up, walking towards the wall then back again. "But I don't even know how to start."  
  
"It's hard to tell a woman you're interested in her much less you're in love with her." Edge said, igniting the lighter, staring at the flame, then clicked it shut, holding the Zippo in the palm of his hand. "Let's go simple. Can you tell *me* what you want and how you feel?"  
  
Jeff stopped pacing. "What's it going to do to tell you? It's her I need to say something to."  
  
"I know." Edge said, standing up, stretching his legs. "But if you can say it to me, it's a start."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"I know I'm right." Edge sat down again and Jeff sat in front of him on the floor. "Now come on, boy."  
  
Jeff exhaled. His stomach churned from the nerves. He didn't even admit this to himself, and now he was going to admit it to his friend. He shook his head then looked up at Edge. "I know how I feel. I know what I want, what I need..."  
  
Edge nodded, coaxing the younger man to continue.  
  
Jeff nervously combed his fingers through is hair. "God, Sparks, I'm in love with her."  
  
The older man smiled as his friend admitted.  
  
The Hardy looked around nervously; as if afraid somebody was listening. "I..." he swallowed hard, trying to steady his voice. "I do love her. Hell, I was in love with her while we were training." His eyes glazed over as he remembered. "She was so beautiful. Yeah, I was physically attracted to her at first. But as we got to know her..." he trailed off then and looked at his hands.  
  
"What, Jeff." Edge coaxed, twirling the Zippo in his hand. "If you can say it now and admit it, you can say it to her."  
  
The younger man nodded, understanding. "I just kept falling more and more in love." He looked up at Edge. "And I don't want anyone else. I look at other woman and I can't feel a thing. Even with Torrie or Stacy... I'm not attracted to them. I can't see anyone like that anymore. I don't want them; I can't ... I don't know. All I want is her."  
  
Jeff thought a moment before continuing. "I've had relationships since I've met her, but they never work out. I always broke them off." The corner of his mouth curved up. "I took it as a sign that it's not a good thing when you make love to your girlfriend and you see another face in your head. I couldn't hurt them, but I couldn't pretend. So I just gave up. Am I horrible? I didn't try to. I really didn't. I couldn't help the fact that my heart saw Ames even though it was Beth or Jamie. How horrible does that make me? I don't even deserve her, now."  
  
"No. You are not a horrible person." Edge said. "You can't help who you love. You did right by them to end it. You're not living a lie and you do deserve her. If anyone is going to love her it damn well should be you. Don't you dare think that you're unworthy. I don't even want to hear it. You're right for her, Jeff."  
  
Jeff nodded, more reassured of himself. "Every time I look at her, my skin burns. When she looks in my eyes, my heart melts. You know those hazel eyes. Have you ever really looked into them?" The younger man leaned back on his elbows as his head spun with visions of Lita. "To me they have the power of that Greek mythological creature. You know the one...that Medusa. She can turn me to stone with a glance; like I just freeze up when those beautiful eyes meet mine. And her body is perfect, the way her curves just... And that red hair and the way her lip curls ever so slightly when she smiles." He exhaled then sat up, staring at his hands. "She's a goddess to me, you know. Athena, Aphrodite, completely out of my league. I have never seen anyone as beautiful as she is. And it's not only physical." He looked up at Edge. "She makes me laugh. She makes me feel safe. Damn, I live each day in the hopes that she'll just look at me. And the hope that one day she'll look at me the way I look at her."  
  
"Jeez, Jeff." Edge said. "I didn't realize you had it that bad."  
  
"It's not a bad thing." Jeff said, smiling. "I want to hold her in my arms. I want to feel her pressed against me at night, and fall asleep knowing she's there. I want the last thing I see in the day to be her. And when I wake up I want her to be the first thing that greets me in the morning. I want to laugh with her. I want to be with her, comfort her, and hold her when she cries." He stood and looked at the other man: Fire, Passion, and intensity shining through. His voice strong and forceful with the emotions Edge saw swirling in the younger man's eyes. "I want to show her how amazing and beautiful she really is. I want to spend the nights with her, showing her how I feel. I want to make love to her till she can't even walk. I need her...I want her...in every way." Jeff sighed and slumped to the floor. "But I don't know how to start. I don't even know how to say."  
  
Edge leaned back in his chair, a shocked expression covering his handsome face. "Well, what you told me is pretty good."  
  
"I can't say that." His eyes darted to Edge's. "I can't say what I said to you."  
  
"Why not?" Edge answered. "Just tell her. That girl loves you. And don't shake your head at me, because you know she does. She loves you for you, Jeff. And what you just told me... You pretty much laid your heart on the table. That is what she loves. You. Now are you going to be a little Chicken Shit and live your life on the sidelines just dreaming about what she'll feel like in your arms, only thinking about what it would have been like to kiss her or have her tell you she loves you? Or are you going to 'Live for the Moment." Edge made the 'quote' sign with his hands. "Live, Jeff. Because if you don't, you'll be an old man thinking about the only girl you ever loved. We'll be in our seventies sitting on the porch and I'll be kicking you in the ass for being such a puss."  
  
Jeff laughed. "I get your point." His expression lightened but held a sense of confusion. "So I should just come out and say it."  
  
Edge leaned back in his chair. "Bingo."  
  
Lita slowly backed away from the door, unsure if she actually heard everything. She looked at her watch then jumped at the realization that she'd been standing there for a good ten minutes. She gathered herself then knocked. "Hey, guys. Come on. You're up soon."  
  
The door swung open and Edge stood there with a grin on his face. "Ok, Red. We're coming." She looked past him at the younger Hardy who was sitting on the floor, refusing to look at her.  
  
Edge noticed her worried look. "Don't worry." Lita looked at him, confused. He just smiled and held his Zippo out to her. "Hold this for me. I don't want to lose it during the match."  
  
Lita grinned, taking the prized position from the blonde Canadian. She never understood what his fascination was with fire, flint, and/or lighter fluid. But if it was important to him then it was important to her.  
  
"I'm going with Li. Catch up, ok?" Edge hollered over his shoulder to Jeff.  
  
He nodded as Edge scooted Lita out the door and down the hall. Jeff ran his fingers through his hair then stood. Jeez, he couldn't even look at her now, how was he going to tell her all that to her face. He exhaled and pushed his way out the door. He'd think of that later. He had a match now.  
  
Jeff continued down the hall, his eyes averted to the floor. His body jolted as he accidentally bumped into a larger man. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
He tried to continue walking but the bigger man put a large hand out, stopping him. "What's the matter, Jeff? Can't ya recognize an old friend?"  
  
Jeff looked up to see a pair of bright blue but angry eyes staring down at him. "What in the hell are you doing here?" he said through clenched teeth  
  
The larger man chuckled. "I'm here to make you a business proposition." His black hair greased back so his handsome features could shine through. A big man, his physique at least the size and build of Triple H but in looks, he far outmatched most of the wrestlers in the Federation.  
  
Looking at him now, Jeff could say he looked like a Calvin Klein super model. Not a rugged handsome, but a pretty boy look. Jeff looked past him to see some of the female security eyeing the larger man. "And why in the hell would I except a business proposition from the likes of you?"  
  
A sinister grin crossed the man's face. "That's simple. I know you have a match now. A rather dangerous one and she won't be out there with you." Jeff glared as the other continued. "So if you promise to meet me in the parking garage after your match, I'll leave her alone. And don't tell anyone."  
  
Jeff walked closer, staring up at the six foot five man. "I'll agree. But I swear to God, if you touch her...I'll kill you." He walked away, not turning to give the other a second glance.  
  
The man stood there, a smile on his face. He looked around noticing how one of the security guards kept eyeing him. He flashed a brilliant smile and ravished in the fact that he could see her melt. But that wasn't why he was here. That wasn't why he'd been applying for a security position with the WWF for so long. Finally, after so many years, he would get what he always wanted. Jeff Hardy would pay for what he did so many years ago. Jeff Hardy would suffer by his hands. Jeff Hardy would experience the worst pain in his life because of what he did. And nothing can stop him now. 


	8. God, that hurt

Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R.it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity.you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded.on with the story.  
  
Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R...it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity...you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded...on with the story.  
  
The four men stood backstage, behind the curtain. Edge kept rolling his shoulders back while Christian just stood with his hands on his hips. Matt paced back and forth as Jeff jumped, all trying to build excitement. As the crowd died down, all knew their match was about up.  
  
"Jeff" a voice yelled and the youngest Hardy turned.  
  
He quickly recognized who it was and ran towards the other man.  
  
Matt looked after his brother. "Hey, Jeff. Where the hell you going? We're on any minute now."  
  
"I know. I know." He called back before stopping in front of Chris Jericho.  
  
"Good. I caught you." Chris said. "Lita said you had to talk to me before your match. What is it?"  
  
"I just need a favor." Jeff said. "Can you just stay with her during the match? Something's ... uhm ... something's up and I can't explain but could you just do that for me. You know, make sure no one strange comes around."  
  
"Yeah sure." Chris said, nodding. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Jeff smiled and trotted back to his brother as Edge's music filled the arena.  
  
Edge turned back before walking out. "Good luck out there."  
  
"Back at ya." Matt answered.  
  
The blondes exhaled then walked through the curtain. Ahead of them stood the steel cell and at the center, two ladders. The crowd went wild. And Edge shot up a silent prayer. 'God, please let this be ok.'  
  
+++  
  
Chris walked into the Hardy's locker room to see Lita staring at the screen. "Don't worry, they'll be fine."  
  
She startled at his entrance, but smiled when she realized who walked in. "I hope so. I just hate it when they do these matches. All of them. They could get killed out there and for what. Just so some ... some people can get a few thrills."  
  
The blonde Canadian sat next to his friend. "They do it because they love it. All of them. You should know more then anyone, Red, the thrill of being out there with thousands of people screaming for you. Matt does it for the rush. Sparks does it for the fans. Jay does it cuz he thinks it's a hell-of-a-lotta fun. And Jeff does it for you."  
  
Lita's eyes shot to his, questions gleaming through. Chris smiled. "Oh don't act like you don't know."  
  
"But I don't want him doing that. Especially for me."  
  
"It's not that." Chris explained. "You're his motivation. The only reason he can go out there and do what he does, or anything for that matter, is because in his head, he thinks that if he doesn't give it all, he'd fail you. So he runs out there and ... well, look at him. He's one of the most popular wrestlers in the business."  
  
Lita looked down, then smiled as she looked back to the monitor. "Yeah. And they're all doing what they love. You're right."  
  
"I know I'm right." Chris said with a smirk. "I'm older than you and I'm bigger then you so I'm always right."  
  
Lita laughed as she turned her attention back to the match, a serious expression immediately falling into place.  
  
+++  
  
"Oh my God, King." JR said. "I have never seen such carnage."  
  
Edge and Matt lay in the ring, unmoving. Jeff lay outside the ring while Christian leaned unceremoniously against the cage. Jeff Hardy made it to his feet just as Edge did. He knew his part was almost over. He exhaled as he turned and began to climb up the inside of the cell. Step by step, he climbed further towards the ceiling. Edge, seeing the youngest Hardy making his move, arranged the ladder a little off center in the ring, closer to Jeff.  
  
The King laughed. "Hey, JR. Look at this. Jeff thinks he's Coco the Gorilla."  
  
As Jeff reached the top, he grabbed onto the roof, swinging himself so he now faced the hanging bag, and Edge at the top of the ladder. A bag. They needed something to go after for a ladder match so they just filled a potato sack with sand. Damn bag. Jeff swung himself out, as a child would on monkey bars, trying to get towards the bag. His eyes met Edge's and both men nodded, ever so slightly.  
  
"OH MY GOD." JR exclaimed, more worry in his tone then usually is. "Did you see that? Did you all just see that?"  
  
Jeff closed his eyes, readying himself for what was coming. Edge exhaled then pounced off the top of the ladder, spearing the youngest Hardy. Both men hit the side of the cell, shaking the steel cage as the two tumbled to the ground. Edge gripped the cage, slightly slowing they're decent, but the two still hit hard and with a smack that echoed throughout the arena. The crowd screamed, excited at the intensity of the match.  
  
Edge blinked his eyes, but stayed on the ground, aware that his part in the match was now over. He glanced over at the younger Hardy, to check on his friend. Jeff lay motionless, his face towards Edge, his eyes closed. Edge poked the younger man's leg, his concern getting the better of him. Jeff's eyes fluttered open. He slowly rolled over, "Shit" he cursed under his breath.  
  
Edge smiled at his friend, knowing that if Jeff could swear, he was probably ok. Relief flooded the two men as the bell rang, and Edge's music rang strong again. Edge gripped the side of the cage, trying to pull himself up. But he winced at the pressure. He glanced at his fingers, noticing that four of them looked completely distorted. Great, the last thing he need now were broken fingers. But hey, it kept him and Jeff alive. Christian jumped down and helped his brother up. The two slowly made their way to the back of the arena.  
  
Matt crawled over to Jeff, supporting his younger brother against his shoulder. "Alright, Flyboy. We are soooooo done for the night."  
  
Jeff smiled as his brother helped him towards the back. His head was spinning and he couldn't see straight. "Jesus, that frigging hurt."  
  
Matt led them behind the curtain to the awaiting paramedics and a hysterical redhead.  
  
Lita left Edge's side and ran to Jeff, sliding under his other arm to help Matt. "God, Jeff. Are you ok? Can you see? My God the..."  
  
Jeff pressed a finger to her lips. "Shhh...not so loud."  
  
They led him to a bench and sat him down as a paramedic immediately came to his side. Lita looked at him then walked over to Edge. The blonde man lay on a stretcher, the paramedics waiting to take him to the hospital to get his fingers splinted. Edge, however, had insisted they check out Jeff before he'd even go. Lita stroked the Canadian's hair then slid the lighter into his hand. "How's it feel?"  
  
Edge smiled as he squeezed his lucky lighter. "Feels like I've been hit by a truck."  
  
"You feel like you've been hit by a truck." Jeff yelled. "It was your shoulder that plowed into my ribs."  
  
"Yeah." Edge countered. "But you landed on me, Skittles. And if I didn't try to slow our fall, we'd probably be dead."  
  
Jeff smiled as they shone a small flashlight into his eyes. "Yes, and I really appreciate your sacrifice."  
  
Chris looked around the room, noticing how the four men were being pampered. "Jeez, one would think they came back from the war."  
  
"Don't be jealous." Christian said. "If you did what we did, you'd want and get all the attention too."  
  
Chris shook his head. "If that's what I have to do for attention, then forget it."  
  
Jeff jumped off the bench he was sitting on, waving away the hands. "Ok. That's enough. I'm good now."  
  
Lita immediately ran to his side. "What are you doing?" She eyed the paramedics, reading that they wanted to take him to the hospital just to be safe. The cut on his head was slight but any head trauma should be immediately double checked. "You've got to go with them."  
  
He shook his head. "No can do. I've got other engagements I need to handle."  
  
"Jeff." Lita said, not letting go.  
  
"No." he said forcefully. The look of pain in the redhead's eyes screamed to him, so he softened his tone and expression. "Look. It won't take long. I promise. Just give me ten minutes, then I'll come right back and go with them, ok?"  
  
She looked to Matt then Christian. Both men just shrugged. Edge grinned. "There's no use fightin' him, Li. If he's going...he's going. You better be back, Hardy. I am not going to this hospital as the only check-in."  
  
Jeff smiled. "I promise. I'll be back."  
  
Lita walked with Jeff, taking him where he was leading her. He didn't want her coming, but knew he needed the help getting there. They walked in silence for a good minute. Now a minute isn't that long of a time. But when it's silent and it's with the woman you love, it is. Jeff looked up and saw the door to the parking garage ahead. He stopped and turned Lita in his arms. "Now look. I know I'm going to need some help getting back. But I gotta go in there." He said, gesturing towards the doors with his head. "You can not follow me, ok. I had to come alone and I don't know what would happen if I didn't. So promise me you'll stay here and wait, no matter what."  
  
Lita nodded her head. He started to walk away, but she grabbed his arm, turning him to her again. "Don't be too long." She raised her hand to his face and wiped the sweat from his forehead, ran her hand through his hair then stepped back, allowing him to pass.  
  
He smiled a weak smile at her then walked towards the door. Lita stood there watching him go. She looked down at her hand, his blood on her fingers. She leaned against the wall, clenching her fist. Where is he going? What does he need? Lita didn't know. But she'd wait there for him to come back. And when he did...there would be a lot of explaining to do.  
  
***REVIEW AWAY*** 


	9. Jeffstupidnever

Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R.it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity.you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded.on with the story.  
  
Lita tapped her fingers together, nervously. Where is he? She couldn't even remember how long it's been. She only knew it had been too long. She pushed off the wall and headed for the door. But Jeff's words came to mind and she stepped back. God, what was he doing? Her thoughts wandered to the conversation he was having with Edge. He couldn't have possibly meant her, could he? She smiled. He did. He did mean her. Jeff is in love with her.  
  
Her cheeks turned red as she recounted what the younger Hardy said to the blonde Canadian. And everything he said. Lita made her decision then. Jeff wouldn't say anything, so she would. But... what if he wanted to make the first move? What if he'd been waiting all this time for the perfect moment? No. She'd wait for him, as long as it took, she'd wait for him. When he was ready, he would tell her. She knew it. And she would be right there showing him exactly how she felt.  
  
+++  
  
Jeff walked slowly through the parking garage. He knew that bastard was here, he knew his entire body ached, and be damned if he would show any weakness. His eyes shot across the way to spot an old Mustang and the familiar large man leaning against the hood. As he approached the other man grinned, menacingly. "I see you keep to your word."  
  
Jeff glared as he came to a stop only a few feet from the car. "You knew I would. Now what do you want?"  
  
Three men appeared out of the darkness and surrounded Jeff. "Just a little chat," he said.  
  
Jeff glanced around, knowing that he couldn't fight his way out of this situation if he was in top shape much less a member of the walking wounded. "So I'm here. Let's chat."  
  
The other stood up, closing the distance between them. "So here's the deal. I leave her alone, for now. There's an alternative rock bar on 11th street in this town. I won't tell you the name, but ask Jim, the guy at your hotel desk." He smiled as Jeff's eyes blazed with the realization that he knew where they were staying. "I gave him the name of the bar and told him to give it to you when you asked for it. Be there at 1:00 tomorrow night. In case you didn't know, Vince gave you and all your team Monday off, so there won't be any trouble with you staying some extra time. Sit at the bar and stay there until someone comes for you and you alone. And no authorities. If you don't, there will be a certain surprise for a specific redhead, and I know you don't want that on your conscience." He paused a moment, letting his words sink in, and allowing Jeff's imagination to run with what he implied. "I'll be waiting." He turned his back and got in the car before sticking his head back out. "Oh. And you'd better dye your hair bright green. That way he knows it's you."  
  
Jeff saw him close the door and the man on his left nodded. The three men around him dispersed, but not before an exceptionally large one punched him in his already bruised ribs. The larger man threw the Hardy boy out of the Mustang's way as it sped off.  
  
Jeff felt the impact, immediately. God, that hurt. He couldn't breathe, his head spun. He slowly picked himself up onto all fours. "That son of a..." Jeff reached out and used the hood of a Jeep to steady himself and he slowly made his way back to where he had left Lita. Jeff knew he had to go to the bar. He didn't want to, but when Lita's safety was at risk, he'd do anything. The look in that psycho's eyes told him this wouldn't be good. Jeez, he wouldn't be surprised if the bigger man tried to kill him. Jeff smiled. Nah, he wouldn't do that. Would he? A serious frown fell into place. God, he wouldn't put it past him to do something like that. After all, they had once been friends and Jeff knew the man well. Jeff shook his head, positive now of the only thing he could do. Even if they'd kill him, beat the hell out of him, whatever. He'd go. For her... he'd go. At least, hopefully, that bastard would leave her alone. He was going, and nothing was going to stop him.  
  
"Oh God, Jeff." Lita yelled. She ran over as the youngest Hardy stepped through the doors. He looked worse then when he left. "What happened? Who was in there?"  
  
Jeff leaned against the smaller woman and continued walking down the hall. "Ask me later."  
  
She looked at him, confused, but eventually nodded. The two walked in silence. Their footsteps, rhythmic and constant, were haunting. Jeff tripped as a dizzy spell hit and Lita pressed her back against the wall for support and placed her other hand against his chest to steady him. "Easy now. Take it slow."  
  
Jeff forced himself to continue walking. He knew he had to get back to the medics and the sooner he did, the sooner he could get away from Lita's prying eyes.  
  
"Jeff." Matt called as he ran over to yet again help his brother walk. "What in the hell are you doing?"  
  
Jeff waved away their concern as he sat down on the stretcher that the paramedics were pointing at. "Don't worry. You ready there, Sparks."  
  
Edge nodded. "It's about time you got back here. Let's do this."  
  
Both men stood up - Jeff leaning heavily on Edge - against the wishes of all in the room and walked away to where the ambulances always waited. The paramedics quickly ran behind, constantly trying to coax the two men to sit down.  
  
Chris walked up behind Lita, noticing the far-away glance the redhead held. "What happened back there?"  
  
Lita shook her head. "I don't know. But something is definitely wrong."  
  
"I know." Matt added. "He's got that look in his eye again. You know the one."  
  
Chris nodded. "Yeah. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."  
  
Matt looked at Chris and the two sighed, both knowing Jeff Hardy well; both knowing the consequences when that fire burned. And it was never good. 


	10. Can it get any more sappy then this

First of all, I gotta give a shout out to all those awesome people who've been reviewing. Thanks a lot. Secondly, I gotta shout out to all those reviews that made me laugh, (i.e.: The wrestling mafia and the guy who just out right said it sucked.) I know they were serious so please don't be offended. I just thought they were great.  
  
Anyway.  
  
Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R.it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity.you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded.on with the story.  
  
Jeff leaned against the sink in his hotel bathroom, his head hung. Vince had given them all the week off, including Jericho, which surprised him because Chris didn't even have a match. But then again, if Chris wanted off he could usually get it. When they left the hospital, Jeff told them he wanted to stay behind for another few days and the others should go on ahead. Of course, they all said no. Matt actually jumped at the chance to hang around and see Seattle. So despite his best efforts, the group was still here.  
  
Edge, Christian, Chris, and Lita went out on the town. Matt and Trish spent the entire time in the hotel room. Apparently 'Matt's plans of seeing Seattle' should have been called 'Matt's plans of sleeping with Trish in Seattle.' But none the less it was still Seattle. He and Lita decided to bunk in her room, considering neither really wanted to make an entrance into Matt's. There were two beds and he could handle it. Plus it's not like he had anywhere else to stay. Edge was with Christian and Chris was rooming with Torrie. On top of that the hotel didn't have a single room open.  
  
Jeff looked up into the mirror at his newly dyed green hair. He exhaled as he rubbed his bare chest, his fingers brushing across the bandage that held his bruised ribs. God, he hated the color green. If anything, this would raise suspicion. But then again, that's why he waited until now, 10:00 at night, to do it. This was that feeling. That feeling of dread he had not one week ago. What is going to happen? Would he even be alive to find out? Jeff shook his head as he jacked his pants onto his hips. It doesn't matter. Lita will be OK and then everything will be fine. And he refused to think ahead; think of what possibly could happen next.  
  
He opened the bathroom door and stepped into the hotel room. He glanced over to the bed and saw Lita curled up under the covers, despite that the lights were still on. She'd had a busy day, plus she'd been up for, what, at least thirty-six hours by now. She always worried so much about them after those extreme matches. He smiled as he quietly made his way to his bag and pulled out a button down shirt to wear. After all, going to a bar he should somewhat fit in. After he dressed, slapped on some cologne and was somewhat pleased with his appearance, he knelt down at Lita's side.  
  
She looked so peaceful, just laying there. His eyes trailed over her. He wanted to remember her: every curve, every line. For all he knew, this could be the last time he'd see her. Jeff raised his hand and gently caressed her cheek. He wanted to tell her. Tell her how much he loved her. But if he woke her and said something, one thing would lead to another and he probably neither could nor would ever leave.  
  
He ran his finger over her cheek and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "God, you are so beautiful." He said more to himself then to her. Jeff decided right then and there, she had to know. But his words might flow better in some other form. He stood and walked to the desk, pulling out a pen and some of the stationary hotels always have lying about. He bit the cap of the pen, thinking exactly how he wanted to word everything. Satisfied in what he was going to say, he put the pen to the paper and wrote. Lita would know how he felt. Even if they were his last words to her...she would know.  
  
Jeff took his time, thinking before he wrote. After an hour, he was pleased. He pulled out one of the envelopes, placed the letters inside and sealed it. (He never thought he'd need three pages to tell her everything.) On the front he wrote: Amy. At a time like this, he felt the need to address her by her real name; not by the nick-name she grew up with, the one most people called her.  
  
Jeff exhaled and walked over to the bed, letter in hand. He carefully leaned it against the lamp. He looked down at her and slowly leaned in close. "I love you." He whispered before placing a soft kiss to her lips. The slightest of kisses, but he had to know. He had to know what it felt like, what she tasted like. A single tear slid down his cheek as he pulled away. He carefully pulled the covers down so he could see her hand. On her left middle finger, she wore a silver ring, a Celtic cross. He slid the ring off her finger and placed it on his left pinkie.  
  
He fisted his hand and kissed the ring, solidifying his gesture of never leaving her. He then removed the Celtic knot ring from his right pinkie and placed it in front of the letter. It is hers now. Jeff bent down again, turning her left hand to kiss the palm. She mumbled something, but then he smiled when he heard her say his name. As another tear dropped from his eye, he quietly stepped away. He left the keycard on the dresser and walked to the door, pausing to take one final look back into the room. With a depressed sigh, he turned his back and walked out the door, quietly closing it behind him.  
  
+++  
  
Lita's eyes fluttered open. She squinted. Gosh, that light is assaulting. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking at the clock. Only 11:30. She glanced around the room. Where's Jeff? Her eyes skimmed from the bathroom to the balcony. Then the pink envelope on the bed stand caught her attention. Amy? It said, Amy. Nobody called her Amy except...  
  
Jeff.  
  
She quickly grabbed the envelope, running a finger through the top. She reached inside, pulled out the letters, and quickly opened them. They read:  
  
My Darling Amy,  
  
This isn't exactly the way I wanted things to happen. I wanted to tell you to your face. I wanted to see your reaction and be there for whatever came afterwards. But it looks like that wasn't meant to be. I was going to wake you, but you looked so peaceful and I just couldn't. So before I say anything else, I want you to know...  
  
I love you  
  
I love you, Amy. I have for some time. I guess I didn't have the guts to say anything because I didn't want you to hate me. I know that I was being childish. I know you could never hate me, but I was afraid. Either way, I'm in love with you.  
  
You may have noticed that your ring is gone. [Lita looked down at her hand to notice that her Celtic cross was no longer on her finger. She continued to read:] I know I should have asked you first...but I took it. I left my Celtic knot in front of the letter. It's yours now. [Lita looked at the table and picked up the other ring, slowly turning it in her hand before continuing:] I want you to wear it, just like I'm wearing yours. [She slid the ring onto her left middle finger.] That way every time I look at my hand, make a fist, or even move my fingers, I'll see it, feel it and remember you. And you'll feel the same with mine.  
  
I can't tell you where I am. But I had to go. And it's not because of you or how I feel. Believe me, Dearest, I am not running from you. But...  
  
Well, it's later now so I'll tell you. After our match you took me to the garage. There I had to meet someone. I won't tell you who, because by now it makes no difference. But he caught me before the match and said if I didn't meet him there, he'd go after you. So I went. Once there, he said I had to meet him at this bar, or else. He threatened to come after you, and I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let him go after the woman I love. He left the address with our hotel clerk. Yes, my love, he knew where we were. So I got the address from Jim and went to him. And that's where I am. Sorry about the green sink. But he said I had to dye my hair green so they'd recognize me. I really do hate Green. But anyway, I don't know if I'll be back. I don't know what they'll do. I don't even know if I'll live to find out.  
  
But you can't come after me. Darling, you can't. Please, I beg you. I was supposed to go alone. Alone! No back up, no cops, nothing. If anyone else came, they'd be after you in an instant; and that can not happen. That's why I want you to leave. Please, just run. Forget about me and just go.  
  
I know it's been a long time, and believe me; it's extremely hard to keep emotions like this hidden. Especially, considering how great of a friend you are to me. But I guess I did a good job. Although, now I'm regretting that. It's just.I want you. I've wanted you so badly; to feel you against me, to be inside you, to feel your skin, your mouth, your hands. Sitting here, looking at you and knowing that I have to go. It's killing me. I just want to. but I can't. Because they'd take you. And it's not worth it. Your death or kidnapping or whatever it is they'll do is not worth that one moment, no matter how much I want it.  
  
I never intended to hurt you, sweetheart. I never wanted to break your heart. But sitting here now at almost 11:00, my heart can't help but break. But it won't end like this. After all the stupid mistakes I've made by being a pansy ass and not just coming out and saying 'I Love You' and doing something about it, I'll finally do right by you. I'd die for you and maybe, just maybe, I can take him with me. As long as there's breath in my body, I won't let them hurt you.  
  
Tell Matt and my Father that I love them. Tell Chris and Jay that Gin and Tonic beats Scotch and Soda any day. And tell Sparks thanks, for being the best friend a guy could ask for. And you, my beloved Amy, I love you more then life itself.  
  
Yours Forever,  
  
Jeff  
  
***Come on, review. I love them so much. Please, sir.can I have some more?*** 


	11. Reaction

Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R...it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity...you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded...on with the story.  
  
Lita sat dumbfounded on her bed, the tears slowly sliding down her cheek. She couldn't believe what she held in her hand. Did Jeff really write this? Of course he did, she told herself. She carefully folded the document back up and put it into the envelope. What could she do? He didn't want her interfering. But be damned if she would lose him now. Not with everything she feels. She won't let him go. Not after everything she heard him say to Edge and those beautiful things he wrote in the letter. She wiped her eyes.  
  
No  
  
She would not lose him now. How bad could it really be? They could go after him. She picked up the phone and dialed for room 315.  
  
"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered on the other end.  
  
"Adam? Sparks? It's me." Lita's voice cracked. "I...I...I need you here. Please. Get Chris and Jay and come here now. Please?"  
  
"What? What's wrong?" His voice rang clear, as if he was pulled from his sleep by her frightened tone.  
  
She could hear scuffling in the back, as if he was getting changed. "It's Jeff. Please. Just come now. And just you three. Please, hurry."  
  
"Yeah ok. We'll be right there."  
  
She heard the phone click then she hung up her receiver. Lita pulled herself out of bed and pulled on her jogging pants. She paced the room, anxious. Oh God, where were they? She looked down at the ring on her finger and kissed it. He was right. She could never forget him. And even now, through the ring, she could almost feel his presence. She knew they'd help. Adam, Chris...they'd get Jeff back. And if they wouldn't help ... she'd just have to do it herself.  
  
+++  
  
"DAMN IT!" A male voice cursed as his cell phone rang.  
  
"Just leave it." The female answered breathlessly.  
  
He paused a moment, then rolled off his girlfriend. "It might be important. I can't just let it go." He reached to the bed stand and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Chris. It's me," Came the reply. "Come to my room, quick. It's Lita. I've never heard her so frightened. She was just...I can't even describe it. Just please come. She asked for the three of us."  
  
"Yeah sure. Just give me a minute." Chris said before hanging up. He jumped off the bed and grabbed his shirt, which was heedlessly tossed aside not two minutes ago. "I'm sorry, baby."  
  
"What is it?" she asked, sitting up in bed and pulling on a shirt of her own. "Is everything ok?"  
  
"I don't know." He answered as he tied his sneakers. "That was Sparks. He said that something's up and Lita never sounded so scared in her life. She asked for us."  
  
"Oh, my God! I hope she's ok." The little blonde answered.  
  
He turned quickly and planted a passionate kiss on the lips of the woman who sat in his bed. "Mmmmm. I love it when you do that thing with your tongue."  
  
She got up and shoved him towards the door. "You just go and make sure everything is OK."  
  
Before he knew it, he was standing outside the door. He smiled then quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her close for another kiss, this time combing his hand through her long hair. He grumbled when she pulled away. "Keep that thought." He said  
  
Torrie smiled at him as he ran down the hall. How she loved that man. She shook her head as she walked back into their room, a serious expression now gracing her face. Lita had asked for them. And the redhead was never afraid, at least not so much to make Adam so worried about her. She could only hope that everything would be fine. And if not, the guys would certainly see to it. 


	12. A Decision

Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R...it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity...you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded...on with the story.  
  
Christian read the letters in his hand. The others had already read them, and now he was the last to learn. When they arrived, the redhead had almost collapsed from the emotions coursing through her body. But after a few minutes they calmed her down and she was able to tell them a shortened version of what happened.  
  
They asked to see the letters, maybe getting a better idea from his choice of words. Jeff was always very careful, and something might give it away. Christian looked up at the others in the room. "So what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know." Edge answered. That's the best he could come up with? The blonde man shook his head as he knelt down at Lita's side. She hadn't moved from that chair since she handed them the letters. "Li, honey, did he say anything to you?"  
  
The redhead silently shook her head, not looking at any of the men in the room.  
  
Chris sighed in frustration. "Well, I don't care what you characters are doing? I'm going after him." He walked to the door.  
  
Edge jolted up, grabbing the Canadians arm. "No wait. We can't just charge around Seattle looking for a guy with green hair. We need a plan of action or something."  
  
Chris grumbled as he accepted his friends comment. "We don't have the time, though. We need to act quick."  
  
"Act quick, Chris?" Christian said. "Acting quick can get us killed. We have no idea what's going on."  
  
"I know that!" Chris yelled. "But all this talk is wasting time. We have to go."  
  
"Not Yet!" Edge said forcefully, all noticing how Lita was flinching from their brash tones. He immediately softened his voice. "Li, What do you want to do?"  
  
Lita sat there, staring at her hands. She gave no response.  
  
"She's in so much shock, she can't even hear us." Chris said, agitated.  
  
"I can hear you just fine." She responded, dryly. All turned to look at her, slightly shocked at the sound of her voice. She stood. "And the answer is simple. We go after him. And if you don't want to go, I'm still going." She walked to the door.  
  
Edge grabbed her arm. "Wait."  
  
"NO!" She said as she pulled from his grasp. "I've waited too long. If I hadn't waited, I'd have gotten the chance to tell him. Hell, he might even still be here." Her voice shook from emotion, the tears beginning to swell again. "I love him, Adam. And he never knew. He never knew how I felt. I never showed him. And now it might be too late. Because I WAITED!"  
  
"Lita." Edge said softly, pulling the shaking redhead into his arms. "Shhh...I'm so sorry. I know what he means to you..." his eyes locked with Chris. "What he means to all of us."  
  
Christian nodded, walking over to rub his friends back. "Honey, you need to calm down. If we're going after him, we need to be on our toes. Can you do that?"  
  
Lita pulled away, wiping at her eyes.  
  
Jericho and Edge smiled. "That's a girl." Edge said. "Now look, I say we go to that desk clerk and force him to tell us where he went. You can't tell me he didn't look at that paper." All nodded and let Edge continue, taking the leadership position like he always did in times like this. "Then Chris, Lita and I will go after him. I really don't want you there, honey." He looked at the woman. "But you might know who we're dealing with." When Lita nodded, he looked at his brother. "That means you have the responsibility of telling Matt, preferably when we've been long gone."  
  
"Ahhhhhh Man." Christian groaned. "You realize that's gonna be a bitch, right?"  
  
Chris smiled. "Damn straight it is. That's why we always leave the negotiating to you."  
  
Christian glared at his brother. "And you take the hot-head with you?"  
  
Edge sighed, still serious, but aware that explaining now would save time later. "I can't really throw a decent punch." He said holding up his hands. "But I'm sure Chris would be more then happy to jump in a fight if he needed to. And I'm going because I don't trust him to keep his cool for Lita."  
  
Chris shot a hurt glance at Edge. "I'd never hurt her."  
  
Edge smiled. "I know that. But if there's one big brawl with Jeff in the heat you'd..."  
  
Chris grinned, slamming his fist into his palm. "Be right in the middle of it trying to...oh."  
  
"Yeah." Edge said. "Ok, so Jay, give us say, half an hour then go tell Matt. And don't come after us. Promise me. Promise her."  
  
Christian locked eyes with his brother and his friend. "I promise. We'll stay here."  
  
Lita paused, as if deciding whether or not to believe him. She looked up at Edge then the two turned towards the door.  
  
Chris tapped Christian's shoulder as the other two walked away. "Go tell Torrie. Tell her everything. And ... uh ... Tell her I'll have to take a reign check." He smiled as Christian's lip curled from amusement. "And tell her I love her."  
  
Christian nodded. "No prob, man. Now you guys go and bring that boy back." The others glanced into the room, then closed the door behind them. "For Lita's sake."  
  
***Come on. Bring those reviews. Sweet precious reviews. I miss them*** 


	13. Owie

Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R...it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity...you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded...on with the story.  
  
"Where did he go?" Edge asked the hotel clerk calmly.  
  
The young boy leaned back in his chair, a cocky grin smearing across his face. "I told you already. I don't know."  
  
Lita crossed her arms. "Yes, you do. Somebody gave you a paper. You had to know what it said."  
  
Jim shook his head. "No. I didn't look at it. He came for it at around 11:15. That's all I know."  
  
Edge turned as he heard Chris grumble. The other man was pacing a good ten feet behind them, anxiously watching Lita and Edge talk to the clerk. He shot the other blonde a warning glare then turned back to the clerk. "So you're telling us you didn't look at the paper at all. You have no idea where..."  
  
"That's right." Jim said.  
  
Lita exhaled, impatiently. "Look how much did they pay you to keep your mouth shut?"  
  
Jim dramatically placed a hand on his chest. "Muah? A bribe. Never. Anyway, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. That boy was dressed to the nines. He's probably out gettin' laid or having a lap dance or..."  
  
Lita's eyes fired - was it impatience or jealousy that actually sparked the emotion, she didn't know - as she leaned across the counter, jabbing the cocky bellboy in the jaw. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR ELSE I'LL RIP AWAY YOUR BALLS, USE THEM AS A TOURNIQUET FOR YOUR NECK, THEN I'LL PULL OUT YOUR TONGUE AND MAKE SURE THAT IT IS TIED TO YOUR NECK WITH YOUR..." Jim flinched back immediately snapping his mouth shut unable to talk with the visions of what this redheaded vixen planned on doing.  
  
Jericho pushed between the two "Honey, Honey. You gotta stop cuz you makin' me cramp." He leaned against the counter, rubbing his lower abs and thighs. "Jeez, you got one vivid imagination in that head of yours. Remind me never to piss you off." Chris shook his head, shaking out the pain that arose in him. He looked to Edge, instantly seeing the same pain mirrored back, then to Lita. "So anyway, that's not how you do it. We'll spare him a little dignity. Watch and Learn." And he lunged over the counter, grabbing the other man by the collar to effortlessly lift him out of his seat. "Now you listen here, little man." He said through clenched teeth. "You will tell me where the green-haired kid went, because I know you know. And if you don't tell me, there will be a lot of things you won't be doing with that mouth for a very long time."  
  
"I ... uh ...I..." Jim swallowed nervously. "He...he went...he..."  
  
Jericho grinned, forebodingly.  
  
+++  
  
Jeff stood outside a bar, the paper in his hand. He read the name then looked up at the overhanging sign. "This must be the place." He slowly made his way in, noticing how the bouncer moved for him and him alone, then blocked all other entrance. Now that was weird? They really are expecting him. He glanced around the room quickly spotting an empty stool at the bar. He brushed past the crowd and sat down.  
  
"What'll ya have?" the bartender asked harshly.  
  
He looked around then up at the man behind the bar. "Gin and Tonic" The bartender nodded and walked away. Jeff looked around again, trying to find anything that could be suspicious. He looked at his watch. 12:00. Damn. It was only midnight. "Make that a double." He called.  
  
The bartender nodded, doubling the drink and placing it in front of the younger Hardy. Jeff continued to nervously glance around the room. Three young women kept a constant eye on him. One even had the guts to walk over and converse. But when she noticed he wasn't interested, the three turned their attention to some more willing recipients. He rolled his shoulders, trying to stretch the tension from them. It's times like this where he wanted Chris or Adam with him. They would always have so much fun. No doubt Jay would be flirting with every girl he could find, and the rest of the gang would be placing bets on which one slapped him across the face first.  
  
Jeff smiled. Yeah. Bars with the group were certainly fun times. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He shot up a prayer, hoping that if Lita found the letter they wouldn't come after him. That prayer preceded a second; he hoped she didn't hate him. Maybe she doesn't love him, maybe she still thinks of him like a younger brother.  
  
Well, by now that doesn't matter. She probably already found the letter. She always was a light sleeper. The lights in the room probably woke her up soon after he left. He was damn lucky to get out without waking her. And she's probably either crying because he's gone, crying because she feels sorry for him since he's so pitiful and all, or crying because she stubbed her toe running towards the door, hoping to catch him. Whichever one, as long as she stayed put, everything'll be fine.  
  
They would come for him, do whatever it is they were going to do, and leave it at that. As long as they don't go after her. He shot up his third prayer - these things always work best in threes - Let them just stay the hell away from her.  
  
Jeff looked at the Celtic cross ring then chugged half his drink. There. Maybe the buzz from that will keep his mind in check. He should have known better. Drinking just doesn't do that to him, but hey, it was worth a shot. He exhaled. If only the time could move quicker. He looked back at his watch. 12:03. He rested his arm on the bar then lay his head in the crook of his elbow. This is going to be a long hour.  
  
***Come on. Bring those reviews. Sweet precious reviews. I miss them*** 


	14. It's You

Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R...it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity...you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded...on with the story.  
  
"Who in the hell is knocking on my door at 12:15 in the morning." Matt Hardy groaned at the rasping on his door.  
  
"Who gives a damn?" Trish said, groggily. "Just come back to bed."  
  
Matt grumbled as he swung the door open. "There better be a damn good....." his voice trailed off as he saw a frightened Torrie standing outside his door.  
  
"I.....I'm sorry." Torrie said, nervously.  
  
Matt reached out to his friend, pulling her into the room. "No. It's ok. What's wrong, honey?"  
  
Torrie chewed her lower lip as she walked into the room. "Jay told me to come here."  
  
And no sooner did the words leave her mouth then Christian walked into the room. He quickly closed the door behind him and turned the light on. Trish and Matt were fully awake now, a concern look gracing both their faces.  
  
Trish stood, not concerned that she only wore short shorts and a baggy tee- shirt. "What's going on here? Should we be expecting anymore company?"  
  
"No." Christian said, fiercely. "There's a lot going on and I don't want any interruptions until I finish ok?" The others nodded and Christian sighed. He'd spent almost half an hour deciding how exactly he was going to say this. Of all the news he ever had to break to anyone this had to be the hardest to date. Thinking about it, he even still wondered if his choice in wording would suffice.  
  
"Jay." Matt said, a worried look on his face. "What is it?"  
  
Christian combed his fingers through his hair. "Jeff's gone. He left a note."  
  
"WHAT?!" Matt said standing up heading for the door.  
  
Christian grabbed his arm and flung him towards the bed. "YOU AGREED TO LET ME FINISH!" his voice brought a shudder from all in the room. He sighed. "I'm sorry. This is just hard." He leaned against the table before continuing. "He wrote a note to Li. In it, he pretty much professed his undying love for her. But then he said that someone had threatened him.....threatened to hurt her, and he couldn't let that happen. Apparently if he went alone, they'd leave her alone. And Jeff did just that."  
  
Christian paused, steadying his voice. "Lita found the note maybe about a half an hour after he left. She called us. They...They're going after him. The guy knew where we were staying and left a note with the clerk. Chris, Lita, and my brother went to try and hassle it out of him. And I was given the responsibility of telling you. But we can't go. We can't do anything. If too many of us show up, things could be worse then they already are."  
  
"What do you mean?" Torrie asked, fear etched on her face and stung through her voice.  
  
Christian lowered his head. "In the note, Jeff ..... he uh ..... He said that he didn't know what would happen. He talked like he's ready to die for her. He even said something like 'I'll finally do right by you. I'd die for you and maybe I can take him with me.' He's going all out, and he thinks this character will probably kill him."  
  
Matt stood, pulling his jeans on over his boxers. "I'm going."  
  
"NO! You're not." Christian yelled. "I promised my brother and Lita that we would wait here. Now don't you make a liar outta me."  
  
Matt growled then sat back down on the bed. Torrie got up and knelt at Christian's side. "Chris. What about Chris? Did he say anything? Oh God, I know how he is. He's going to get himself hurt or arrested or."  
  
Christian rested a reassuring hand on the little blonde's shoulder. "He'll be fine. Don't worry. Chris can take care of himself. But he wanted me to tell you he loves you and not to worry." Torrie nodded and Christian smiled weakly at her. Now if only Chris could keep him from being a liar too.  
  
+++  
  
"This is the place isn't it?" Lita said pointing up to a large sign that overhung the sidewalk.  
  
"Looks like it," Jericho answered. "I just hope we're not too late."  
  
Edge looked at his watch. "It's ten to one. Let's just get inside and see what we can see."  
  
The others nodded as they approached the door. Surprisingly, there wasn't a line so the bouncer let them in, no problem. Edge, being the tallest of the bunch, took a quick glance around the room, spotting Jeff at the bar. "There he is." He said to Lita.  
  
Chris started to walk over to the youngest Hardy when Edge grabbed his arm. "No. Let's see what happens."  
  
Chris hesitated then followed Edge and Lita to a booth, sitting across from the two. "I don't like it. We should get the hell out of here now."  
  
Lita nodded. "I agree."  
  
"And we all know Jeff." Edge countered. "If we tried to drag him out, he'd just end up coming back again."  
  
Chris opened his mouth to object. But when Lita lowered her head in acceptance, he changed his mind. He signaled towards the bar and a waitress walked over. "Gimme a Scotch and Soda."  
  
The waitress looked to the other two. "Just a beer for me." Edge said.  
  
Lita looked up when the server turned to her. "Straight Vodka." The other woman nodded and walked to the bar.  
  
Edge shot an incredulous look towards the redheaded diva. "Straight Vodka? Honey, you're not much of a drinker to begin with. You sure you can handle the hard stuff?"  
  
The waitress placed the drinks in front of the three then walked away. Lita looked over to Edge as she gripped her glass. "Watch me." She said before chugging the entire shot.  
  
Edge's eyes met Jericho's, a look of concern gracing both men. Chris simply shrugged before taking a sip of his own drink. Edge looked over to Jeff. "That boy's head is still in his arm. Do you think he's drunk or passed out or something?"  
  
Chris shook his head. "Not Jeff. I've never seen that boy hammered or black out, well at least from liquor. All I know is this waiting is killing me. Let's just drag him outta here by that algae hair of his and..."  
  
Edge exhaled. "Just calm down. We're gonna see what happens and if nothing does for a half hour, we'll do that ok?"  
  
Chris paused looking over his shoulder to Jeff then back at Edge. "Alright."  
  
"Hey look at that." Lita pointed out. A group of men walked over to Jeff and tapped him on the shoulder. The younger Hardy looked up at the group. They exchanged some words, words that couldn't be heard. Then Jeff got up and followed them towards the back.  
  
"They're going to the alley." Chris spat out as he shot from his seat. "Come on, let's go around."  
  
Edge nodded, dragging the redhead up with him. Is that a look of shock on her face? Did she recognize one of them? He shook the thoughts from his head as he followed Chris out the door and around the building.  
  
"Hang up." Chris whispered as he looked around, seeing that they hadn't come out yet. "There's a dumpster right over there. Let's make a run for it and see what happens. Its close enough to the door so we can hear everything. Hopefully."  
  
Before any response the three made a dead run for the dumpster, hiding behind the large green and rusted metal box. Edge peaked over the top, pulling Lita with him. "Look, there they are. And they're stopping just in front of the back door. Can you recognize any of them?"  
  
Lita's eyes widened as she hid back behind the dumpster, not answering his question. Chris grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to look at him. "Lita, who are they?" His eyes fired with anger.  
  
Lita knew the emotion wasn't directed at her, but she still flinched back. "It's Nate."  
  
***Come on. Oh yeah. We getting good. Rack up those reviews. *** 


	15. Breakie Breakie

Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R...it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity...you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded...on with the story.  
  
Jeff exhaled as the four men led him through the back of the bar. Well, it's the moment of truth. There's no turning back, and even if he could, he wouldn't. Not when Lita's safety was at hand. She's all that matters. One of these day he figured his 'Live for the Moment' attitude would get the best of him. He could've come with backup, they could've demolished this group and they could've left before anyone knew what happened. But he jumped the gun like he usually does.  
  
He looked around, noticing how they surrounded him as they escorted. He felt like a prisoner being accompanied to death row. All he needed were the shackles. Jeff shook his head as he saw the back door. Well, it's show time. Just Bring It!  
  
The largest man pushed the door open, holding it for the Hardy. Jeff looked around then stepped outside, his eyes instantly locking with those of the leader. "Alright. I'm here. You win."  
  
Nate smiled as his 'goons' surrounded the Hardy. The boy would have to be nuts to try to get away now, but this is Jeff. "Now it's all over."  
  
Jeff cocked his head at the other man. "Over. What's over?"  
  
"You." Nate answered roughly. "It's all your doing. And now it's your turn to pay. Welcome to Hell, Jeff. Because I am your worst nightmare."  
  
"Hey, Jeff." Chris called running towards the younger. Edge tried to stop him, but Chris pulled away. Edge grabbed Lita, holding her against him, praying they didn't look here now. "I was bar hopping and walked in just as I saw you leave this way. What's going on?"  
  
Nate turned to look at the approaching blonde. "And with whom do we have the pleasure of this appearance."  
  
"My name's Chris." The blonde said with a smile. "Is there any trouble? What did he do this time? Sometimes he gets a little carried away in these places. If he damaged anything, just tell me. I got the cash to cover."  
  
Jeff lowered his head with a silent curse.  
  
"I'm afraid this is something that can't be paid for like that." Nate answered. "And...Chris? ..." he grinned menacingly. "You just got yourself into a lot more trouble then you ever thought possible."  
  
When the words left his mouth, the other men jumped the two wrestlers, quite easily dominating over them as they pounded them into the ground. Nate chuckled.  
  
Lita pulled from Edge trying to run towards Jeff and Chris. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back against him, so she was now sitting in his lap. She struggled. "We have to help them. We can't just..."  
  
"No." Edge forcefully whispered, leaning against the dumpster. "We need to get out of here so we can get help."  
  
Lita continued to struggle then slowly stopped. He could feel her shoulders shaking and knew the tears were about to come. Oh God. Her sobs might give them away. He quickly turned her in his arms, pushing her face into his neck, hoping it would muffle her whimpers. She clutched to him, her nails digging through his shirt and into his skin. "Shhh." He whispered. "Easy, baby. Easy."  
  
She nodded, understanding but didn't let go. She buried her face further into his neck and held tighter. He responded by pulling her even closer. He felt her shudder. She couldn't stop crying and he didn't expect her to. As long as they can't hear them.  
  
"That's enough." Nate cried. "Let me see him." The biggest man picked Jeff up, the Hardy too weak to stand on his own. Nate laughed at how his legs hung limply. He grabbed the Hardy by the shirt and threw him into the brick wall.  
  
Jeff hit with a loud smack then fell limply to the ground. Chris pushed himself up, gathering the last strength he could, but his attempts were hindered when a bottle broke over his head. Chris fell to the ground, joining Jeff in the realm of the unconscious as the blood already began to flow through his hair.  
  
"Throw them both in the trunk." Nate instructed. "We can't risk that blonde idiot getting away and finding us. We'll take Jeff, you take him. Meet us at my country place."  
  
His group nodded, and the largest picked up Chris, flinging him over his shoulder and toted him to the car. Two of the others followed him, and they sped off.  
  
Nate turned to look at the man at his feet. He kicked the unmoving body, spat on the younger man's head and walked to his car. The other he was with picked up the Hardy boy and dragged him away.  
  
Edge heard the engine rev and they were gone. He exhaled. "Ok, baby. Let it out now. They're gone."  
  
The redhead shivered and she cried out as the tears flowed fully. She scratched down his back, a combination of emotional pain and anger.  
  
Edge flinched at the stinging, but just held her tighter. He couldn't take it. Couldn't take her tears, the sorrow, the pain. He pulled away to look in her eyes and his breath caught at what he saw spinning in them. He quickly wrapped his arms around her again, trying to comfort in anyway he could. That look he saw broke his heart. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back. And he knew that look will grace the face of another, when they returned and had to tell Torrie.  
  
***Come on. Oh yeah. We getting good. Rack up those reviews. *** 


	16. Scars

Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R...it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity...you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded...on with the story.  
  
Matt paced the length of his hotel room. "Where the hell are they?"  
  
Christian could only sigh. "Just give them time."  
  
Matt walked to the window, looked out, then sat on his bed. Trish immediately crawled to his side, allowing him to pull her into his arms. He leaned back against the headboard, bringing her further into his lap. "I just hope they're all ok."  
  
"I'm sure everyone is fine." Christian said, reassuringly as he stroked Torrie's hair. The little blonde had been resting her head in his lap while he sat in a chair. She hadn't spoken nor moved since he'd said Chris was gone.  
  
All started at the sound of a knocking on the door. Matt jumped off the bed, running to the door. "Jeff, you stupid son of a..." his voice trailed when he saw who stood there.  
  
Edge led Lita into the room, not looking at the others, simply heading straight for the other bed and laying the redhead down. He quickly sat down next to her, pulling her into a hug and holding her. She willingly moved into him, clutching at his shirt, desperately.  
  
Matt shot a quizzical glance at Edge then looked back out the door, expecting Chris and Jeff to bound up the stairs. But they never did. "Oh my God, What happened?"  
  
Edge exhaled, gently rubbing Lita's back. "Close the door." Matt did as he was instructed then returned to his previous position at Trish's side. Edge continued. He told them the situation. All he could remember, word for word. And then who Lita said it was.  
  
At Nate's name, Matt's eyes flared. "Nate? He did this." He ran a hand through his hair and rolled off the bed, kneeling down in front of Lita. "Honey, are you sure."  
  
She said nothing but nodded.  
  
Matt swore then looked around, catching the confused look of all in the room. "Tell us the rest, then I'll explain."  
  
Edge sighed. "They were about to jump Jeff when Chris ran out from behind our dumpster. He approached them trying to get Jeff out of trouble. But nothing went as planned. I ... We heard them. They threw them to the ground, beating them as hard as they could. One of them must have picked Chris up and thrown him into the wall cuz we heard this sickening smack. Jeff made a last effort to fight back and we heard a crash. I think they broke a bottle over his head. Or maybe it was the other way around. I don't know; we couldn't see. Anyway, Nate said they were going to take them back to his country home. They threw both of them into the trunk and sped off. Then we came back here."  
  
Edge looked over to see that lost gaze staring back at him in Torrie. "I'm so sorry. I tried to stop him. I really did. I..."  
  
Torrie shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I...uh...oh God." She buried her head further into Christian's lap and the blonde Canadian continued to console her.  
  
"Who's this Nate guy?" Christian asked, looking at Matt.  
  
"It's not my place to tell." Matt said, looking into Lita's tear-filled eyes. "It's up to you, sweetie."  
  
Lita nodded, sitting up on the bed now. She smiled at Edge who continued to comfortingly rub her back. "It was some time ago. Before I came to the WWF. We were young, and training. Matt and Jeff had just signed their contracts and I was so happy for them. I had been dating Nate, at the point, for about ten months. I was getting real serious about him too, thinking that he was the best thing that could ever come."  
  
She lowered her gaze. "I was severely mistaken. One night, Jeff came to my place. He was so excited about winning his first match. I mean, yeah, the whole thing is staged. But finally the company let him pull through. After his good news, I had some of my own. I had just signed with the ECW. It wasn't the same caliber but it was still a wrestling league. And they were willing to be lenient with my contract."  
  
Lita looked at Matt, who only nodded trying to coax her into continuing. She agreed, lowering her eyes once again. "But it wasn't all happy times for me. I loved Nate and he didn't want me to be a wrestler. I was about to turn down my contract for him. Jeff spent about three hours convincing me not to. I realized then that if he really loved me, he wouldn't stop me because I'm a wrestler at heart. So I made up my mind to stick with the contract."  
  
Lita's eyes swelled, the dampness becoming apparent. "When I told Nate that night, he wasn't too happy. Jeff had stayed behind, since Nate did have an unpredictable anger streak. He..." she sighed heavily, then swallowed, steadying her voice. "He really cracked. Throwing everything. He went downstairs and after Jeff. He picked him up and threw him through my sliding glass doors. He was so cut up. These huge shards of glass just stuck out of his skin and the blood was...I..."  
  
Lita lowered her head into her hands, the tears flowing freely now. Matt immediately ran to her side.  
  
After a minute, Lita wiped her eyes then continued, her voice shaking. "Nate...he uhm ... after he threw Jeff through the glass, he turned on me. Jeff could barely stand. And Nate called me everything in the book. He said I was a ... cheating little whore of a slut and accused me of screwing around with Jeff behind his back. I..." Lita shook her head, using the momentum to push her hair out of her face. "I broke down. It wasn't true. I didn't. I really didn't. He uh... he stormed into the kitchen and came back with a ... a..."  
  
Edge leaned close to her ear to whisper soothingly; although what, nobody heard. He pulled her against his chest, holding her steady.  
  
Lita leaned back into him, her voice uncontrolled. "He came after me with a butcher knife. I ... I was pregnant and he...he thought the child wasn't his, but it was. It wasn't Jeff's but he didn't believe me. And he ..." Lita's shoulders shook, the sobs coursing through her body. "He stabbed me in the ... in the... down there. I...I fell to the ground. And Jeff...he uh...he heard me and pulled everything in him, running to me. Nate was about to stab me again, when Jeff...he uh...he got in the way, taking the knife for me, holding it into himself and taking it from Nate's grasp." Lita lowered her head into her hands yet again.  
  
"That scar." Matt said. "The one on his abs on the side of his body is from the knife."  
  
Lita nodded, pulling herself together again to try and finish her tale. "Jeff...he...made sure to fall on top of me, blocking Nate from doing anything else. Jeff then pulled out the knife that stuck outta him and threw it at Nate. I don't know if he hit him or what but he...he uhm...turned tail and ran out my door. Jeff... he...he took everything left in him and grabbed my phone dialing 911 as he applied the pressure to my wound. He explained to the operator what happened, the stabbing, the window, and my pregnancy, then told her of his wound. He...he passed out before I did, and I followed not thirty seconds later."  
  
Her shoulders shook again and Edge stroked her hair. "When I woke up, Jeff and I were in the same room. Apparently Matt insisted on us being together. I ... I... I lost the baby. He killed my baby." She looked up meeting the eyes of every person in the room, an angry reddened stare that screamed of pain unbeknownst to all present. "That bastard killed my baby. He tried to kill Jeff, my baby, then me. Even though my baby died and the injury he...I...I can still have children. The doctor said...he said it would be hard but it's not impossible. It's haunted me since. Sometimes I have to just let it out, and I'd cry on Jeff's shoulder or write out my frustrations." Her teeth clenched at the next three words. "I hate him. I came to another realization that night too. I...I fell in love with Jeff. After everything he did for me, I realized then that I loved him. And even after Essa I still thought it was only a brother protecting sister attitude with him. But it wasn't. And I didn't see it until it was too late. Oh God..."  
  
She collapsed then into Edge's arms, the Canadian quickly pulling her against him. His eyes darted to Matt's who had a look of shock that matched everyone's in the room. Apparently, he hadn't known the whole story either. Nobody had a clue. And everyone was shocked into silence. What could he say to that? How does one respond? All he could do was hold her. Hold her until she calmed. And that's just what he did.  
  
***Movin along nicely here. What'd y'all think? *** 


	17. Imaginations run wild

Here's a nice long one for all you people going through Jeff/Lita withdrawl. (  
  
Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R...it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity...you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded...on with the story.  
  
Eyes bolted open at the scream and he quickly scanned the room. Blinking a few times, he adjusted his eyes to see through the broken light. He sat up, leaning against the cement wall behind him. He shivered as his bare back touched the cool wall. When had his shirt been taken off? And how about his shoes for that matter? He wiggled his toes, noticing that he'd been stripped of shirt, shoes, and socks. "Well, at least they let me keep my pants."  
  
Chris reached behind his head, feeling the dried blood. They hit him good. Bastards. He exhaled, dropping his arm. A lone window cast bright moonlight into the room. He focused on the window. Damn, that's not even big enough for Torrie to squeeze through much less him. He bent his knees, resting his arms on the bent joints. He curled his toes into the dirt floor, a nervous gesture to keep his mind from wandering. Of course, it never worked.  
  
An old rickety stair case stood at the far end of the room, slanting sharply towards a door. Squinting, Chris could see the door's five or so dead bolts. Well, there goes the idea of breaking that down. Completely across him, a large wooden door stood. A blood chilling scream rang out, as if on cue from a horror movie.  
  
Chris stood up then, carefully looking around. Where's Jeff? No. It couldn't be. Stepping closer to the door, he could see a soft yellow light emanating from under the bottom crack. Every once in a while, a shadow would pass, blocking the light. Oh God! He's in there.  
  
His first temptation to break down that door fell from his mind. Whatever they were doing to Jeff, it couldn't be good. Jeff would need him here, if he ever saw the boy again. Chris stealthily snuck away from the door. A white cloth caught his eye and Chris made his way under the staircase. Whoever had taken them had made sure they had some necessities. At least that meant they didn't want them dead.  
  
He picked up the white sheet and the old blankets that were folded on an oak trunk and carried the items back to the far end. He nervously looked around, then lay the sheet on the dirt, smoothing it as a cover for Jeff to lay on.  
  
With a creak, the door opened and two men carried a motionless Jeff into the room. Chris backed away, ready to pounce but knowing it was extremely unwise, opted not to.  
  
The larger of the two, a man with bright white hair, carefully lay Jeff on the white sheets. The man couldn't be more then thirty-five, but with his white hair and haggard blue eyes, one could mistake him for fifty. He made sure to push the blankets under the Hardy's head, attempting to make the younger man comfortable in his unconscious state.  
  
The other man combed a hand through his curly brown hair. "Come on, Vinny. He's fine. Believe me, he ain't going nowhere."  
  
"I know. I just want him... I don't want him dead. You heard what Nate said if he didn't live through the night." Vinny stood and walked towards the open door, turning to wait for his friend.  
  
The curly haired man turned to Jericho, handing him a cotton cloth, picture and basin. "Here's some water if you wanna clean him up. If you don't try anything funny, you'll stay alive. So I suggest you do that."  
  
"Jacks, come on." Vinny called.  
  
Jacks nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." And with that said, he turned his back.  
  
The two men took one final survey of the room, and walked out the door from which they came. After a series of clicks, Chris quickly made his way to Jeff's side, immediately noticing the condition the younger man was in and that he only wore pants as well.  
  
Chris knelt at the Hardy's side, pouring water on the cotton cloth and cleaning the blood from his back, sides and chest. When most of the blood had been cleaned away, he rewet the cloth and ran it through Jeff's hair. But despite his best efforts, the young man's hair was still red, and sticky. He could barely see the green dye now, only blood and sweat.  
  
Wiping the cloth over Jeff's face, the younger man mumbled. Chris gently grabbed Jeff's head, trying to wake him. "Jeff, come on. Open your eyes, man."  
  
Jeff's eyes fluttered. He mumbled some inaudible words, trying to sit up.  
  
Chris put a hand on Jeff's chest, pushing him back down. "Don't get up, boy. You in terrible shape." He supported the Hardy's neck and poured some water down his throat. "And don't choke on it." Jeff Hardy coughed, spitting up some of the water. Chris only smiled. "You really are the master of perfect timing, aren't you?"  
  
The Hardy smiled and lay back.  
  
"You are one crazy SOB, you know that." Chris said  
  
Jeff closed his eyes, sleep now taking him.  
  
Everything inside him urged Chris to bound up those stairs, break down the door, and rip those bastards limb from limb. For everything they're doing to Jeff. For Lita and for Matt and for Sparks and Torrie ... But he couldn't. No. If Sparks were here, he'd keep his cool. He had to do what Sparks would do. Because now, more then anything, Jeff needed someone with a cool head. And if they were going to get out of this alive, that is what he damned-well needed to be.  
  
+++  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Trish asked, nervously. It had been almost an hour of silence after Lita broke down, crying into Edge's shoulder. And the petite blonde was the first to muster the courage to speak. "I mean, well, what now?"  
  
"Well I know what I'm going to do." Matt stated, hopping off the bed. He quickly looked around the room, spotting his cell phone on the dresser. He grabbed the phone and dialed a number, a number he knew by heart.  
  
Matt raised the phone to his ear, impatiently waiting for the other end to respond. "Hey...Yeah It's me...I know...Yeah, we'll be back as soon as possible but I got a favor to ask first...Yeah...Yeah...It's really important...Yeah we're still in Seattle...Uh huh...Do you think you could come here...and bring Bubba with you...I know...I know you can't just bring him, but we need him...Trust me, he's the only one that could really get this done...Glen...Glen, just listen..." Matt exhaled, rubbing his eyes. "I know...So can I count on you...What'd you mean why? ..." He eyed the room then walked to the bathroom, "It's a little complicated, but the abridged version...yes, the abridged version is...well, if you stop interrupting me I can tell you...right...so Jeff took it upon himself to..." he closed the door behind him, muffling his voice to the others in the room.  
  
Lita's eyes had followed Matt to the bathroom, the slamming door causing her to jump. "What's that all about?"  
  
Christian shrugged. "Beats the hell outta me. But why would he want Bubba Ray to come here with Glen?"  
  
"I have no clue." Trish answered. Lita's cell phone rang, startling all in the room. Not after the first ring did Edge's, Christians, Trish's, and Torrie's follow. All looked at each other warily before each answering their phones.  
  
Lita clicked hers open. "Hello?"  
  
"A wonderful. Have you all answered?" a rough yet soothing voice responded.  
  
"Yeah?" Edge said, unsure of how he could hear this conversation.  
  
"All of you?"  
  
Christian clenched his teeth. "Yes, all of us. Now who the hell are you?"  
  
"Excellent. I knew this thing would come in handy one of these days. I tried getting through to that brother, what was his name...ah yes. Matt. Where is he?"  
  
"Busy." Trish answered with restrained anger.  
  
"That's what I thought. But either way, you five will do. I have someone here, two in fact that want to say 'hello'. Can you do that? Maybe tell them you enjoyed your little walk down the road. Remember the one where we practically dragged you from the trunk of the car. You know the road, Lita, the one that leads from the highway to my house. The two miles of back dirt roads. Come on, guys. Tell them how you loved the exercise."  
  
Someone grunted on the other end then proceeded to speak in a gruff whisper. "Bite me."  
  
"Now that's not the answer I was looking for." A sickening thud followed by a whoosh echoed over the phones. "Maybe that'll teach you to answer when you are spoken to. Do you two wish to live; because if you do, I highly suggest you do what I say."  
  
"Yeah, well fuck off." A voice that was obviously Jericho's rang out.  
  
A loud smack made Torrie jump, knowing it was the sound of a large hand hitting Chris. "That's not duh way you talk to him." A deep voice said. "You saw what he did to your Little Friend for mouthing off."  
  
"Thank you, Joey. But it's really ok. It's always so much more fun to break the ones with the fire. And I know exactly how to extinguish that."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" a voice distinctly Jeff's. "I'm not some..." chains rattled. "puny weakling, you asshole."  
  
Rustling and struggling were now the only sounds heard. None in the room could decipher what was going on from only over the phone. After a minute or so, Chris's voice rang strong again. "No. What are you doing? Leave him alone, you've already hurt him enough. NO. NO DON'T. TAKE ME, INSTEAD. TAKE IT TO ME, YOU ROTTON SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
The only sounds now were crunching, grinding and shrieking screams that all knew now had to be coming from Jeff. Tears swelled in Lita's eyes. "Jeff." She whispered to herself. "JEFF, NO! STOP IT, PLEASE!" she called into the phone.  
  
The screams died down as the haunting voice spoke out again. "AH, I see you are calling to him. What do we think of that, Jeff? Is it any different now then it was those years ago? Is she still always calling for you? But wait, I seem to remember something...You haven't called for her...you never actually BEGGED me. Come on Jeff, call to her and I'll STOP." With the last word a crack rang out, almost like the sound of a leather strap.  
  
Jeff screamed out once then fell silent. They could tell Jeff was speaking through clenched teeth, just by the sound of his voice, although it was shaking from the self restraint needed to formulate words through the obvious pain. "I will never call her for you."  
  
Within in seconds the pounding continued, bringing hoarse cries from the young Hardy brother. Every once in a while, a different voice would rise up. The voice being that of Jericho begging them to stop. Jericho knew Jeff's persistence and that boy will never cry mercy. As long as he's conscious, he'd fight. "WHAT FUN IS THERE IN THAT! TRY ME ON FOR SIZE YOU YELLOW BELLIED LUSH! WHAT'D YOU HAVE TO BEAT ON AN ALMOST UNCONSCIOUS MAN! COME ON YOU PANSY ASSED MAMMA'S BOY!"  
  
Jeff's screams ceased and only silence. Listening closely, one could here the soft whimpers of Jeff, and the heavy breathing of others who were present. A slight chuckle resonated. "Actually I have a better idea. Put him over there. Right. Now do you see this...answer so they can hear you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Now where would be the most unpleasant place this can be...used. I think I'll leave that for Tack to decide."  
  
"Heh Heh!" A menacing, yet proper voice cackled. "I can be very creative. Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course. But you only have thirty seconds...ready...go."  
  
As the seconds ticked passed, only the sounds of contact could be heard with slight whimpers. Jericho was refusing to scream. But after a rip and a zip, he cried out. Not halfway through the time, Jeff's screams were added to the noise. As an unknown amount of time passed, the haunting noises stopped, and footsteps rang out.  
  
This time, Nate stood close to the microphone. "It seems, well, it appears they have passed out. And here I was looking forward to you hearing more. Oh well, next time I suppose. So here's what I want. I want her. Yes, you know who I mean. I want you, Lita. That's the deal. For now, I will not kill them. The plan is tomorrow night at midnight we will be outside your hotel. There it will be quite simple. No funny stuff and you come. The catch is, that once I leave here, there is a one hour time period. If I do not call Tack within one hour, he will make absolutely sure that this blonde idiot and your lover boy cease to be. You...and they live. No exceptions, no authorities, no nonsense. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yeah." Lita answered, getting shocked glances from all in the room.  
  
"Good. We shall be there shortly."  
  
With those words said, the transmission ended. At the click, all solemnly lowered their cell phones. None had the courage to speak. The females' eyes were already red. Edge and Christian even began to tear. The worst part was not the torture, but that they didn't know what it actually was. Lita jumped back into Edge when Matt came out of the bathroom, his cell phone in hand.  
  
He looked around the room, noticing the lost glaze that covered everyone's face. "What'd I miss something?"  
  
***Review.review.review.sweet precious reviews *** 


	18. Flooded Guilt

Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R...it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity...you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded...on with the story.  
  
Christian took the next few minutes to repeat the cell phone experience to the older Hardy brother. When he finished, Matt's eyes flared. "No, Lita. You are not going to him."  
  
"But Jeff."  
  
"I don't care." Matt said, cutting the air with his hand. "I will.we will not lose you too."  
  
Edge eased Lita away and stood up, stretching his back. "So what are we supposed to do? We don't have much time."  
  
"I know." Matt answered. "That's why I called Glen. They haven't even left Washington yet. His parents don't live that far from here. I asked him to come here and on his way pick up Bubba."  
  
"But what is Bubba Ray going to do?" Christian asked the question on everyone's mind.  
  
Matt smiled. "Not Bubba Ray. Bubba. His Bloodhound. Since he's on the road so much, he left his pet with his parents. I figured we could use the nose." Matt exhaled, sitting down on the bed. "I know how Nate is. And I know the dog will be able to pick up Jeff's scent."  
  
Matt looked to Lita, noticing the confusion staring back at him. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She wrinkled her brow and he lowered his head into his hands. "You see Nate and I went to school together. Actually we were best friends in high school. He knew I wanted to do wrestling all my life.same with Jeff. Well, it was senior year for me. And Jeff and I were never really popular. Most of the kids thought we were odd, strange. Especially Jeff. He didn't seem to care though. But one day this big guy, Luke Rauden. He decided to pick on my little brother. Nate and I cut history and hung out in the bathroom every Friday. Well, Luke knew this so right before that period he grabbed my brother, beat the shit outta him, and threw him into one of the stalls."  
  
Matt shook his head, violently. Anger more apparent in his voice. "When Nate and I went in there, we saw him, unconscious and bleeding on the floor, his head propped against the toilet. You guys wouldn't even have recognized him that bastard messed him up so much. They took Jeff to the hospital that night. I was there and Nate came to see me. I told him how I wanted to kill Luke for doing this to Jeff. It just made me so angry. I mean me, fine, if he came after me it was understandable. I was a rough kid, always trying to be a lady's man. But Jeff never hurt anybody. He was quiet and shy and."  
  
His voice trailed off, the brother now standing with his back to his friends. "Nate must have taken me seriously. He came to me not two hours later bragging about what he did." Matt turned again, looking Lita in the eye. "He went after Luke, gagged him tied him up, and then tied him to the bumper of his car. He dragged him down that two mile road. He killed him. I didn't really want him dead. I swear, Lita, I didn't coax him or anything. I just." he exhaled running a hand through his hair, now avoiding her eyes. "He went after Jeff and I was so mad. Nate dragged that man down that friggin road. And that's how I know we need the dog. I for one don't remember all the turns and the weaving winding what ever the hell you wanna call it. There were so many cross roads. He'd done it once. He'd do it again. Nate probably dragged Jeff, and Chris for that matter. And if he did, that dog will show us which way they went."  
  
Matt slumped back onto the bed. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault this whole thing is happening." His reddened eyes met Lita's. "I didn't turn him in. I.I could've stopped all this from happening if I only. but I just." He blinked, looking away. "That look in his eye. I mean, no remorse, nothing. He was proud of what he did and it." he licked his lips. "Well, it scared the shit outta me. I was afraid. But if I had said something then everything.the things he did." He swallowed. "To you and now what he's doing to them. If only I had the God Damn guts to do what was right then, Jeff and Chris wouldn't."  
  
Lita walked to Matt, stopping in front of the black haired man. "It's not your fault." Her choked voice sounded hardened yet pained. A strange change had overcome her in the last hour or so. She was different, and that change did not go unnoticed to those in the room. She gently pulled Matt's head against her stomach.  
  
Matt's arms reached around her waist as he buried his face into her abdomen. "I'm so sorry. I'm so."  
  
He wasn't balling, but Lita knew the guilt was flooding him. "Shhh. It's ok. Nobody blames you, least of all me. Shhh. It's ok." She purred in the most soothing of tones.  
  
Christian helped Torrie to a chair then walked behind Lita, resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I know exactly how we're going to get them back."  
  
Matt turned his head against her, yet not letting go. He tilted his head upward to see Christian. "Whatever it is.I'm in."  
  
***Review.review.review.sweet precious reviews *** 


	19. Taken

Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R...it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity...you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded...on with the story.  
  
Lita stood in the hotel lobby, alone. And she wasn't afraid to be alone. She knew she was strong and she could handle this part, no matter how gut wrenching it might be. This part of the plan required her to look like bait, like no one was going to interfere. Yeah, cliché, but nobody had a better idea. She exhaled pacing back and forth in front of the elevator. She'd never actually let herself cry over Nate. After everything he did, everything that happened, she never let his actions bring her to tears. And now that she had, the pain was almost gone.  
  
Yes, a little part of her will always carry the scar, and not only the physical one left on her stomach. But now she realized. Nate will not control her emotions. He will not control her actions. He will not control her future. Now with her mind set, nothing can shake the power she felt within herself. The power to face him again. The power to save Jeff.  
  
She glanced at her watch. Eleven Forty-Five. Ok. Not much time left. If all was going well, Trish and Glen should be on the roof keeping a watch, Matt in the alley, and Christian at the front of the building and Edge at the road. There is no way that they will get out of here with her. They'd come, make the exchange. While Matt and Christian talk it over.they get him to make the call. Then Edge slashes their tires, everything works out. Right? She exhaled, continuing to pace yet again.  
  
Lita looked out through the large glass doors as a black Lamborghini drove up. She stepped out as Christian came to her side. Matt peaked around the corner, glanced behind him, then stepped out, comforted that no one used that access.  
  
Two men stepped out of the car. One was a tiny man with a cleft chin and bright green eyes. He slammed his passenger door and circled the car to the front, all the while running his hands through his hair. The driver put the car in park and opened his door. A much larger man, almost a full foot over his partner stepped out. His crew-cut hair and hardened features screamed for respect and brought a feeling of intimidation from the smaller three in front of him.  
  
The smaller of the two scanned the area before standing before the wrestlers. "Come on, then."  
  
Lita stepped towards him but Matt reached out, grabbing the Diva's arm. "Where's Nate? He was supposed to come."  
  
The larger man opened his mouth as if to answer, but the smaller lifted a hand, silencing his partner. "We don't need to respond to them, Joey."  
  
Joey smiled and nodded, falling back into the role of intimidator that he did so well.  
  
The smaller man, Jacks, turned back to the group. "He's here. No need to worry."  
  
Christian crossed his arms. "Then where?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough." Jacks answered before motioning for Matt to step closer to him. Matt did just that and Jacks leaned forward to whisper. "And you've just lost."  
  
Matt's eyes trailed down to see a gun, a .44 caliber handgun to be exact, aimed for his stomach. "LITA, RUN QUI."  
  
The gun fired.  
  
"NO! MATT!" Trish screamed from the roof.  
  
A haunting silence fell as Lita saw Matt fall to his knees in slow motion. Her head spun, her knees weak, as he looked at her. His eyes widened as he slowly felt his way across his abs, then brought his hand within view to see the crimson fluid covering it. He mouthed the words 'Run'.  
  
And Lita did just that. The world returned to normal speed for her as she turned to the door. Another man with white hair stood there with a switchblade drawn. She gasped and quickly spun heading down the alley, trying with everything inside her to get away from the men who wanted her.  
  
Christian and Edge saw Lita run down the empty alley way. Edge let out a cry and ran towards the low sitting car and with a leap, dove over the top. His shoulder plowed into the bigger man, bringing Joey down to the ground. Christian ran towards Jacks, who responded by pointing a gun into his face. "I'd tell your brother to stop if I were you."  
  
Edge looked up and saw the immediate danger his brother was in. He stepped off his victim and stood next to his brother. The white haired man, Vinny, stepped through the doors and stood behind them, knife to Edge's back. "I'm sorry." He whispered so only Edge heard.  
  
The blonde glanced behind him and saw the remorseful stare in the other man's eyes. Edge lowered his gaze to the ground, aware now that Lita was alone.  
  
Jacks looked at his watch. "Ah, very good. Our job here is done. Grab your friend." He demanded, pointing to Matt with his free hand. "And go and stand over there." Pointing to the other end of the parking lot.  
  
Edge and Christian complied, hoisting up the Hardy and carrying him. Christian's eyes met his brother. "Moving him is going to make it worse."  
  
Edge looked down at the black-haired man. "I don't know if it'll make a difference now."  
  
+++  
  
As the alley grew darker, Lita slowed and turned to look behind her. She squinted and saw Edge and Christian carrying an unconscious Matt. "ADAM!!!!"  
  
He looked up and she knew he saw her. Then he started running towards her, yelling.  
  
She couldn't hear him. What did he.  
  
An arm wrapped around her neck as a cloth was placed over her mouth. She struggled against him, kicking back attempting to kick at his groin. Her attacker blocked with his legs. The world spun again, and Lita felt the blackness surrounding her. The darkness racing to consume her. Then a voice whispered. "I have you."  
  
Lita's eyes widened as she reflexively inhaled, bringing the fumes further into her lungs. Her legs gave way and her eyes closed. And that instant Lita collapsed into Nate's arms, unconscious.  
  
***Review.review.review.sweet precious reviews *** 


	20. Crashing Down

Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R...it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity...you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded...on with the story.  
  
Chris felt the ground, the cold dirt against his back. He slowly turned his hand over, grabbing at the ground beneath him. Everything hurt. His chest and ribs ached from the pressure. His arms were sore from the weight. His head pounded like the rhythmic beatings of drums. He rolled onto his stomach and opened his eyes.  
  
He could see nothing, the room too dark. After looking around for a good two minutes, his vision cleared. Lightly shaking his head, he turned. On his left, Jeff hung, his back towards Jericho; Jeff's arms stretched out and tied between two wooden beams, his head bowed. Chris thought Jeff must be unconscious for his legs gave no sign of holding up his weight. Laying his head in his arms, Chris watched as Tack circled his friend.  
  
"You've only got 10 minutes left, boy." Tack's voice was filled with anger and aggression. He stood in front of the Hardy, drawing the knife carefully down the younger man's chest to his navel. The shallow cut only drew the sparsest of blood, but enough for the entire line to show. "Oh what, you won't even cringe now."  
  
"It's not worth it." Jeff breathed. "You'll just do it again whether I react or not." He looked up, his eyes locking with those of Tack. "So why even bother?"  
  
Tack laughed. "Ah. Still got some spunk." And he punched Jeff in the jaw, sending the Hardy rocking back and forth in the ropes. He walked around the back and kicked at his right knee. The Hardy's quick intake of breath brought a smile to the larger man's face. "I'm allowed to have my way with you, boy. And I tend to..."  
  
Tack's phone rang and the large man grabbed the object from his belt, bringing it to his ear. "Hello.yea.uh huh.{click}" He snapped the phone shut and reattached it to his belt.  
  
Jeff pulled himself up with the ropes, attempting to stand of his own power. "Yeah, well I figured you'll get bored with me eventually."  
  
Tack smirked and stood in front of the younger man. "I don't think that'll ever happen." He grabbed Jeff's face, squeezing his cheeks so the Hardy couldn't turn his head. "Now let's see that pretty little face of yours." Tack forced Jeff's face to the side. He pushed the tip of the knife into Jeff's forehead and carefully yet forcefully drew it down, over his eye, and down his cheek and jaw and stopping just at the collarbone. The blood flowed freely this time, this cut more then deep enough to bleed. "We'll see if your little slut can still love you if she can't even bear to look at you." With those words he drew the knife over Jeff's hairline, the blood oozing from each new opening. When the knife reached Jeff's temple, Tack pulled it away and stared at the reddened blade. He tilted his head left, right, then ran his tongue over the flat of the blade from handle to tip, licking away the blood he had just drawn. With a grin he smashed his fist into Jeff's gut and began to circle again.  
  
Chris groaned, pushing himself up with his hands. "Leave him." His arms gave way as he collapsed back down to the floor.  
  
"Marvelous." Tack said, facing the blonde Canadian. "It looks like your gallant protector has finally decided to join us." He walked towards Jericho and stood on the blonde man's back.  
  
Chris clenched his teeth but refused to cry out. The dead weight on his broken skin and bruised ribs hurt to high hell. But be damned if Chris would give the satisfaction of screaming.  
  
The door at the top of the stairs creaked open. Tack glanced up, and seeing people walk down, instantly stepped off of Jericho's back. Nate walked down first and stood in front of Tack. "I see you've been having fun." He said, surveying the damage. "I hope you haven't broken them completely."  
  
Tack nervously looked at Nate then turned, walking back towards the Hardy and Jericho. "Nah. They're pretty tough. I just roughed 'em up a bit. You know, teaching them a lesson in respect."  
  
Joey pushed his way past Nate, the redhead slung over his shoulder. He walked to where Jericho lay and kicked the blonde man. With a groan, Jericho rolled away from the impact; and Joey dropped Lita onto the white sheet that was previously occupied.  
  
Nate knelt down, running his fingers down the redhead's cheek. A gesture that both worried and confused his men in the room. "Nobody touches her, got that. No one. And if I find a single cut, bruise, or mark on any part of her body.you will all be dead before anyone knows what happens." He stood, his eyes now meeting those of Tack, Joey, and Jacks. "Got it!"  
  
The three men nodded, nervously and the four turned towards the stairs. Vinny waited at the top and when all had passed him, took his turn, walking down the stairs. He quietly placed the jug of water, basin, and four or so white towels on the trunk. He exhaled and turned towards the captives. Why? Why did Nate have to take them all? The plan was originally for only Jeff. And Nate had told them all that the Youngest Hardy was the conniving little bastard who was only out for his own well-being. And over the last few hours, he'd seen the lies behind that description.  
  
The entire situation didn't feel right. Everything's moving to fast. Too many kidnappings in too soon a period. Nate was getting sloppy and Vinny knew it was only a matter of time. He wanted out. He wanted nothing to do with this anymore. He hated the thought of going after Jeff. But he hadn't known him, so it didn't hurt as much. But Lita, Lita and he grew up together, the same block. And here he was helping this idiot hurt her. But it was already too late for him to do anything about it. He owed Nate. And for the rest of his life, he'd have to do what that man wanted.  
  
Vinny ran a hand through his white hair, scratching at the back of his neck. 'Favors do screw you over in the end', he thought. He turned his back and walked up the stairs, making sure to bolt the door behind him.  
  
+++  
  
Trish paced the hospital waiting room. "What's going on? It's been over four hours. Where are they? What, are all the doctors on vacation? Why don't we know anything?"  
  
Christian lifted his head from his hands. "Trish, you gotta just chill. They'll let us know the minute they can."  
  
Edge stood, grabbing the woman's shoulders to stop her movement. "And please stop pacing. You're making me nauseous." He forced her into a chair then took the seat next to her. "Just relax."  
  
"Relax." Trish said, clenching her teeth. "I can't just relax. Matt's in there and . all that blood and he."  
  
Torrie sat to the other side of Trish, grabbing for the other woman's hand. "I know. Honey, you're getting yourself all worked up. You know Matt. He'll be fine. He never gives up a fight."  
  
"Hello."  
  
The group looked up to see a stocky man in a lab coat looking down at them through wide rimmed glasses; a tall thin woman in a similar coat behind him. Trish jumped to her feet. "Are you the.Is he."  
  
"Is Mr. Hardy here?" he asked.  
  
"No. The father lives in North Carolina." Glen answered from the other side of the room. "And his brother is.away as well. Is he ok?"  
  
"This information can only be disclosed if family is present. I really must get in touch with a blood relative." The doctor informed.  
  
"Can't you just tell us?" Edge said. "He is a brother to all of us. We are each other's family."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I really."  
  
"But I'm his fiancé. He just purposed last night." Trish interrupted, bringing shocked glances from all others present as she flashed the ring at the doctor. "Can't you please tell me? I . I have to know.Oh God it must be bad if you.please say that he's ok."  
  
The doctor removed his glasses, sighing. "Since it is late at night, I will trust you to inform his father in the morning." Trish nodded, so the doctor continued. "I'll be frank, miss. I'm not one for beating around the bush. I don't know if he'll make it. The bullet entered his body and exited cleanly. However, it punctured his right kidney. The organ is no longer useful and is being rejected by his body. He's in Intensive Care now. We operated immediately and removed what was left of that kidney. It's good when you got him here when you did, because his enzymes had already entered his blood stream. We're trying to filter as much as we can."  
  
The doctor cracked his neck then looked back at the teary eyed wrestlers. "There is a shortage of blood here and he may need a transfusion within the next hour."  
  
Glen raked his fingers through his hair then turned walking out the door, obviously needing to vent. After a long pause, the doctor shifted from foot to foot. "I wish I had better news, miss. But if any of you have a blood type of A positive."  
  
"I'm O positive." Edge's voice cracked. He cleared his throat and stood up. "Will that do?"  
  
The doctor nodded. "Yes. Come with me. We'll do this as quickly as possible." He turned his back, ready to walk away.  
  
"Wait." Trish called. "Can I see him?"  
  
The doctor turned back to see the tears in the young woman's eyes. "He's in intensive care, miss. I really don't know if."  
  
"Please." Trish begged. "I have to see him."  
  
The doctor shot a glance to the nurse behind him. "Take her to him. Get her cleaned up and put her in a pair of scrubs." He looked back at Trish. "Remember it's an intensive care unit. Under no circumstance do you remove the cover from your mouth, the cap from your head or the gloves from your hands. Everything must be sterile. You may stay with him tonight."  
  
Trish sighed, shakily. "Thank you. Thank you."  
  
The nurse grabbed the blonde's arm, leading her away. "Now, dear, you really must stop that crying. It will do him no good."  
  
As the double doors swung shut, Christian looked to Torrie, the only other person in the room. Torrie knew his thoughts immediately and flew into his arms, crying freely now. Christian ducked his head into her hair, feeling the impending tears as well. And the two just held each other, the fear and emotions of the last hours finally overwhelming them.  
  
*** Well, it's finally break between semesters, home home again WOO!!! This is the last update till next year . so I ended it on a fairly good halfway point . that's right friends. Half way. So review away. And if I get enough reviews, I'll update on my first day back. Blackmail.why yes. ( so look for a new chapter the second week of January. Have a great holiday. And thanks for reading. - C.C.*** 


	21. True Colors

Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R...it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity...you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded...on with the story.  
  
Hands.  
  
On her body.  
  
Lita's eyes bolted open as she pushed away from the unknown contact. "Lita. Lita, honey." That voice. She blinked, attempting to clear her vision. "Lita, sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"Yeah, honey, it's me."  
  
Her eyes focused and she saw him inching closer to her, a cloth in hand. She waited as he neared, and once close enough he pressed the dampened cloth to her head, wiping away any perspiration that managed to form. "Wait if you're here then." her hand came up abruptly, grabbing Jericho's wrist to still the motion.  
  
Chris slowly looked into her eyes. "Jeff's in pretty bad shape." He answered her unspoken question  
  
Lita lowered his hand and he sat back onto his heels. She in turn leaned back against the concrete wall and for the first time noticed the bruises and cuts gracing the blonde Canadian's body. "Oh God, Chris."  
  
"It's really not that bad." Chris said, looking away. He knew if he made eye contact, he wouldn't be able to lie. "My ribs are the worst and they hurt like hell. The rest is just surface stuff. It's him I'm worried about."  
  
Lita's eyes followed Chris's. She gasped and wearily made it to her feet, stumbling over to the wooden pillars. "Jeff. Jeff, baby." She stood facing him, her hands immediately caressing his face and neck, tilting his head so she could see him clearly. Her eyes widened at the blood and the cuts that were so apparent on him. "Oh God." Lita brought a hand to her mouth, feeling her stomach jump at the sight. The bile churned and everything knotted. She closed her eyes a moment then felt Jericho at her back, a reassuring hand resting on her shoulder. "Chris."  
  
"I know." He said, dangling a wet cloth over her shoulder.  
  
She exhaled, grabbing the cloth. Readying herself, she opened her eyes and faced the younger Hardy again. But this time she refused to flinch. She raised the cloth to his face, gently wiping away the blood and dirt that had been there for.well, she didn't know how long. "Oh, Jeff." She whispered.  
  
Chris sighed. "He's been out for.well, I have no idea. I only woke up about ten minutes before you did. And I have no clue when you got here."  
  
The door creaked open, and Chris spun, his eyes widening as he heard someone coming down. "Come here, quick." He pulled Lita from Jeff and quickly rushed to the sheet. "Lie down, and play like you're still out." Lita did as he beckoned, but still kept her eyes slightly open, enough to see. Chris lay down at her feet, mimicking her; his eyes partly closed as well.  
  
And what they saw surprised them both. Vinny walked down the stairs, a large glass bottle in one hand, a towel draped over the other. The stairs squeaked as he crept down and slowly made his way to the unconscious Hardy. He stopped in front, shaking his head. "I'm sorry about this, kid. But it'll be for the best in the end." He held the bottle under Jeff's nose, hoping the smell would wake him. When Jeff stirred slightly, Vinny tilted the younger man's head back, pouring a little bit of the liquid down his throat.  
  
Jeff coughed; the burning heat coursing down his throat.  
  
Vinny smiled. "Easy there."  
  
Jeff's eyes barely opened. He mumbled something inaudible and rolled his neck, stretching the now completely stiff muscles. After a minute or so, his eyes opened fully and he saw Vinny. "Oh. It's you. Thank god. That stuff tastes like shit."  
  
Vinny smiled. "Hey now, this is vintage stuff. Anyway, I wouldn't be too happy to see me, if I were you. You know they won't be far behind."  
  
"Yeah but at least your not trying to kill me." Jeff responded, watching Vinny take a swig from the bottle.  
  
"I'd hold that comment if I were you, cuz this is going to hurt like hell." Vinny said. He waited for Jeff to clench his teeth, shut his eyes, then nod. Vinny exhaled then lightly poured the liquid over the Hardy's face, chest and back.  
  
Jeff hissed as the burning enveloped his body. "God" he swore.  
  
Vinny took another sip from the bottle before placing it on the floor at his feet. "Sorry, kid. But you knew it had to be done." He took the towel and wiped away at Jeff's face and down his chest, taking away much of the blood. "But there's not much more I can do. How are your arms? They pulled outta the socket yet?"  
  
Jeff straightened his back then inhaled. "Could be worse. Could be better."  
  
"I'd take you down, kid." Vinny said, dampening a towel with water and wiping over the younger man again. "Believe me I would. But if he came down here and found out I was even doing this.well, I don't want to mention what I know he would do."  
  
"Why?" Jeff asked, rolling his shoulders the best he could despite the restraints. "Why are you helping me?"  
  
"Let's just say that there's a lot of stuff I regret. And this isn't going to be one of them."  
  
Jeff nodded, understanding. "How's Chris?"  
  
Vinny leaned to the right, peering over Jeff's shoulder. "He's not bad. Beaten up, but he'll be ok."  
  
Jeff nodded again. He inhaled, this time a confused look crossing his face. He breathed in. What was that? That scent, it was. His eyes widened. "She's here." He struggled against the ropes. "She's here. I know it." His panicked eyes grabbed Vinny's. "He took her. Even after the deal, he took her." When Vinny bowed his head, Jeff sneered. "And you were in on it. What is all this pampering just trying to make you feel better? Ease your own damn conscience."  
  
"I had no choice." Vinny shot back, his face now inches from Jeff's, their gazes both hard and fierce. "I think you'd know first hand what that feels like." Vinny pulled back as Jeff dropped his head.  
  
His shoulders sagged; his legs no longer supported his weight. "I'm sorry. I."  
  
"Don't apologize. And don't stand like that; it's not good for your arms." Vinny said and Jeff obliged, straightening up again. He picked up the bottle, took a sip, then offered some to Jeff, who willing tilted his head back. "Though it's no consolation, I never wanted to hurt her. Not after our past. After everyth."  
  
Vinny trailed off, pulling away the bottle to recap it, as Lita sat up then stood. Her iced eyes froze on his and Vinny stood petrified. This was not the woman that he saw run down the alley from the hotel lobby. This was not the woman he grew up with. She.changed.  
  
Jeff tensed at Vinny's reaction. "What.what is it?" He twisted his head back in a vain attempt to see.  
  
Vinny stood in silence as Lita rounded Jeff, now standing so the Hardy can see her, though her eyes were locked on Vinny. "Hello, Vin." She said.  
  
Jeff saw Chris walk around him from the other side, standing at Vinny's back now. Jeff looked around, confused and not recognizing the woman who stood before him. "Lita?"  
  
Her steeled eyes glanced his way then back at her original target. Vinny responded with a glare of his own, not wanting to sacrifice any weakness that might be apparent within him. "I'm sorry, Li. But I had no choice, just like your boy here. And whether it means something or not, I will not let them hurt you."  
  
That said he looked at Jeff, stepping closer to the younger man. "Here." He pulled out a small pocketknife, slipping it into one of the many pockets of Jeff's pants. "This is only for you to use. Understand? They won't search you, but if the opportunity arises, go for it. And if you're going to do anything, go all the way and get her out." He turned, walking towards the steps, pausing as he took the first, yet not looking back at them. "I promise, when you make your move, I will too." And Vinny straightened his head, walked back up the stairs and bolted the door behind him.  
  
*** I like reviews. I really like reviews. Really Really like reviews.*** 


	22. Tell her already

Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R...it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity...you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded...on with the story.  
  
When the last bolt clicked, Lita turned to Jeff, a completely different look gracing her face and eyes. Concern etched into her features. "Oh God, Jeff baby." She reached for his cheek.  
  
But Jeff pulled back, jerking his head to the side and away from her touch. Her hand paused in mid-air then she slowly brought it to her side, tears now forming in her eyes. She stepped closer, reaching out slower this time.  
  
"Don't." he said, his eyes locked on her face. "Just don't." His jaw tightened, his teeth pressed together. His shoulders tensed and he tugged on his restraints, but to no avail.  
  
"Jeff." Chris said. He looked to Lita, seeing the dampness around her hazel eyes.an obvious reaction to Jeff's sudden coldness. "Jeff look, don't act like."  
  
"Like what?" Jeff snarled. "Like a dick? Like I'm pissed? Why not? I am pissed." He pulled hard on the ropes now, blood oozing from his wrists where the ropes held fast.  
  
Lita stepped back finding herself against Chris's chest. "Jeff." She whispered in a hurt tone. "Please, I just."  
  
"Just what?" he spat. "Just wanted to help? That's what I was doing. I told you to run. You were supposed to run and forget. I didn't want you here. That's why I did what I did, so you wouldn't have to. Your life was not part of the deal. Your life is not worth this."  
  
"Oh and yours is?" She said, forcefully, stepping away from Jericho and steeling herself before Jeff. "I'm supposed to believe that I should be held on a high pedestal while your life can be thrown away so easily."  
  
"Yes." Jeff said, a psychotic fire blaring in his eyes. "My life is peanuts compared to yours. They're not going to kill Jericho. They just brought him cuz he came out at the wrong time. He'll live. Me? They'll probably kill me eventually, when they're done batting me around like a catnip."  
  
Lita shoulders tensed, her fists clenched. "And I'm supposed to just run off and forget about you? That's what you want. You wanted me to just leave and move on, never thinking about you again. How in the hell did you expect me to do that? You leave me a letter filled with this." she sighed looking to the ceiling a moment, trying to hold the tears back as well as find the right words, then looked back to him. "God, I can't even describe it.and I'm supposed to just leave and forget you ever said anything?"  
  
"Yes." He spat. "I told you everything I've needed to say since I met you. You were supposed to take that and leave me." He pulled again on the ropes, the fibers now red from the blood he drew. "Leave and never come back. No regrets, just go so he'd never find you. That's what I wanted."  
  
"And what about what I wanted?" she countered. "Doesn't that matter?"  
  
"Of course it does." He yelled. "But this was just stupid, Lita. Stupid. You can't tell me you wanted to come. You wanted to stay the hell away from Nate for the longest time. Hell, I know how much you never wanted to see him again. Everything inside you told you to get away like I said. But you didn't listen to it. It was foolish. Stupid and foolish. We're here so that you didn't have to be."  
  
Lita flinched at his brash tone but he continued. "And now everything we just went through was for nothing." He stressed the last word with another tug at the ropes.  
  
Lita turned her head to look at Chris, only to see his downward gaze avoiding hers. "Is that how you feel too?"  
  
Chris didn't answer. He patted her shoulder then stepped back, walking past the redhead and to the corner, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. He banged his head once against the concrete wall then closed his eyes.  
  
She looked back to Jeff, noting that fierce fire blazing in his eyes, the complete tenseness of his body. "It's my fault you're here to begin with. My involvement with Nate. I couldn't let you do it again. Not alone. You've protected me so many times and I never once did anything like that for you. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here. I came because he WOULD have killed you! Both of you! I don't care what y'all say or think. You'd both be dead."  
  
"Then you should've let us die." Jeff said, matter-of-factly. "At least then we wouldn't have been afraid to lash back and maybe take a couple of them fuckers with us. But with you here."  
  
"We just can't risk it." Jericho finished, his eyes still closed.  
  
Lita sighed, running a hand through her hair. She bowed her head, burying her face in her hands. Feeling the tears, she quickly turned from the Hardy's glare. The force had her stumble back a couple of feet, but she steadied herself, feeling her shoulders shake freely now. She bit her lip, trying to muffle her own sobs. How could he be so cold? She only wanted to help. Lita knew she couldn't live without Jeff, without Chris. She'd live her life full of regrets with the thought that maybe she could have helped them. Maybe she could've saved one, even if she had to sacrifice herself. She felt a slight pull on the tips of her hair.  
  
"Lita." A soft voice called.  
  
Then she realized it was Jeff trying to reach for her. She stayed put a moment, leaning back slightly. She felt his fingers in her hair again, stroking down to the tips. "I'm sorry." She whispered.  
  
"Honey, look at me." He said, and Lita turned. Jeff's demeanor softened; all the aggression and anger seemingly drained. There were even tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I didn't mean to." he bowed his head, not wanting to see the pain in her any longer. "I know you just."  
  
She stepped closer and reached up with her hand, resting it against his cheek. She smiled when he didn't jerk away, but leaned into her touch. "Jeff." She lifted his head, wanting to look into his face, those features that she had loved for so long. "I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do something."  
  
"I know." He sighed, closing his eyes, relishing in the fact that her hand stayed put, her thumb caressing his cheekbone. "I promise. He will never hurt you again and I will get you out of here."  
  
She stepped closer, resting her cheek against his and wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned into her and she smiled. "Don't make me a promise you can't keep." She whispered.  
  
She felt Jeff tense. "I intend to keep it." He said, fiercely.  
  
Lita pulled back, confused but noting the seriousness and determination. Her eyes skimmed his face. Despite the cuts and scratches and bruises, this was still Jeff. Her Jeff. Yes, he did look different. And the cut down his eye and over his cheek would most likely scar. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. All that was important was for them to get out.  
  
She recognized it now. That look in his eyes. It was the same look he had that night years ago when he'd said those same words. The fire she saw in the locker room before he went after Essa. It was the same passion.  
  
Jeff furrowed his brow. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
Lita smiled. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong." She moved towards him, cupping his face in her hands. "I believe you. I believe in you. And we will get out."  
  
Jeff nodded the determined look returning. "I will get *you* out."  
  
Relief washed over her face as she lowered her hands and backed away. "Wait." He called. "Come back." She stayed in place. "No, closer." He commanded. "Like before."  
  
She obliged, pushing against him, standing almost nose to nose. "What is it, Jeff." Her head spun to see the door at a sound.  
  
The bolts clicked; the first, second then third. Then silence and what sounded to be like arguing from whoever stood behind the door. Jeff saw Lita tense, the fear in her stature obvious now. "Don't go. Wait. Look at me!" she obeyed, locking her eyes with his once again. "Go over by Chris and stay there. Hopefully they'll leave you alone." She nodded, and stepped back. "Wait," She paused at his call. "I love you."  
  
Her heart swelled and she stepped forward planting a quick yet fierce kiss on his lips, her hands trailing over his cheeks and raking roughly through his hair. He sighed as her tongue forced past his lips and into his mouth. Her taste, sweet; the passion, evident.  
  
The door opened and Lita broke the kiss, pulling away swiftly, making sure to keep her eyes averted from his face. She couldn't bear to see whatever emotions swirled in his eyes. It would break her heart so she quickly ran towards Jericho, lying down at his feet, once again pretending as if she were still unconscious.  
  
She squinted, seeing Nate and the two men from before walking towards Jeff. The two untied the Hardy, holding the young man up. Nate smiled. "What's wrong, boy? Not strong enough to stand on your own."  
  
Jeff stiffened and pushed away from his help, standing now without support, however groggily that might be. "Lead the way." He said, coolly.  
  
Nate jabbed him, hard in the stomach. And Jeff fell to the ground, curling into a ball. Lita moved to get up, but Jericho pushed her down with a forceful hand. She looked up to him but the warning in his eyes stilled her. And she struggled no longer. She settled back down, only watching what the three did to Jeff.  
  
The Hardy groaned and pushed himself onto all fours, his head hanging. Jeff spat, then pressed the back of his hand against his mouth. He sat back onto his knees, glaring up at Nate. "That the best you can do."  
  
The anger fueled through Nate and he hoisted the younger man up, throwing him into Joey and Jacks. "Bring him." And he led them up the stairs and out the door, bolting it behind them.  
  
*** Oh what a beautiful REEEEEEEEEEVIEEEEEEEEW. Oh what I beautiful Day. . I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. But reviews, I like. *** 


	23. Is it Betrayal?

Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R...it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity...you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded...on with the story.  
  
Torrie sighed as she nestled further into the uncomfortable chair of the waiting room. She wrapped her arms around her legs as she curled them against her chest. What was taking so long? I mean giving blood is just a one shot thing. They prep you, shove a needle in the arm, suck the life outta ya, then send you walking.  
  
The doors swung open and Edge stumbled out, two nurses holding him up by the arms. He pulled away from them. "I'm fine. Jeez, it's not like I'm drunk."  
  
"If you'd just please sit down, Mr. Copeland." One of the nurses said coolly.  
  
Christian jumped from his seat and ran to Edge's side. "What is it? Why does he look half dead?"  
  
The other nurse helped Christian lead his friend to an empty chair before answering. "He was quite the stubborn man and insisted we take the two pints that Mr. Hardy needed. He'll be a little dizzy, but should be fine in a little while."  
  
"I'm already fine. Would ya'll stop fussing over me and go remove an appendix or take a nap or do whatever it is you people do on the night shift."  
  
The two nurses shook their heads as they turned and walked through the swinging doors.  
  
Torrie took the opportunity to move next to Edge, taking the neighboring seat. "Two pints? Adam, you can't be serious?"  
  
Edge nodded. "Of course I am. It should be me stuck in that hell with Jeff, not Chris. If not there, it should be me hooked up to all those tubes instead of Matt. If I'dve just been more spontaneous. Going with my gut feeling and stop thinking through all these damned situations, none of this would've happened."  
  
Christian rested a hand on Edge's arm. "It's not your fault. You brought Lita back to us from that alley. If you hadn't have kept her hidden, she'd have been lost then. But you brought her back."  
  
"All the good it did." Edge said, spitefully. "They got her anyway."  
  
"They won't hurt her." Torrie said softly.  
  
"How do you know?" Edge asked, his eyes piercing through Torrie's now.  
  
"Because Jeff and Chris won't let them." Kane said from the other side of the room. The others jumped at his answer, but he approached them slowly. "We've got to get to that house. We have to get there and do something before things get worse."  
  
"Worse?" Torrie asked. "How could things possibly get any worse?"  
  
Kane sighed as he sat next to Torrie, grabbing the woman's hand in a gesture meant to comfort. "After everything that just happened, I wouldn't put anything past them."  
  
Christian stood, dragging his brother up as well. "We have to find a way to get to that house. But we don't even know where it is."  
  
"And wherever it is, Torrie is not following." Edge added.  
  
The two other males nodded their agreement. And Torrie was not about to argue. "But how are we going to find that out. We don't even know his last name to look in a directory."  
  
Christian smiled. "I know exactly how we're going to find it." He led his brother to the exit, knowing the others would follow. "Hopefully."  
  
The four rode in silence back to the hotel. Christian did not speak of his plans. Torrie shifted nervously, knowing that if somebody didn't say something soon, she'd scream. They drove into the parking lot and all four got out. Before entering, Christian turned to the three but his voice directing to Kane. "Glen, we need to get the key to Lita's room from that guy at the desk. Edge, Chris and Lita apparently gave him a real fright earlier. And considering you're about a foot taller, I'm sure you can get it for us."  
  
Kane nodded and the four entered. Christian, Edge and Torrie waited by the elevator while Kane walked up to the clerk. Edge smirked as Kane merely looked at Jim, the smaller man quickly handing over the key. "Now that's the way to do it."  
  
Kane walked towards the group, an equally amused smirk on his face as well. "I suppose we're going up?"  
  
The elevator dinged and Christian nodded. "Way ahead of you."  
  
The four stepped into the elevator, rode up to the fourth floor and stepped off. Kane looked at the key and walked to the right, the others following closely in toe. When they reached the matching door, Kane slid the key in and opened the door, the group now walking into the room.  
  
Christian flipped the light switch and brushed past the others to dig in one of Lita's bags. The others stood confused, unsure of how to react to what Christian was doing.  
  
After about five minutes of searching, Christian turned, a beautiful book in his hands. He sat on the bed, his hand caressing the cloth binding, but he didn't open. "She said she would write about it to vent. Maybe." his eyes looked up, locking on the three. "Maybe she wrote about where he lived. I mean coming here had to be hard enough. Maybe she reminisced or something."  
  
Edge walked over to Christian, sitting down next to him. "That's her diary. We can't just open it up and skim through it. If you were a woman, would you want a man to read through your personal writings, no matter who he was?"  
  
"I know." Christian said, turning the book over once in his hands. "But what else can we do. We have to get to them."  
  
Glen sighed, running a hand through his long hair. "So we have no choice. You have to read it."  
  
Torrie jumped at the reference. She knew he spoke to her, but she only shook her head. "I.I." She made her way across the room and sat in one of the chairs. "I can't do that to her. That's private, I couldn't."  
  
Christian held the book out to her. "You're her friend and it's in her best interest. We have to find them."  
  
Torrie shook her head, her eyes glassing over slightly. "I can't because I'm her friend. We can call the cops and tell them. Let them handle it."  
  
"And tell them what?" Edge said, calmly. "Our friends have been kidnapped by some guy named Nate who lives in a country house not far from here. That wouldn't do us any good. By the time they even filed the report. Jeff, Lita, Chris, they could be dead by then."  
  
Torrie did not respond.  
  
Christian stood, placing the book in the blonde's lap. "You'll need to read from a few months ago. Like from around when they told us the schedule. When we knew we'd be coming to Seattle. That's when the proximity to his property would be the most haunting for her."  
  
Torrie clutched the diary to her chest, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I can't. There's.private things that I shouldn't know. I mean what if I find some fantasy she wrote about or her true feelings about any one of us. How am I supposed to go on knowing that.knowing I single handedly destroyed everything we've had together. You don't understand. She trusts me. The things she's told me in confidence, the things I've told her. I can't just."  
  
"If you don't, we may never find her for you to deal with that feeling." Kane answered, an eerie coolness to his tone. "Could you live with their lives plaguing your conscience?"  
  
"Stop playing my guilt!" she yelled then bowed her head.  
  
Edge jumped from his seat, kneeling at the little blonde's side. "Honey, we're not trying to play your guilt." He stroked a hand through her hair. "It's the only way for us to find out. Can you understand that?" He placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head so he could see her eyes. And he softened considerably at the tear slipping down her cheek. "Can you see that we need to know, and this may be the only way?"  
  
Torrie stared into Edge's eyes. Her gaze unmoved, unwavering. After thirty seconds, Kane and Christian shifted, uncomfortably. But Edge did not move. He kept his gaze locked, knowing the Torrie was searching inside of him. Searching for any other possible route. After a full minute, Torrie ducked her head, sighing with a ragged breath. Edge smiled weakly then stepped away and towards the bed, knowing that anything read in that book should only be read by Torrie. And anything else the little blonde discovered should go no further.  
  
When Edge settled himself on the bed Torrie straightened herself in the chair. She closed her eyes, breathing a moment to settle her nerves. She opened the book as she opened her eyes, seeking out the month of October, the month they all knew Seattle would be holding Wrestlemania. With the date found, Torrie sighed again. And she read. She read knowing that all written was never meant for her eyes but for Lita's alone. She read knowing that it might be the only way to find her beloved friend again. She read knowing that what she did now, betrayed every trust.  
  
*** It's a long one, I know. But please review. They help me greatly to know what you all think. Thanks - C.C. *** 


	24. Faults

Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R.........it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity.........you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded.........on with the story.  
  
Trish dragged the heavy chair closer to the hospital bed. She could feel the tears in her eyes, but be damned if she would shed one. The nurse was right. Crying will solve nothing. She sat down, and leaned onto the bed, grabbing Matt's left hand as she settled. No. She will not cry for him. Because if she cried for Matt, that would be admitting that he was in serious trouble. If she remained calm, he'll be alright.  
  
She sighed as she caressed her gloved thumb over his bare hand. The scrubs they'd given her to wear itched. The cap felt funny on her head. She never liked tying her hair back, but if that's what she had to do to see Matt then she would. It was even hard to breathe through the mask. It felt like she needed to struggle to get enough air. But she pushed all her discomforts to the back of her mind. Matt was the important one now.  
  
Her eyes glanced from the machines at his head to his feet. Tubes were everywhere. Blood and clear fluid pumping in and out of the Hardy. A tube even ran down his nose, she assumed it was for breathing, but it could've been for food. This wasn't exactly her specialty so she had no clue. A large bag full of blood hung across from her. Edge had been so wonderful to give Matt his blood. The doctor had said that there would be a slight chance that Matt's body would reject the foreign tissue. But she knew he wouldn't. Matt would know they were trying to help. He couldn't reject that blood. Not after Edge had screamed and hollered until they took two pints instead of the usual one.  
  
She bowed her head. Two pints. He needed at least two pints of blood. Trish shakily expelled a breath. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe that the man she loves is lying unconscious in a hospital bed. And to make matters worse, she'd been told that he might not even wake up.  
  
Of course he'd wake up. Matt wouldn't leave her now. She knew he wouldn't leave his brother either. And he would never leave Lita.  
  
Lita  
  
If it wasn't for Lita, Matt wouldn't be here. Her eyes darkened as her thoughts treaded dangerously. It was all her. Matt was shot because of Lita. He took the bullet for her. They were protecting her.  
  
Trish clenched her teeth. What made Lita so damn important? Why is it that all of the guys would bend over backwards for her? Even Torrie and Stacy have strange loyalties to the redhead. And why? None of them probably knew anyway. It's like they all become entranced and drop everything if Lita needs something.  
  
It's all her. Just because some insane lunatic fanatical jerk-off is so enthralled by the 'sultry redhead'. Sultry. That's what people have been calling her lately. Sultry. Trish scowled. She's not that pretty. She's got that girl next-door look and has an athletic body. How is that exotic? How is that so mind numbing to all these men, and women for that matter?  
  
What is it that she has? Her skin is so tanned, it doesn't even look natural anymore. That can't be it. Her curves aren't that voluptuous; she doesn't have a big chest or knock-out legs. Ok. The red hair. Maybe that's it. Guys always tend to have this thing for women with red hair. They have this vision that all redheads are wild and crazy and extreme and erotic and. So that explains the guys. Fine. They're really into her hair.  
  
But Torrie and Stacy. What had Lita ever done for them? Trish bit her lip, thinking back to anything the two blondes might have said. Nothing. She couldn't remember anything those two said about Lita. So where the hell did that devotion come from?  
  
Obsessed. They're all obsessed. Jeff, Edge, Christian, Chris.and Matt. Her fiancé is fixated on Lita. And it screwed them all in the end. Matt's in a hospital, Edge probably passed out from blood loss, Chris and Jeff are being tortured, Christian's a nervous wreck, and Torrie's heart is just about breaking. And for what?  
  
For Lita.  
  
Trish clenched her left hand, her arm shaking from the anger, frustration, and hatred.  
  
+++  
  
The rising sun peaked through the hotel window. Torrie had closed the book about an hour prior, and now sat holding the prized possession against her chest. She had done it. She had read Lita's diary. She wanted to be thorough, making sure to try and catch everything so she wouldn't have to reread. The blonde shook her head as the realization of what she did, the betrayal she felt. She swallowed hard, quickly jumping to her feet and running into the bathroom, the nausea now taking control.  
  
Edge jolted awake at the sound of the book dropping on the ground, and his eyes opened to see Torrie charging into the bathroom. He sighed, glancing to his right and nudging his brother in the ribs. "Hey, wake up."  
  
Christian jostled awake, mumbling. "I didn't kill the cow." He looked around the room. "Oh...uhm...hey."  
  
Edge cocked an eyebrow at his brother. "Yeah, hey. Do I even want to know?"  
  
Christian shook his head, rubbing away the sleep from his eyes. "No, you really don't."  
  
On the floor at the side of the bed, Kane slept. Edge kicked him lightly in the chest. "Hey, get up."  
  
Kane opened his eyes, staring up at the two Canadians. "I've been up for some time." The big man stood, stretching his shoulders back. "Do you think we should go after her? You know, make sure she's ok."  
  
Christian could only shrug. "I don't know. And to be honest, now that I've slept on it...I really don't want to look at her."  
  
Edge lowered his head. "We were wrong, weren't we? I mean to force her into doing it."  
  
"Yeah, I think we were." Kane answered.  
  
"I know we were." Christian said.  
  
And the bathroom door opened, the paler then usual blonde stepping into the room. She walked back to the chair she had just recently vacated, picking up the diary on her way. She pressed the book against her chest as the men could only stare. What could they say? How would one break ground now?  
  
Christian rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding her eyes at all costs. "So, uhm...did you...uh...find anything?"  
  
Torrie threw her head back, laughing at the question. "Found anything?" she reiterated. "I found everything. And just so you know.all that she ever said about it was the exit the off road was after and how to find it. She claims not to remember the rest. So all the good it did us. Is that all you request from me?" She stood now, dangling the book from one cover so the pages hung, exposed. "Or maybe you want me to read from the beginning you know, just incase. Do you have any idea what had been in here?"  
  
Edge held his hands up, a submissive gesture. "No, sweetie. It wasn't our place to read. It..."  
  
"Oh and it was mine." Torrie shot back, then exhaled. "Do you realize...the pages and pages of intimate fantasies. More pages of her blatant desire for Jeff, describing every detail of what she wanted, what she wanted him to do to her, what she wanted to do to him. Continuous ramblings of what she thought of your little blonde girlfriend when they were at ends only weeks ago."  
  
Her shoulders shook as she expelled a shaky breath. "I promised her. Do you have any idea the kind of life she's had? She has never had a friend, a true woman friend who she trusted with everything. That is what I was to her. I made a promise that I'd never betray her trust. I promised! It took months for her to believe me. And now, that she finally did."  
  
The three men flinched back, unsure of what the little blonde would do or say next.  
  
Torrie flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "I'm not completely blameless. But I want to thank you all. I want to thank you for guilt tripping me into reading things I never should have read!" she threw the book at Christian, the woman almost in hysterics. "I hope you don't find her. I hope that she and Jeff and Chris are dead. Because you know what?" she paused, her eyes glancing to each individual. "I don't think I can ever face her again."  
  
*** Doo Bee Doo Bee Doo. Well another chapter in the bag... on the page ... posted none-the-less. Anyway, so let my know. Reviews are always welcome. BRING EM ON!!!*** 


	25. Trauma

Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R.........it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity.........you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded.........on with the story.  
  
Lita looked up at Jericho. Neither had moved since Nate had come for Jeff, and frankly...Lita was a bit too shaken up to consider it. "It's almost dawn. Where is he?"  
  
Jericho shook his head, an unusual coolness overtaking the blonde Canadian. "I have no idea. But I'm more concerned with why they took him upstairs. They usually take us into the back room over there."  
  
Lita's eyes followed to where Jericho was pointing and the redhead sighed. "I don't know. I just wan..."  
  
Her voice fell silent as the door swung open. Two men carried Jeff down the stairs, the Hardy's head bobbing at each step. The two dragged him to the pillars and hoisted him up, starting to tie his arms out again.  
  
"Tie his arms a little lower." Nate called from the top of the stairs. "I don't want them ripped outta his sockets."  
  
The two men obliged, securing the Hardy before turning and leaving, dead- bolting the door behind them.  
  
At the click, Lita jumped to her feet, immediately running to the Hardy. "God, what do you think they did now?"  
  
Jericho shook his head, standing up slower and walking to Jeff. "We better give him a glance over, just to see."  
  
Lita nodded, her eyes now skimming Jeff. No other marks marred his face. His chest was as clean as it could be. Jericho circled, the younger man, checking his back. Nothing. The two paused a moment, meeting each other's eyes across the unconscious Hardy's shoulder.  
  
"You don't think." they said simotaneously.  
  
Neither continued. Jericho bowed his head. "I don't really think we should look."  
  
"No I suppose we shouldn't." Lita agreed.  
  
The downstairs door opened and Vinny walked in, shaking his head. "Is he still breathing?"  
  
Chris furrowed his brow. "Yeah, why wouldn't he be?"  
  
Vinny pushed past Lita, tilting the younger man's head to the side. "I couldn't stop them."  
  
Lita gasped at the rope burn around Jeff's neck. They hung him. They actually hung him. But how is he alive? Aren't they supposed to break the neck? "How is he . "  
  
"They took him out to one of the big trees out back." Vinny explained. "They didn't want to kill him, so they tied a rope around his neck while he stood on the ground. At random intervals they'd pull on the rope that was conveniently swung over a limb. They were certainly having a good time trying to choke the kid out."  
  
Chris clenched his teeth. "I'll kill them all."  
  
Vinny walked out the door he came just as abruptly as he entered. "I'll be back soon."  
  
When he left, Lita looked up and sighed, closing her eyes. "What next, Chris?" she asked. Her voice shaken with emotion. "God, they could've killed him."  
  
"And I don't think they'd have been too heartbroken if they had." Chris answered. "Do you think we can trust him?" Lita opened her eyes, looking to Chris at the question. "Vinny, do you think we can trust him?"  
  
Lita shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
The top door opened again and Chris threw his hands into the air, yelling at the three that walked down. "Can't you people make up your mind.Up.down.up.down. PICK ONE! UP OR."  
  
Joey cocked his gun, pointing it in Jericho's face.  
  
"Down is fine." he finished in a more frightened tone.  
  
Tack smiled. "Tie him."  
  
Jacks and Joey obeyed, forcing the blonde man down and hog-tying him tightly. After he was tied, Chris struggled, but there was no use. So he just relaxed, ready for whatever it was they decided to do to Jeff now.  
  
Tack looked at Lita, and the two larger men immediately grabbed her, tying her hands behind her back and forcing her to the ground. He pointed to the Hardy as he eyed Lita. "Now one more. Wake him up. I don't care how you do it. Just wake him up."  
  
Jacks walked into the adjoining room and returned with a large bucket. When he was about three feet from the Hardy, he threw the contents on him. And the younger man flinched. Jeff breathed heavily through his mouth, blowing the water away from his lips. His muscles jumped from the cold, but he shook his head, looking up now. "You son of a bitch." He mumbled a bit breathy.  
  
He looked around the room, his eyes glancing from Jericho to the three henchmen and finally stopping on Lita. They tied her up. Those bastards actually tied her up. But why wasn't she looking at him? She just kept staring at the ground. Why? Jeff's eyes flared. "What'd you do to her? I'll kill you all."  
  
Jacks only laughed. "And how are you going to do that?"  
  
Jeff growled, his disposition darkening. "You touch her I swear to God."  
  
"You'll what?" Tack coaxed. He nodded at the two other men in the room; Joey and Jacks rolled their shoulders, then walked out, leaving Tack alone. "Nate went into town. And he said that I can do anything to get to you." He leaned closer to Jeff. "And I know exactly how I'm going to do it."  
  
"See, I've been thinking." Tack continued. "And I might be the only one who notices. We've beaten you, burned you, slashed you, hung you.but nothing works. No. Doing things to *you* is not how we'll break you." He pointed to Jericho. "It's how we break your little friend."  
  
"I'm bigger then you, asshole." Jericho shot back, the comment earning him a swift kick in the chest.  
  
"We'll see." Tack said. "Soon enough. But no. I'm going to get to you through her." And Tack turned walking towards Lita. "Yes. That's how I get to you."  
  
Jeff clenched his teeth, pulling hard on the ropes, yet again breaking skin. He looked at her, but she still wouldn't return his gaze. That more then anything fueled him. "No, you leave her alone."  
  
"So I'm right." Tack said calmly, circling the redhead to stand behind her. "And by the look in both of your eyes, I take it the whore is ."  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK!" Jeff yelled, Jericho now struggling as well.  
  
Tack pulled hard at Lita's hair, forcing the diva's head back as he looked in her eyes. He smiled at the determination and strength staring back at him. Then flinched when Lita spat.  
  
"You little." He tossed her down, bringing his hand up to wipe the saliva from his left eye. "Alright. We'll play this your way." The large man stepped over the prone redhead. "The best way to get to you is not to take her away to a back room or up those stairs. And it's not to beat the shit outta you or drag you from a car again." Tack grinned, a sinister grin that had Jeff's heart leaping into his throat. "It's to make you watch."  
  
Jeff's heart raced. No. He wouldn't. He couldn't do that to her. Jeff struggled against the ropes, leaning forward in a vain attempt to pull loose.  
  
Tack stepped back to the stairs and returned with a large butcher knife. "This might bring back some old memories."  
  
And Lita's eyes widened as he approached with his instrument of force. "You stay the hell away from me. I will fight you. I will. I swear it."  
  
Tack smiled as he moved closer. With a sudden movement, he thrust his hand with the knife towards her chest and grabbing her shirt. With a swift pull, he ripped the shirt back and towards him, the fabric tearing at the seams. Tack stood up, staring at the frightened woman at his feet. "Well isn't that a sexy brazier we're wearing. Oh, and look at that." Tack looked at Jeff, mocking now in his voice. "She must have flinched."  
  
Jeff squinted trying to focus on Lita. Specs of blood dribbled from the woman's abdomen. And still Lita refused to meet Jeff's eyes. "You touch her."  
  
"Yes." Tack said, a different look entering his eyes now. He looked at Lita and she scrambled back, finding herself against the wall. "That's what I'm planning."  
  
Chris heard Lita's breath quicken. He had to say something and fast. Maybe redirect that lunatic's attention. "What kind of a man's got to force himself on a chick to get some action?"  
  
Tack spun, his eyes now fastened on Jericho's. And the blonde man gasped as Tack removed his shirt, ripping a strip from the bottom.  
  
He approached Lita again, the redhead pushed her head into the wall, trying to get further away, however unsuccessful. "God in Heaven, please help me." She mumbled.  
  
Tack grabbed her hair, yanking her towards him, the redhead spinning from the force. He pressed his knee into her back as he placed the cloth strip in her mouth and pulling it taut behind her head. After he knotted the strip and was convinced she couldn't spit it out, he stood, looking to the Hardy again.  
  
Jeff shook his head, violently. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't protect her. He flung his head back and screamed.  
  
Tack smiled. "Perfect. Now tell me, boy. Where should I start? Hmmm? Should I run my hands up her torso? Or should I go for the chest? Or maybe just get right to the ... point."  
  
Jeff fought harder, the blood oozing from his wrists. Jericho was even making a bold effort at trying to get to the redhead. The task, however, made difficult because of the way he was tied. Jericho spat at Tack's feet. "You son of a bitch. You psycho fuckin' son of a bitch. When I get my hands on you I'll."  
  
Tack only laughed. "So tell me . is her body as soft as it looks." Each coax brought a more violent fight from the Hardy, but the man remained silent.  
  
Lita kept her eyes averted, staring at her feet. She slowly continued to inch away, hoping she could try to get far enough. Jeff pulled harder, trying to get Lita to look at him. Why won't she just look at him? He couldn't take it. He had to see her eyes.  
  
Tack turned, swiftly grabbing the redhead's ankle and pulling her so she lay on her back directly in front of Jeff. He reached into the back of his pants and pulled out a gun. He pointed it at Lita and she froze. He only smiled, crawling forward slowly before eventually settling between her legs his hips pushing against her. The redhead gave no fight with the gun pointed at her head.  
  
Jeff swallowed, hard. He felt the bile rising to his throat. The anger and hatred flaring so rapidly he was having trouble keeping himself from throwing up. His stomach thrust and the Hardy swallowed again, trying to keep everything down. "No, baby. No. Don't. Don't. AMY!" He was near tears, his voice practically sobbing her name.  
  
Tack laid the knife at her side. He leaned forward covering her with his body and slammed his hand into the ground next to her head while pointing the gun at Jeff. "If you resist me, I will throw this knife into that babbling blonde bimbo." He looked up. "Then shoot your lover."  
  
Lita's mind went blank. This can't be happening. She heard Jericho scream, 'Fight him, sweetheart.' But her mind couldn't register. She looked into Tack's eyes. She couldn't think. All she could feel was this man's obvious arousal. And if she let him do it, he wouldn't kill them. Kill Jeff. Kill Chris. She just had to. No options.  
  
"No!" Jeff yelled as he saw Lita go limp, clearly a sign of her giving into Tack's demand. "No, Baby, Fight!" At his words, she looked up at him.for the first time since their kiss making eye contact. Fear, fury, love, passion.everything spinning in her hazel depths and it was all staring back at him at once. After a zip, she closed her eyes and relaxed every muscle almost readying herself for the inevitable. Jeff let out a scream and Chris turned his head, unable to watch.  
  
*** Ok, so this chapter might piss people off. I'm aware of that. AND I'M POSTING IT ANYWAYS. SO ENJOY AND LET ME KNOW *** 


	26. The Fire Within

Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R.........it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity.........you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded.........on with the story.  
  
"What the HELL are you doing?"  
  
And Lita could barely register the voice before she felt Tack's weight being lifted off of her. Her mind dull and body limp, she gave no response yet something inside her screamed gratitude. Lita's eyes slowly focused.  
  
"If you penetrated her, I'll kill you myself." Vinny threatened.  
  
Tack only smiled. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you." Tack turned his back.walking up the stairs as he zippered his pants. "Though even if you came in here five seconds later.I don't think you could." The door slammed shut.  
  
Vinny quickly turned to Lita, pulling a pocketknife from his back pocket. "Oh God.I'm sorry. I never should have left." He bent down, the redhead immediately flinching away. Vinny could only sigh, then walked towards Chris, cutting the man loose. "I don't want to go near her. She's.She's."  
  
Chris rushed to Lita reaching for the diva. But she fought against him. When he managed cut her ties and pull down her gag, she only spat at him. Lita shook her head hard, scurrying back as far away as she could. "Lita.honey, I'm trying to help you."  
  
He stepped closer again. But Lita only turned her head, whimpering. As Chris inched closer, she kicked at the ground, pushing herself snuggly against the wall.  
  
Chris sighed and looked to Vinny. The other man only lowered his head and Chris could see the guilt racing across his features. He walked towards Vinny. "It's not your fault. If you hadn't gotten here when you did.she'd already have been."  
  
"Don't Say it." Jeff said, forcefully. He hung weakly now, the tear streaks trailing down his face. "Just don't say it."  
  
Jericho looked at Vinny. "Cut him down. Maybe he can help her." Vinny paused. "Please. She may go to him. Let him get near her."  
  
Vinny thought a moment before looking at the Hardy. "If I cut you down, promise me not to fight. And after about ten minutes I need to tie you back.so they don't get suspicious."  
  
Jeff's eyes widened. "Of course. I.we won't do a thing. Please, just let me go to her."  
  
Vinny sighed then cut at Jeff's restraints.one side then the other. When he was free, Jeff immediately collapsed to the floor, his legs giving out beneath him. But Jeff didn't care because he began a slow crawl towards the redhead, "Lita. Lita, honey."  
  
Vinny turned his back and walked with Jericho into a far corner. Both hoped that maybe if she thought she and Jeff were alone.well maybe she'd at least acknowledge someone's presence.  
  
Jeff watched the two disappear into the shadows, then inched closer. "Baby.can you hear me? I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Lita still flinched back, but her eyes continued to search as if trying to grasp at the familiar voice. She shook her head, now.trying to identify the figure slowly crawling towards her.  
  
Jeff froze as her eyes glued onto him. "Honey, it's me. It's Jeff. Can you just come to me, baby. Please."  
  
Lita furrowed her brow, pushing back. "No. You're not him. He's tied up."  
  
Jeff shook his head, inching closer. "No, sweetie. It's me. Vinny.remember Vinny. He cut me down to check on you. But I don't have much time. I need you to look at me. Come on, baby. Just try."  
  
Lita recognized the voice and forced her eyes shut then reopened them. Her vision focused and Jeff knew she could see him now, for the tears formed in her eyes and she leaned forward slightly. "Jeff?"  
  
Jeff couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. It's me. Baby, he stopped him. Vinny came in before anything happened. He didn't ra.r.do it."  
  
Lita bowed her head, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "Stopped him? He stopped him?"  
  
Jeff was close enough now that he sat right at her legs. He tentatively reached out, resting a hand on her calf. "Yeah, baby. He stopped him. He pulled him off of you. He didn't." Jeff swallowed. "finish."  
  
Lita sat quietly, as if trying to remember.  
  
Jeff's eyes strayed across her body, immediately noticing the redhead's heavy shakes. The woman's pants were wrapped around her knees. But thank God her thong was still covering her. Jeff didn't think he could bear it if Tack had gotten any further. "Honey, let me help you." And Jeff slowly rose to his knees, his own discomforts and pains shoved to the back of his mind.  
  
Lita didn't flinch from him now, and Jeff slowly reached towards her, bringing the diva to her knees as well. She gave no resistance and Jeff carefully tugged Lita's jeans back up to her waist, easing her from side to side to shimmy them up. He pulled the redhead against him and cautiously buttoned then zippered.  
  
She still gave no reaction to what he was doing and Jeff worried. He returned to a sitting position and urged the woman into his lap. She willingly followed and once he had settled against the wall, she curled into him. Jeff sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I should've been able to pull outta those ropes and."  
  
Lita shook her head. "No. No. No. He.you."  
  
Jeff pulled her closer, wrapping his arms tightly around. "It's ok now."  
  
"Is it really?" she asked, a hint of hope in her voice, however shaken it sounded.  
  
And Jeff couldn't answer. He only sat there, she in his lap. As time slowly passed, the redhead relaxed, her sobs ceased. And Jeff turned his head, kissing her hair.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jeff." She said, tentatively.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about. I don't ever want to hear those words come out of your mouth." Jeff said quickly.  
  
Lita pulled away from him, looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry he was going to make you watch."  
  
And Jeff couldn't stop the tears from rising in his eyes and trickling down his face. She wasn't thinking about what he was going to do to her. About the trauma and tortures she would go through because of it. Her first concern was not the horrific aftermath she would suffer. No. She was thinking about the trauma and tortures *he* would have to endure. "I.I."  
  
And a strange fire returned in Lita's eyes. The fire that made her who she was. The fire that made him love her. She reached up, wiping his tears away. "But if it happens again.I won't let them kill you, if I can stop it."  
  
"No.you can't." Jeff shot back, an uneasy panic in his voice. "You can't let them do that. I'll die first."  
  
"Would you." her voice cracked and she swallowed. "Would you look at me differently if he had? If at some point during this they decide to."  
  
"Don't say it." Jeff said, his voice shaking. "Please don't say it."  
  
Lita sighed, reaching up to stroke his cheek. She continued anyway. "If they rape me, would you think less of me?"  
  
Jeff fiercely shook his head. "No. No, I wouldn't. I'd . I'd kill them all. Make them suffer. I'd make them regret for ever even thinking about you."  
  
"And you'd still love me? Want me?" Lita asked, her eyes never leaving his.  
  
"Yes." He answered plainly, fierceness in his tone. "Nothing will ever change that."  
  
Lita sighed, settling back up against him. Jeff couldn't help but sigh too. He knew what she thought. He knew what she meant. He knew that if she had to give herself to keep them alive.she would. And Jeff sat there, holding her in his arms, the tears freely trailing down his face. God help him now. Because Jeff and Lita shared that same trait, the same fire. And once her mind was made up.not even Christ could stop her.  
  
*** Spring breaks a'here. So I'll be gone. REVIEW ANYWAY THOUGH. Heh heh. I'll post again the first few days of April. Until next time, - C.C.*** 


	27. Reflection

Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R.........it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity.........you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded.........on with the story.  
  
Trish dragged her feet down the hall to her hotel room. It took a while, but the doctor's convinced her to go home and get some rest. Well, the hotel was as close to home as she was going to get. She slipped her key into the door.  
  
"Oh, God.I'm sorry Trish."  
  
Trish was pulled from her thoughts as another blonde diva ran into her. "Torrie." Trish called, reaching out a hand and grabbing the other woman's arm. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
Torrie stopped and exhaled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just." And she pressed her lips together as she turned to look at Trish.  
  
"Oh, Torrie," Trish said. "Look, why don't you come in here with me? Tell me what's on your mind."  
  
Trish opened the door and led the other blonde in, Torrie immediately sitting in a chair at the far corner. When she closed the door, Trish turned speaking again. "Although I probably know what it is. Its Chris isn't it? You're worried about Chris."  
  
A confused look crossed Torrie's face. "Well, yeah but it's not only Chris. I'm worried sick about them all. I mean, this all just happened so fast. When Chris left that night to go to Lita's room, I never expected it to be the last time I might see him." Torrie paused, looking at her hands, not noticing the darkened glance that set into Trish's features. "And the last thing I expected was for them to get Lita too. We had everything planned so carefully and she was just ripped away. I just can't believe that we might never see them." Torrie looked up, meeting Trish's eyes. "I'm just so mad!"  
  
"I know exactly how you feel." Trish said, sitting down on the bed. "I'm so upset about Matt. One moment we were sleeping and the next moment hell just broke loose. And now he's lying in a hospital and near death. And I can't help thinking that if Lita had just gotten her act together and finished things when she should have."  
  
Torrie's jaw dropped at Trish's remarks.but the other diva continued anyway. "I know that if it wasn't for her, Matt, Jeff, and Chris would still be here. I mean, what is the big deal about her anyway. The guys just dropping everything and running to her aid. And now because she couldn't handle her own problems, I might lose Matt. You might lose Jericho. And that love sick Jeff might die himself. It's all her fault that little."  
  
"How dare you?" Torrie interrupted, shooting up from her seat. "How dare you blame Lita for this.for everything?"  
  
The shocked look on Trish's face was replaced by one of anger, as she stood to face the other woman. "Because it is her. And don't tell me that you don't blame her in the least. You say you love Chris and now he was ripped from you all because of that redhead."  
  
"I do love Chris." Torrie shot back. "More then you could ever know. But I don't blame Lita. It's not her fault. How could you? You're supposed to be her friend. How can you possibly think that way?"  
  
"Because it's true." Trish answered, angrily. "Matt's in the hospital because of her. Jeff's being tortured and you're in near tears for Chris."  
  
"It's not because of her." Torrie spat. "And for your information, I was not in tears over Chris. I was in tears over Lita."  
  
"You.Lita?"  
  
"Yes. Lita." Torrie said. "I'm scared to death for Chris but I was crying for Lita."  
  
"Well it should be Chris you're crying over not the bitch that got them into all this." Trish shot back, the anger immediately returning.  
  
Torrie's eyes fired. "Bitch? You're calling her the bitch. She did nothing wrong. Nothing. I know Matt and I know Chris. If it were you in her place, Matt would have done the same thing that Jeff did. He'd have gone for you.and however much I hate to admit it now, Chris would be in same place either way. And knowing Jeff.he'd be the one in that hospital bed because he'd have taken a bullet for you. Jay, Sparks." her eyes reddened. "They'd all do anything for any one of us. And Lita would never.never say the things you just did." The blonde sniffed. "She'd never act the way you are.the way I did. She'd never." Torrie blinked, trying to hold back the tears.  
  
Trish opened her mouth to respond.  
  
"It's not Lita who's the bitch." Torrie continued; her voice now frenzied. "It's you and me." Torrie pressed her hand against her eyes as she finally let go and cried.  
  
And Torrie pushed past Trish and out the door.  
  
+++  
  
Trish watched as Torrie stormed out of the room, and she couldn't help but jump when it slammed shut behind the other diva. A bitch? Torrie just called her a bitch. Trish clenched her teeth and shot off the bed walking towards the bed stand.  
  
How dare she? Who does Torrie think she is rising to all mighty pedestal? Doesn't she understand its all Lita. Trish grabbed the portable alarm clock and threw it across the room. As it shattered a mirror, Trish slumped to the ground, her head in her hands.  
  
What was she thinking? Torrie was right. It's not Lita's fault. They were all a family. Matt, Jeff, Chris, Lita.the group was one big family, everyone looking out for the other. They'd all have jumped at the chance to help anyone.  
  
Trish tilted her head back, squeezing her eyes shut to keep from crying. And while she was so busy being selfish Jeff, Chris.they were in serious trouble. They could be dead. For all she knew, they could be dead. And Matt lying in a hospital. God, Matt. What would he think of her if he knew? Lita was a sister to him. He only did what he did out of a siblings love to another.  
  
And Lita. She had a loyal friend in the redhead. And how does she repay that friendship, that loyalty.  
  
Trish curled her knees into her chest, no longer able to stop the tears.  
  
**** Here's a little snippet I like to call "Continuing the story". So let me know what you think.. REVIEW. I LOVE REVIEWS.?*** 


	28. Do what I can

Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R.........it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity.........you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded.........on with the story.  
  
Edge lay on the bed, his head rested against the headboard. His eyes remained fixed on the lighter he was absently twirling in his hand. "So the plan."  
  
Christian sighed as he slumped into a chair across the way. "The plan is that we need to come up with a plan."  
  
Edge looked to his brother and smiled. "Good plan."  
  
Kane only rolled his eyes as he lay down on the other bed. "Wonderful. So you two geniuses have established that we need a plan. You said to go and get Bubba, and I did." He pointed to the droopy bloodhound that jumped onto his bed and sprawled out at his feet. "Now what?"  
  
"Well, we got to get them back and as soon as possible." Christian stated.  
  
Edge rolled onto his side, now able to see both men and dog in the room. "Thank you for stating the frickin' obvious."  
  
Christian shot a glare at his brother. "I meant that we have no idea what the hell they're doing to them. Jeff and Chris are tough as nails, but a man has his limitations. And I don't even want to think of what they could be doing to Lita."  
  
"And what about Matt and Trish and Torrie." Kane asked.  
  
"We can't do much for Matt." Edge answered. "And Trish and Torrie just need to stay here where they can't get hurt." He looked at his hands, avoiding any eye contact before continuing. "Although I do have an idea. Not a good one, but still an idea."  
  
"Well, its better then me." Christian answered, receiving an agreeing nod from Kane. "Whatcha got?"  
  
Edge exhaled. "We know the exit off the highway that this off road apparently starts at. And I remember that asshole saying that he dragged Jeff from the back of his car. His blood, sweat, scent.everything should be all over that road. And you have a bloodhound. How is she as a tracker?"  
  
"But that trail has been dead for days." Christian added. "It might not even be there anymore."  
  
"We could give it a shot." Edge said. "It's better then nothing."  
  
"The trail never fades." Kane said. "Well, at least not completely. A good hound can pick up a trail that's weeks old." He sat up, patting the old dog on the head. "Bubba here ain't the best tracker. But my Dad worked her real hard for coon hunting. So she might be of some use."  
  
The dog's head perked up, a slimy tongue uncoiling from its mouth as she panted. Kane smiled at his beloved pet. "That's right, girl. How'd you like to do some coon hunting?"  
  
Christian swore he saw the dog smile as she barked a response. "I can see it already. We give her something of Jeff's to sniff. And scenario one: she passes out from the fumes of the hair dye. Scenario two: We get about a half mile down the road and she barrels of into the woods after a squirrel. I see it. I just see it, man."  
  
Kane looked over to Christian. "She'll only tree the thing and when she gets bored and I give the command we'll move on."  
  
"You still haven't convinced me she won't be tripping from all that shit he puts in his hair." Christian said.  
  
Kane shrugged. "That I can't promise. But either way, it'll be interesting."  
  
The three sat in silence for a moment, all considering the humorous and dangerous possibilities that could occur.  
  
"We'll leave tonight at dusk." Edge said. "We don't want to be seen."  
  
Kane nodded and Christian ducked his head. "This is going to be a disaster."  
  
+++  
  
Lita didn't know how long she stayed cuddled in Jeff's lap. All she knew is that never in her life did she feel so right in the arms of any man. And despite everything that just happened, she couldn't help but feel comforted. Safe. Yes, even in this horrific place, she felt safe when he was near. She smiled and looked up into his face. His head was tilted back, his eyes focused on the ceiling. Her smile faded when she saw the tearstains and new moisture still running down his cheeks. She reached up, wiping the tears off his cheek. "What's the matter, baby?"  
  
Jeff quickly reached up, rubbing his eyes. "Nothing. It's nothing."  
  
She shifted in his lap. "It's not nothing. You're not one to just out and cry. What's wrong? And don't lie to me now, Jeff, this is not the place nor time to lie to me."  
  
Jeff paused a moment, still staring at the ceiling. She saw flashes of emotions crossing over his features but they never stayed long enough for her to decipher them. Finally his eyes met hers, and her heart burst from her chest. "It hurts."  
  
"What does?"  
  
Jeff sighed. "I can't get away. The physical pain is enough to make me want to just let go and throw up or pass out or something." At his answer Lita quickly pulled completely away from him, not wanting to touch him in any way. not wanting to add to his pain. He reached out, grabbing her arm before she could get too far. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm hurting you. I should've known better then to clutch at you like that. I mean, I saw the cuts and bruises and."  
  
"Please." Jeff begged. "Don't go. Just come back." He slowly pulled her towards him, wanting to touch her, be close to her. "That's not what I meant."  
  
"You said you were in physical pain. Me touching you makes it worse."  
  
Jeff shook his head. "No, it doesn't. It helps me forget. Please, just come here."  
  
Lita let him pull her back into his lap and he draped his arms over her shoulders, feeling her skin against his bare chest. She felt him breathe a sigh and she couldn't help but nestle into him. "What else? I know that's not all."  
  
Jeff pressed his cheek against the top of her head. "When I close my eyes and try to forget about the pain, you know, clear my head or whatever." His voice grew hard. "Then I picture him with his hands on you. And you right there in front of me and I couldn't do a damn thing about it and that makes my head spin. Then I think of the promise I made that they would never touch you and my heart just feels like its crumbling because I can't help the feeling that it's like I lied. So I focus on the physical pain." He sighed. "And it's all just one big cycle and."  
  
She felt dampness in her hair. Lita pulled back slightly, looking at him, the tears enough to kill her. "Wait right here."  
  
She eased herself from his lap and stood. At the loss of contact, he bowed his head, recoiling into himself as he grabbed at his ribs. Lita quietly walked towards Vinny and Jericho, the two men stopping their conversation as she approached. "Where's that basin with the water and those cloths. I.I need to clean him up or something."  
  
Vinny nodded. "There's not much time; Nate should be back soon." He brushed past her as he quickly made his way into the back room. Within seconds, he returned with a basin of fresh water and clean cloths. He handed them to the redhead. "You should hurry."  
  
Lita turned from the two and swiftly walked back to Jeff, immediately kneeling on the floor in front of him and reaching out to gather the remnants of her shirt that lay not four feet away. Dampening the cloth, she gently cupped his face, forcing him to look at her. "Just sit still a moment." He nodded silently as she brought the cloth to his face, wiping away at the dirt, sweat, and blood. When she had his face and neck clean - well, as clean as she could - she trailed the cloth through his hair, trying to slick the offensive fibers away from his new wounds. He winced when she pulled some hair out of a scab, causing the wound to reopen. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. And he clenched his teeth.  
  
Lita ripped a small strip from her shirt. She carefully guided his head down and gathered his long hair, tying it back with the strip. His shoulders shook and she didn't know if he was restraining tears of pain or gratitude. "I don't blame you for what he did."  
  
"But I promised I'd protect you."  
  
She sighed, carefully lifting his chin. "And I still believe you. Jeff, you were helpless. I do not blame you for anything, understand? I don't."  
  
Jeff nodded, and Lita ripped some more at what remained of her shirt.  
  
"Lita, what.what are you doing?"  
  
"Vinny's got to tie you back up soon." She explained, gently grabbing his left hand and bringing it towards her. "And with your wrists the way they are." She lifted his hand towards her mouth, kissing his rope burned wrist softly before wrapping it with one half of the tattered shirt. "At least this way, they'll be more protected from the restraints." He watched her intently. His eyes trailing over her face, shoulders, and strayed to dangerous territory as he finally registered that she only wore a brazier and baggy pants. Now how hadn't he realized that when he was holding her? He gasped when she kissed his other wrist, this time feeling her tongue touch his pulse point before she pulled away and wrapped his wound. And Jeff had to resist the urge to just grab her and kiss her.  
  
Lita looked up at him and smiled slyly, showing him that she was well aware of his reaction from her last gesture. "There's not much more I can do."  
  
Jeff smiled back. "You've done more then enough. More then I deserve." She looked so beautiful sitting there, staring at him - that dancing flame in her eye, just daring him to contest. He just had to . oh hell, resistance be damned. He gave into temptation, placing his finger under her chin to bring her slightly closer and lightly brushing his lips over hers.  
  
Lita's heart fluttered; he trailed his other hand gently over her abdomen and her stomach dropped at the sensation. He pulled away - the redhead whimpering at the loss - and he smiled . but before she could respond, a hand rested on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and looked up, seeing Jericho standing over her. "Vin's getting antsy. We just heard Nate's car in the driveway. We need to tie him back now."  
  
She nodded as Jeff stood, offering a hand to help her up as well. Vinny waited at the pillars, new rope in his hands. Jeff offered a grin as he stood between them. "String me up."  
  
And Vinny did just that, outstretching the Hardy's arms, making absolutely sure to cover the bandages Lita had placed there with the rope. Jeff cracked his neck as Vinny stepped back, inspecting his ties. The Hardy looked to Jericho, who now held Lita against his chest, the two looking back at him. "So.how do I look?"  
  
"Like a corpse." Jericho shot back, although the jest was only partially true.  
  
"Good." Jeff said. "That mean's there's not much acting on my part."  
  
"You're doing good, kid." Vinny said. "I'll try to keep them from here as long as I can. But I know they'll be down to see you. And I wouldn't worry about Tack. He'll be getting what's coming to him. I'll see to that."  
  
As Vinny made his way towards the stairs, Jeff called, "Well, if you guys don't then we down here certainly will."  
  
*** And here's the next installment. Just giving you a little Jeff/Lita goodness before the S%&$ hits the fan. Enjoy. *** 


	29. Step One

So here's a nice long one for you guys.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R.........it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity.........you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded.........on with the story.  
  
"Do you think it's dark enough yet?" Christian asked, looking out his passenger side window.  
  
"Yeah I think so." Edge answered, opening the driver side door and jumping to the ground. They'd left the hotel at around six, finding the first dirt road without a problem. But once on it, the divisions were endless. "Let's see how this works."  
  
Kane slid out after Edge and walked to the back of the pick up, opening the cab so his dog could jump down. Christian scooted over to the driver seat and closed the door, rolling down the window before starting her up. "I'll follow you guys. Go on ahead. And let's hope this works."  
  
"It'll work." Kane said confidently. "It has to work." He reached into the back again, pulling out a large duffel bag and opening it. He pushed his dog's head into the opening. "Smell that, girl. That's a rabbit." At the word 'rabbit' the dog perked it's ears, sniffing intently. "Find the rabbit, Bubba.come on find the rabbit."  
  
The dog pulled its head from the duffel bag and Edge immediately zippered it and threw it in the back. Bubba set on a one-way course through the woods, following the scent she'd picked up in Jeff's duffel bag.  
  
After hours of painstaking back tracking and forward tracking and circle tracking and triangle tracking efforts, Edge and Kane found themselves in a field. "Look, there's the black car."  
  
Kane paused, looking to Edge. "I couldn't see it from the roof. Are you sure?"  
  
Edge nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'm positive. That's gotta be it. That's gotta be the farm house."  
  
Kane's eyes shifted from Edge to the house then to his dog. He knelt down on the ground, trying to make his near seven-foot stature inconspicuous to anyone who might see them from the house. Edge left Kane's side and ran to the road, charging up to meet his brother. Christian had just turned down the long private drive to Nate's house when Edge caught up to him, waving his brother off the road  
  
Christian pulled the pick up off into a gully, trying to at least get the large vehicle off the road. He stepped out, grabbing Edge's backpack and handing it to his brother as the two continued down the road. "Did you find it?"  
  
Edge nodded as the two ran as fast and quietly as they could back to the place Kane was waiting. Once there, the two Canadian's knelt down, catching their breath. Kane spoke first. "Now what?"  
  
The three looked around, surveying the property. The dirt road continued to wind towards the house, looping around to the non-visible side. A large barn stood bout twenty-five feet from the house, the old siding in the first stages of wood rot. The two level farmhouse stood at an angle to their view and had a wrap around porch and what looked to be a fall out cellar door attached directly in front of them. Edge reached into his pack, pulling out a pair of binoculars and looking towards the house. "I can see Lita." He whispered, trying with everything to restrain his excitement.  
  
"Where?" Christian grabbed the binoculars from his brother, looking to the house.  
  
"In that window at basement level. The one in the concrete at the side of the house. See her" Edge answered, pointing to the redhead.  
  
"How we going to get her?" Kane asked, looking to the blonde.  
  
"I know. I know." Christian quickly said, his excitement getting the better of him. "You have your lighter. We can set fire to the barn and while they're busy trying to put it out we can break in and take them before those assholes even know what hit them."  
  
Edge looked to his brother, shaking his head. "Jay, think about what you just said."  
  
"It'll work. Come on, we don't have much time. Go set it on fire. Go on, quick."  
  
"Jay, I will not set fire to the barn." Edge said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Arson." Edge answered, slightly sarcastic. "I kind of want to keep the felony list to a minimum here"  
  
"But it would be."  
  
"No"  
  
"It's only a barn I mean."  
  
"No."  
  
"Just a little fire?"  
  
Edge shook his head. "And here I thought I was the pyro."  
  
Kane pulled at the leash of his dog, bringing his pet closer. "What else you got in that bag of yours."  
  
Edge opened it up. "I was thinking a fire is our only way. But if it can be started from the inside then it won't be as suspicious. Especially with this." And he pulled a clear bottle from his pack.  
  
"What the hell are you gonna do?" Christian asked, a glint of worry in his eye.  
  
Edge smiled, a sinister blaze in his features. "Have any of you ever heard of a Moltiv Cocktail?"  
  
"Isn't that what the Russian and French Resistance fighters used?" Kane said.  
  
"The same." Edge explained. "You take this bottle of liquor, and you take this cloth." He held up a rag. "You douse the cloth with the liquor and shove about half of it down the neck of the bottle. Ignite the cloth, throw the bottle and you have a nice little fire on your hands. Spreads pretty fast too. If we can get this bottle, cloth, and my lighter to Chris or one of them.we can get more then enough of a distraction to get them out."  
  
"But they only got one shot." Kane said. And Edge nodded. "Alright so give it to me. I'll make my way to the house. You guys wait here. And hold my dog." He handed the leash to Christian.  
  
No one was about to argue with the much larger man, so Edge handed over the ingredients. The two blondes watched as Kane slinked his way towards the house both praying that he made it without being spotted.  
  
"You know," Christian said. "This is still arson."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
+++  
  
Jericho stood next to Jeff, double-checking on the Hardy's condition. It had been hours since Vinny had retied and left; No one had been down since. "Where do you think they are?"  
  
Jeff shrugged best he could under the restraints. "Maybe they got sick of me."  
  
Chris shot Jeff and incredulous look. "Yeah, right."  
  
"A man can dream can't he." Came Jeff's reply as his eyes trailed from Chris's to the redhead across the way. She stood at the one opening in the room, pulling herself up to look outside.  
  
Chris chuckled when he realized where Jeff's gaze had fallen. "It's about damn time."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Jericho leaned against one of the poles that held Jeff, looking to his right to watch Lita. "It took you years to make a move and what timing do you choose. You're beaten, bloody, busted, bruised, battered."  
  
"I get it." Jeff said before Jericho could run off every adjective he could think of. Which means knowing Chris, he'd have gone until about noon the next day. "Just get on with your point."  
  
"Well, of all the possible scenarios you choose.this has got to be the most romantic."  
  
Jeff glared. "Do I sense a hit of sarcasm?"  
  
Jericho patted the younger man on the shoulders, though lightly being well aware of the injuries Jeff had already sustained. "Well, thank you Mr. Obvious."  
  
At the look on Jericho's face, Jeff sighed. "I take it by that look in your eye, you're about ready for a rant. Is there anyway I can get out of listening to this?"  
  
Jericho shook his head.  
  
"Didn't think so." Jeff replied.  
  
Chris looked to Lita a moment, making sure she was far enough away not to hear his comments. Once convinced that she was too enthralled with the outside world, he spoke. "First of all, not only do you choose the most dangerous time in either of your lives to say something, you say it just before those dickwads come down the stairs for another round. Then she pretty much jams her tongue down your throat, and sweet Jesus was that funny."  
  
Jeff blushed, looking away. "You done yet."  
  
"Hell no." Jericho said. "Sparks is gonna love this one. And to make everything funnier, when she just planted one on you.Man, I thought you were gonna ."  
  
"Shut up!" Jeff said, getting a little defensive, but since when could that ever stop Chris.  
  
"Fine, we'll just say thank God you had those baggy assed pants on." Chris smiled as the Hardy's face turned even redder. "There are so many words and damn, I don't even think Blue Balls would do that justice."  
  
Jeff glared at Chris now. "You know if I wasn't tied up, I'd so kick your ass right about now."  
  
Chris grinned, stepping in front of the Hardy, almost taunting. "Why do you think I'm taking advantage now?" When Jeff grumbled, Chris continued. "And all that shit that happened over there." Jericho pointed across the way. "Damn boy, and when you kissed her. Christ, I was right there not soon after. And I'm telling you.if we weren't in this shit hole seventh layer of hell, she'd have so ripped all your cloths right off that body of yours and just completely had her way with you. Now that's some hot stuff."  
  
Jeff tilted his head back and exhaled. "Dude, you better shut up."  
  
Chris threw back his head and laughed, and Lita looked over to them. Neither male, however noticed. Chris gently tapped the younger man's stomach with the back of his hand. "Gettin' a little worked up now, aren't we?"  
  
Jeff clenched his teeth, looking Jericho in the eye. "I hate you soooooooooooo much right now. I hope you're well aware of that."  
  
"Very much so." Jericho said, stepping back slightly. "It's just I needed a little laugh since this whole thing is screwing with my head so damn much."  
  
"And of course I'm the heel of this." Jeff said, slightly amused now and in a way happy he could make his friend laugh.  
  
"Chris," Lita said, walking across the room to stand by Jeff. "Don't pick on him. He's been through so much already." And she absently trailed her fingers up his chest and around his jaw, finally stopping to play with his ear. She looked back to Jericho, continuing her actions with a sly grin. "Just give him a rest."  
  
Jeff let out a shaky breath and Jericho laughed. "Sweetheart, I'm not the one who needs to give him a break right now. Oh man, I couldn't have set this up better if I planned it. You know that right. I mean perfect. That was perfect." He stepped to Lita, taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back. "Thank you. I want to thank you for making this the, as-of- yet, funniest moment in my entire life. There is only one thing that can make this better and I have a feeling Jeff is going to fight that reaction with everything in him." His eyes glanced at Jeff, shear amusement blatantly shining through. "Or are you going to kill me by actually popping."  
  
"Kill you, I will." Jeff said, almost grinding his teeth now. "Definitely going to kill you. So going to kill you."  
  
She looked to Jeff, noticing the pained expression on his face. "Oh Jeff, baby. You look like you're almost dying." She stepped to him - her body mere inches from his - placing her hand on the back of his neck as she looked in his eyes. She started massaging his neck as she cooed, "Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable? To get rid of your tension?"  
  
Jericho looked to Lita wide-eyed then walked to the window, throwing himself onto his knees as he reached to the sky and closed his eyes, laughing almost uncontrollably. "God, I'm ready now. Take me. Just take me now. I'm ready to go. I'm done. They've killed me."  
  
"Chris." A hushed voice called.  
  
"God?" Chris asked, his humor now all faded as he looked up. "God?"  
  
"I'm not God, you assclown." Kane said from the window. "Get your ass over here quick."  
  
The three looked to the window, spotting the man lying prone. Chris jumped to his feet. "Glen. Holy Shit." He looked back to Lita, seeing the tears pricking her eyes as she held onto Jeff. He smirked then looked back to Kane. "You guys are here. What's going on?"  
  
Kane looked one way then the next, handing the bottle, cloth, then lighter through the window. By the look in Jericho's face, Kane knew the blonde knew what he meant. "We can't really get in, so we figured we'd give you something to help you out. We're in the field. And if my guess serves me right." his eyes scanned the room then he looked to either side of the house. "The fallout Cellar door should be through there." Chris looked to where Kane hinted, the downstairs door. "We'll do everything we can from outside."  
  
Jericho nodded. "We just have to wait for the right time."  
  
Kane smiled. "Alright. Now you dimwits get the hell outta here so we can go home. Cuz I, for one, am beat." When Chris chuckled, the larger man reached in, ruffling Chris's hair before turning and slinking away.  
  
Chris turned to Jeff and Lita, noting their confused gazes, obviously unsure of what he would do with the items in his hands. Lita cocked her head. "Chris, what are you planning on doing with those?"  
  
Chris smiled. "Super fun happy boom."  
  
The two thought a moment and after thinking, came to the conclusion of what he was going to do. Lita met Jeff's eyes and the Hardy only sighed. "We're gonna die."  
  
*** Coming to a close with this one. Now let's get things going. Let me know what you like, what you don't, what you love, what your favorite pickle is . whatever. I just love reviews.*** 


	30. WE DIDNT START THE FIAH!

Title: Everything I Do   
  
Author: Crimson Coin  
  
  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R.........it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity.........you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded.........on with the story.  
  
The boards of the ceiling cracked from footsteps, and Chris anxiously looked up. When the movement centralized at the door, Chris stood, eyeing Jeff. "You ready for this?"  
  
Jeff tested his restraints, which Jericho was kind enough to have pre-cut for him. He nervously rolled the pocket knife over in his hand, his eyes meeting Chris's as the blonde Canadian stood behind him. "As ready as I'm gonna be."  
  
"You just keep low, honey. Ok? This is gonna get messy." Chris told the redhead, and Lita only nodded, sitting down against one of the walls.  
  
The door creaked open, and footsteps continued down the stairs. First Nate, then Joey, Tack and Vinny, the four standing before Jeff. Jacks stood on the stairs, as if on guard for some unknown purpose. Nate smiled. "Boy, do we have a surprise for you."  
  
Jeff only smiled back. "Actually, I think I have one for you."  
  
And as if on cue, Jericho stepped from behind Jeff, grinned as he ignited the cloth, and threw the bottle at Jacks. All stared in horror as the bottle flew towards the stairs, shattering at Jacks feet, the flames quickly engulfing him and the wooden staircase upon which he stood.  
  
Nate's eyes fired as Jacks hoarse cries echoed throughout the small cellar. "Why you…" and he lunged at Jericho, tackling the blonde man to the floor. Jeff yanked hard and the ropes that held him, the Hardy now free. Joey fisted Jeff's shirt, but Vinny hit the other man from behind with a bat. Jeff didn't know when or how Vinny got the bat, but was grateful none the less.   
  
Jeff's eyes flashed across the room, the intense heat building as he spotted Tack hovering over Lita. He let out a cry as he dove at the much larger man, both tumbling to the ground. Lita stood up, backing towards the downstairs door, wanting to help but not knowing how. She saw Vinny grab Nate by the shirt and pull him away from Chris. "Traitor!" Nate called out as he wrapped his fingers around Vinny's throat and threw him into the wall.   
  
Jericho quickly made it to his feet and ran for Lita. "Come on, we have to get outta here." He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door, but she resisted, her eyes focused on Jeff. Jeff held the knife in his right hand, his muscles tensed and strained as he tried to bring the weapon into contact with his much larger enemy. But Tack had his hand wrapped around the Hardy's wrist, inhibiting the attempt. Chris pulled her to him again. "We have to go…now."  
  
"But Jeff…"  
  
"Get the FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Vinny called from the other end of the room as he tossed Nate into the cement wall, an attack that only grounded the man for a few seconds before he dove at Vinny again. He tossed something across the room at Jericho before landing hard on his back.  
  
Jericho watched as the key hit the door then fell to the ground. The blonde Canadian wasted no time in opening that door. "LITA, NOW!!!" he screamed as he hoisted the redhead onto his shoulder and ignored her persistent yells of not leaving Jeff.  
  
Once through the door, Chris quickly scanned, spotting the fall cellar door and running to it, the redhead across his shoulders still struggling against him. "Lita, God Damn it, we have to…" He pushed open the door, running outside and across the way to an awaiting Edge, Christian and Kane.   
  
"LITA!" Edge cried out, running to the two approaching. Jericho dropped the woman to the ground before turning back to the house. Edge reached down, helping her stand.  
  
"Oh God," Chris muttered and all looked towards the house, the building engulfed to the point where flames shot out of the roof. "That was quick."  
  
"The house is all wood." Christian added softly before looking around. "Uhm…where's Jeff?"  
  
At the name, Lita ripped herself from Edge's grasp and ran towards the house, trying her hardest to outrun her friends. "JEFF!" she screamed.  
  
"No you don't." Kane's harsh words came as Lita was suddenly yanked back, his sure hand gripped tightly on her arm. She fell back against him and the seven-footer refused to let go.  
  
Lita glared up at him. "How'd you catch me? Let go." And she tried to pull away.   
  
Kane shook his head. "I may be big but I'm far from slow. Come on." He guided her away from the burning building.   
  
"Jeff … I can't leave him. JEFF!"  
  
Christian grabbed her other arm. "You going in there solves nothing."  
  
Edge and Jericho ran past the group to the house, and the others watched. Jeff stood at the fall cellar door, a man leaning against his shoulders. Jeff dropped the man to the ground then turned to go back into the building. Jericho grabbed his arm. "Where the hell are you going?"  
  
Jeff yanked away. "Vinny's still in there. I have to go back."  
  
Jericho shook his head, looking to the ground seeing Nate lying there. The Hardy actually dragged that Bastard out. But Jeff always was a sucker for being the good Samaritan. "The structure can't hold up much longer."  
  
"Then you'd best let me go now." The Hardy said, and all three looked back at Lita, the woman still fighting to get to him.  
  
Edge turned to Jeff. "You ain't going anywhere without me."  
  
Jeff nodded. "Fine … Chris, handle her."  
  
And before Chris could object, the two raced back into the house. Lita's hoarse cry rang out as she watched and Chris knew Kane was probably holding her in the air to keep her from running away. Chris sighed, turning around and walking back, his thoughts proven for Kane was holding Lita in the air against his chest.  
  
"Chris, you son of a bitch how could you…" Lita trailed off, the tears overwhelming her as she fell to the ground.  
  
Chris knelt at her side. "Vinny was still in there. Jeff brought Nate out – that's who's over there. He's dead though so I don't know how it matters – and he went back for Vinny. Sparks went with him."   
  
With a sharp crack, the roof collapsed and Lita jumped, her eyes helplessly scanning the building. "Oh God, they're in there. Do something. Just do …" she buried her face in her hands only a moment before looking up again, searching frantically for any sign of Edge or Jeff.  
  
Two men burst out of the cellar door, the two leaning equally on each other for support. As they neared, Lita ripped herself from Kane's arm, running towards Jeff. "Jeff. Jeff, baby."  
  
As she approached, Jeff fell to his knees, coughing hoarsely and Edge simply leaned over, his hands on his knees. Christian, Kane and Jericho made their way to Edge, standing next to the Blonde. "Any luck?" one asked.   
  
Edge simply shook his head. "He was stuck under a fallen support beam." He showed his charred hands to the group. "We tried to move it, but we couldn't. He said leave … well more screamed it. And there was nothing we could do." Edge looked to Jeff, watching as Lita flung herself in front of him. "He told us to leave for her sake." His eyes met the gathered few. "Told him to take care of her."  
  
Lita cupped Jeff's face in her hands, looking into his green eyes. "God, Jeff. You're ok. I can't believe it. I mean we're ok. We're here and…" she kissed him fiercely on the lips plunging her tongue into his mouth a moment and pulled back, stroking a hand through his hair. Then her eyes fired as she slapped his chest. "And what the HELL were you doing going ba … "  
  
With a grin, he silenced her with a kiss, the redhead momentarily melting against him with a sigh, and he pulled back slightly, his forehead against hers. "I love you, too. But I couldn't leave them." He looked back to the house as she wrapped her arms around him. "Vinny did so much for us and I just couldn't leave him. But it's over now."  
  
She nodded as she pulled his head down to her shoulder, hugging him for all he was worth. The others walked over to the two. Edge cleared his throat and the two broke apart. "This is just a suggestion but maybe we should get you to the hospital. Just a suggestion though."  
  
Jeff nodded as he stood, offering a hand to Lita and the group began walking back to the pick-up. "Hey, guys." Jeff said. "Hospital is good and stuff but do you think we could stop at a diner first. I'm starving." Everyone shot Jeff an incredulous look, shaking their heads as they continued to walk. "What?"  
  
*** Sorry this took so long. We went away for the weekend and I've been really busy. Thanks to all my readers for putting up with me, and I promise I have some good stories in the making that you are all gonna love. Keep them reviews coming. – C.C.*** 


	31. General Hospital

Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R.........it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity.........you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded.........on with the story.  
  
Matt Hardy let out a small groan as he slowly opened his eyes. A frantic hand grasped his and he instantly recognized the touch as that of his beautiful fiancé. He lazily smiled. "Mmmm. Good Morning."  
  
"Good Morning." She reiterated as his relaxed eyes met her worried ones. "Good Morning? You're unconscious for I don't know how long, you come to, and say Good Morning?"  
  
He gummed his pallet a moment, trying to moisten his severely dried mouth. "Well, it was all I could come up with. I might need a jump start." And he sent her a sly grin.  
  
She shook her head, disbelieving of where is mind was already traveling. "I can't believe you. I just can't believe you."  
  
He reached up, running his hand over her cheek. "Well, your going to have to start getting used to me if we're gonna be married." She sighed and leaned forward placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Not quite where I wanted it but fine. We'll have to work on that." She only rolled her eyes at him and he continued. "So my brother, Lita, what's going on?"  
  
Trish bowed her head. "Well, they're back. Jeff's in the room next to you, Chris next to him and Lita's ok. But I . I'm just a horrible person." And she buried her face on his bed as she began to cry.  
  
Matt wrinkled his brow, confused as he stroked her hair. "What are you talking about, baby?"  
  
Trish sniffled. "When you got shot they took her and I was here with you and then you were unconscious so I had time to fester and I blamed Lita for you getting shot and then I got so upset cuz I thought that you loved her more then me and then I ."  
  
"Woah. Woah." Matt interrupted, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "Slow down, baby. Now talk to me."  
  
Trish rubbed her eyes before looking up at Matt. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to be so horrible. She doesn't deserve that, none of you do. I was just so mad. I mean, you." she swallowed hard. "You were lying here and I didn't know if you were going to wake up. So I just blamed her for you being put like that." She shook her head, violently. "But I was so wrong and then when they came in here with your brother and her, I couldn't even look at her and . I just . I'm a horrible person!"  
  
"You are not a horrible person."  
  
"But ."  
  
"No buts," Matt said forcefully, pulling the blonde onto the bed and into his lap. She didn't resist. "You are not a horrible person, ok? Yes, it was because of Lita that I got shot. You were right about that. But it wasn't like she pointed the barrel at me and pulled the trigger. I chose to do it for her. And I'd have done the same for you or Torrie or anyone. And I don't love her more then you." At those words, he tilted her head so he could look in her eyes. "I don't. Lita's a sister to me. You're so much more."  
  
Trish smiled, choking back her tears and she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you so much, Matt."  
  
"I love you, too." He whispered into her hair before nuzzling her throat. "You don't need to tell her you know." She pulled away, looking at him. "Tell her that you felt that way."  
  
"But I should come clean and."  
  
Matt shook his head. "Not with Lita. Actions speak louder then words. Just show her. Treat her like a sister. She'd ask me at times why you don't like her and I just tell her it's not that you don't. It's just you're not as open as Torrie or Stacy about your feelings. Show her that you care, that's all she wants. Be a sister to her."  
  
Trish smiled and entwined her fingers with his, looking at the ring. "Well, it looks like I'm gonna be a sister to her anyway."  
  
Matt smiled back. "Yes, you are. You certainly are."  
  
+++  
  
Lita sat down next to Torrie in the waiting room of the hospital. "Chris will be fine. He's a fighter."  
  
Torrie started at the other diva's voice. "Oh. Yeah, I know. I was actually thinking of something else."  
  
"Well, like what?" the redhead asked, curiosity taking over.  
  
Torrie couldn't look up but only shook her head. "I . I can't. I'm sorry. I never meant . I know how you ." and the blonde buried her face in her hands.  
  
Lita furrowed her brow more confused now then ever. "Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
Torrie turned in her chair, facing the other woman. Oh the courage it took to do such a thing, but Torrie wanted to make sure that Lita knew she was sincere. "Didn't you wonder how the guys were there, how they knew where you were?"  
  
"Actually I never thought about that. But now that you mention it, how did they know where we were?"  
  
"I did it." Torrie confessed, tears in her eyes but still locked with Lita. "I didn't want to and I'm so sorry cuz I know how you feel about trusting people and right when we got to that point I went and read your diary." Lita gasped leaning back at the blonde's confession but didn't interrupt. Torrie shook her head, her voice now choked. "I didn't want to and I swear I didn't say anything to anyone. But the guys thought it was the only way we coulda found you and it did help but I don't know if it was worth it. I'm so sorry. I don't know what I can do to make it up to you or if I even could but I know I blew things that we had and I don't want that but I ."  
  
"Torrie." Lita interrupted. "Ok calm down. Now first of all, let me get this straight. You wanted to find us and they only way you could is by reading my diary hoping that you could find some idea as to how to get wherever we were." The blonde nodded so Lita continued. "How much did you read?"  
  
Torrie bit her lip. "From when we found out about when we'd be in Seattle."  
  
Lita paused a moment then her eyes widened, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "That means you saw ." she blushed a brilliant shade of red as she looked down. "Oh God."  
  
"You have no idea how sorry I am. I didn't read it hard. I skimmed those parts."  
  
"So the part with Jeff and ."  
  
Torrie reached out, resting a hand on Lita's arm. "I wish there was something I could say. I'm just so sorry. I never wanted to betray you like that."  
  
Lita looked up, noting the tears in Torrie's eyes. Damn that girl was taking this harder then she was. "Actually." Lita reached to the other woman as well, drawing her in for a hug. "It's ok. You found us. If it wasn't for you, we'd still be there. And it's not like you didn't know how I felt about him anyway."  
  
Torrie smiled. "I'm still sorry and one of these days I'll find a way to make it up to you. I swear."  
  
Lita laughed, softly, setting the blonde away from her. "Then you do that." The two looked down the hall at the sound of a swearing man of whose voice both women recognized. Lita looked back to Torrie, a smile on both their faces. "Maybe you should go to Chris now."  
  
Torrie stood, shaking her head. "Yeah. You go to Jeff."  
  
"Oh don't worry. I will."  
  
+++  
  
"What the hell is with you people and constantly poking me?" Jericho ground out as the nurses tried to settle him down.  
  
"Please sir, if you would just remain still we'll be out of here."  
  
Jericho pointed to the door. "Just get outta here now. I'm fine. I'm breathing that's what counts and . HEY!" He swatted at their hands. "There is nothing wrong with THAT!"  
  
One of the nurses sighed. "Right and that's why you're wincing. Please, will you just let us do what the doctor ordered."  
  
"Just keep yo hands off my stuff. Everything is there, no problems. The doc already looked and he's all cool. We're good"  
  
"Let me talk to him." A voice called from the door and all looked to see Torrie standing there. Jericho rolled his eyes and looked away.  
  
The two nurses shrugged and filed out the door. "We'll be back in five minutes."  
  
"Chris, baby." She cooed and Jericho groaned at the sound of her voice. Torrie only smiled, walking to his bed and standing right next to him. "What is this I hear about you not letting them take care of you?"  
  
Chris refused to look her way. "It's nothing. They can just keep their grimy paws off my junk. I mean." he motioned down his body, "I know I'm hot stuff and all but I don't want those assclowns feelin' me up. If they were knockouts I wouldn't mind but."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
He flashed her a winning grin and grabbed her arm, pulling her on top of him. She fell gracelessly on his chest and he leaned up, kissing her fiercely if only for a moment.  
  
She pushed back from him, a look of shock on her face. "Wha . What are you doing?"  
  
When she tried to stand up, he grabbed her arm, keeping her seated on the bed. "I was saying 'Hello.' I thought that was obvious."  
  
"I don't think so, buddy." Torrie said, shaking her head at him. "You are not on my list at the moment. So if those nurses were 'hot' then you'da let them ."  
  
"I have a better idea." Jericho said, pulling her closer to him and entwining his fingers with hers. "Why don't you put on one of those outfits and I'll let you feel anything you want."  
  
She blushed at his words. "Chris. I . I,"  
  
He laughed softly at her flustered look and sat up, quickly taking her mouth with his and instantly deepening the kiss. She let out a sigh and raked her fingers through his hair then eased away from him, shooting him a seductive smile before pushing him back down onto the bed. She cocked her head at him, as she stood at the bedside, tapping her fingers high against his inner thigh. He growled deep in his throat and it was her turn to laugh. "I don't think you're up for it, baby."  
  
"And by that you're right." The doctor said from the door. "I'm afraid you've got some time before you can engage in any such activities."  
  
A shocked expression fell onto Jericho's face. "Wait, you're kidding me right."  
  
"I'm afraid not. I'm going to say you should wait at least two weeks just to make sure that everything's ok. Do you understand me? I mean, nothing. Got it?"  
  
Jericho growled. "Yeah." Then he looked to Torrie. "I don't know how I'm gonna keep my hands off of you for two weeks."  
  
Torrie stepped away from his bed, slowly making her way to the door, an evil grin on her face. "And believe me, I'm not going to make it easy for you."  
  
Jericho looked at the doctor. "I hate you, you know. I really hate you."  
  
The doctor only smiled. "When you hate me I know I'm doing my job."  
  
**** Well two more chapters to go in this. Hope you've been enjoying. Review and let me know. Come on ... just one little review. - C.C.*** 


	32. It's about bloody time

Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R.........it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity.........you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded.........on with the story.  
  
Jeff let out a sigh, settling heavily into the chair of his bedroom. It had been almost a week since they got away from Nate and were released from the hospital. Jeff shook his head. Things just got so complicated in a matter of hours. And now Lita hadn't really talked to him beyond the usual friendly speech they usually engaged in. Jeff thoughts raced with every possible scenario as he stood to pace his room.  
  
"Ok." He said to himself. "Maybe I didn't completely blow everything. I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen. She could not speak to me . which is exactly what she's been doing." He sighed before starting over. "Better yet. I can fix this, no problem. Technically I couldn't have blown anything unless I'm confronted with it. So if she can never talk to me then I never blew it."  
  
Jeff shook his head. "Weak, man. Just weak." He stopped pacing a moment to look to the ceiling. "I got it now. I move to Iowa and become a farmer avoiding her and any consequences at all cost cuz she'll never be able to find me and things will be perfect in that not so much kind of way." He started pacing again. "Stupid, I have to be realistic. Montana is much more isolated. So I move to Montana and work on a ranch. I always did like animals. She'll never think to look for me in Montana...I mean come on. Who lives in Montana?"  
  
He paused as if waiting for an answer. "Perfect so I avoid seeing her." his voice trails off . "and end up going mad from the lack of people and lack of her. But I couldn't have blown it. Cuz she's that important right? RIGHT! I'm doing this for her. I don't want her to feel so uncomfortable ever again so I bugger off and she's fine. That's how it is."  
  
Jeff slumped back into his chair. "And she'll haunt me forever in my dreams cuz of the slight chance it might actually work." He looked one way then the next then raised his hand, shaking an angry fist towards the heavens. "This is aaaaall your fault, you know. Last resort and I think I'm gonna die so I spill my guts. There's no way in hell I was getting out of that alive. And what do you do? You get us out of that.whatever it was. alive and in tact and it blows up in my face. Thank you." He paused. "And stop laughing." He pointed accusingly. "I know you're laughing. It's not funny." He rested his head back, running his hands over his face when a soft rasp came from the door.  
  
With a grunt, he pushed himself out of the chair and dragged his feet to the door, his eyes instantly widening at the one standing before him. "Lita? How'd you get in? I thought I."  
  
"Hey, Jeff. I let myself in." She mumbled, easing her way into the room. "I rang and rang and you didn't answer and I haven't had a moment to talk to you . about everything. And I knew this way I could so . "  
  
Jeff sighed, allowing the door to click and making his way further into the room. "I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that we were just caught up in the moment and you don't want me to get the wrong idea but."  
  
"No actually." She interrupted. "Unless that's what you want."  
  
"I don't want that." Jeff answered, quickly. Well the plan to avoid her at all costs just took a suicide dive out the window. He swore he could here the resounding SPLAT as all his plans hit rock bottom, unceremoniously. Oh well, he'd just go with the flow. "I just figured that was why you came. That's all."  
  
"That's not why I came. I came because . " She sighed, standing directly in front of him, demanding his eye contact. "Did you mean it? Everything from the letter. And I heard you talking to Adam that night before Wrestlemania. Did you mean it all?"  
  
A shocked expression fell onto Jeff's face. "Wrestlemania? You heard all that I."  
  
When he tried to look away, she reached up with her hand, guiding his eyes back to hers. "Did you mean it?"  
  
"God, yes." He breathed, turning his head to kiss her palm, noting how the redhead shivered slightly. "Every damn word."  
  
She only looked blankly at him, cocking her head one way and staring into his eyes. She smiled at his uneasy expression and grabbed his hand, leading him over to the bed. "I want to show you something. Just trust me, ok?"  
  
Jeff sat down at the edge as she situated herself in the middle. She unzipped her pants and Jeff swallowed hard. She shook her head smiling. "Relax." She pulled her pants off and lay back on the bed. "Now look."  
  
Jeff swallowed again, crossing his legs. "Oh believe me, I'm looking." He shook his head at her expression. 'Smooth, Jeff, real smooth.' He thought to himself  
  
She blushed but rolled her eyes, a smile coming to her face. "I mean here." And she turned down the top part of her thong exposing the area a little above where her leg connected to her body.  
  
He furrowed his brow a moment, looking at the strange tattoo she had. He reached over turning the light on next to the bed and leaned a little closer. "What is it?" Realizing how stupid that must have sounded, he shook his head clear and started again. "I know it's a tattoo but what's it of?"  
  
She laughed at him, the boyish curiosity on his face simply melting her heart. "What does it look like?"  
  
He moved closer, leaning over her now. She exhaled trying to steady herself at his closeness, but it was made difficult considering she could feel the warmth and moisture of his breath on her skin and specifically . there. She inhaled sharply when he surprised her and started tracing over the strange design, but he didn't notice. He looked up at her then. "They look like letters."  
  
Lita smiled, nodding and trying her best to hide the heated look she knew was quite obvious on her face. "They are letters. Do you know which ones?"  
  
He looked back as if completely unaware of what he was actually doing to her. Lita bit her lip as he traced over the letters again, cocking his head one way then the next. "They look like a J and an H and they're intertwined with an A and a D." His eyes met hers again, confusion shining through.  
  
"Yeah, Jeff." She answered annunciating his name. She couldn't believe he could be so dense, but it was times like this that she knew she loved him so much. He looked so adorable just sitting there thinking so hard and he had his hair tied back in a tight ponytail. Not to mention the fact that he only wore a pair of baggy pajama bottoms and . she shook her head, not wanting her thoughts to betray her too much. Not like she could help but notice though.  
  
"I don't know. It's really cool though. What does it mean?" he innocently asked.  
  
She shook her head again, her eyes almost bugging out. "I don't know, Hardy. What could it possibly mean?"  
  
Jeff shrugged sitting back onto his knees at her feet. "That's why I'm asking. Why would you get those letters tattooed on you?"  
  
"God, Jeff." Lita said bringing her hand to her eyes and rubbing them. "How can you not ."  
  
He chuckled. "How stupid do you think I am, baby?" And he quickly leaned over her placing a soft kiss on the tattoo letting only the tip of his tongue touch her skin and he smiled at the slight moan that escaped Lita at the gesture. He moved up and lay down beside her. "It just looks like you've had it for a while."  
  
She took a deep breath before answering, that reaction bringing another grin from the man. "I got it when I was twenty five."  
  
He reached over, caressing her cheek. "But what if you were with another guy."  
  
Lita shrugged. "Then they'd just have to deal with the fact I loved someone else before them."  
  
Jeff shot into a sitting position at those words. "So you love me?"  
  
She smiled, sitting up as well. "Yeah. I do."  
  
He smiled back, his eyes lighting up as he reached for her and she willing went into his arms. He just held her securely to his chest, hugging her and wanting her so close to him. "Jeff," she whispered. "If you don't kiss me now I'm gonna scream."  
  
'Well here goes nothing. If I'm gonna screw this up I might as well make it damn memorable,' Jeff thought as he swiftly pulled back, grabbing both sides of her head and crushing his mouth against hers, kissing her as deeply and fiercely as he could. She moaned almost the instant she felt his tongue in her mouth and all she could do was kiss him back. Her desire rising, Lita reached up, pulling away the tie in his hair and raking her fingers through the newly freed locks, scratching down his scalp and back in the process. But he didn't seem to care for he only held her closer, his hands trailing up her back then down to go under her shirt. She reached at the front of his pants, fisting the top and pulling him on top of her.  
  
"Wait," Jeff said, pulling away and looking down at her lying beneath him and she opened her eyes. He nearly groaned at the need and want in them. Her face flushed, her lips swollen, he trailed his fingers over her brow, wiping away some of the strands of hair.  
  
"What? What is it?" she asked very breathless and a bit annoyed.  
  
"This," he answered. "Are you sure you want this? Cuz frankly if we go any further I don't think I'd be able to stop."  
  
Lita reached up, cupping his face in her hands. "You know what I want? I want this, you, everything. I want you to do the things to me that you've wanted to for so long, the things I've dreamt you would do. To hold to your promise and just love me. To feel you pressed against me, to be with you, to be inside of me. God, Jeff, I love you. And I don't want you to stop, ever."  
  
And with that, she flashed a seductive grin before flipping him over. He landed abruptly on his back and she wasted no time in straddling his hips, making absolutely sure he could feel her. In response Jeff's eyes almost rolled back into his head as his hips involuntarily bucked. She smiled at his response and reached for his hand. "I have your ring and you have mine." she paused watching him as he watched her. She entwined their fingers a moment before placing both his hands on her hips then she leaned over him, trying to get as much of her body to touch his in the process. His eyes fluttered shut when he saw her draw closer, thinking she was going to kiss him, but she stopped just after brushing her lips over his. "And you know what." she trailed off as his eyes opened, both seemingly drowning in the depths of the other. "You have me and finally I have you."  
  
"Always," Jeff whispered, slowly tracing his hand up her back to her neck. Lita flashed a beautiful smile at him before reaching over to the bed stand to turn off the light. He quickly grabbed her other hand before she could flick the switch. She looked at him confused and Jeff's response was to flip her onto her back, now lying on top of her.  
  
He shook his head as he brought her arms around his neck. "Lights on. I want to see you." And then he just paused, staring at her.  
  
She tried to pull him closer but he fought, keeping his head back and just looking at her. "Jeff, if you don't just take me now I swear . I'm gonna pop and just have my way with you whether you're ready or not."  
  
He laughed at that and caressed her cheek. "This is real, right?"  
  
Lita sighed. "Yes, I'm really here, lying beneath you waiting for you to do something." For emphasis she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her and smiling when he let out a staggered breath. "You say you wanted this for how long and you want this to be real?" He nodded and she leaned up to him to speak against his lips. "Show me."  
  
Jeff smiled against her lips, keeping their gazes locked. "I love you, baby."  
  
She returned his smile, an animalistic seductive glint in her eye that made him groan deep in his throat. "I lo." She didn't even get the chance to finish. Jeff felt the last sliver of willpower he had slip and he cut her off, crushing his mouth against hers, this time taking control and making it completely obvious he had no intension of stopping.  
  
Lita sighed as she tightened her arms around his neck, reciprocating the kiss, willingly surrendering to him; the desire in her and the desire she knew dwelled within him.  
  
*** So, what did you think of this one. I know it's two sappy things at the same time but one is more passionate then the other so NYAH! HAH CATHY ... HAH TWO MORE FOR YAH!! REVIEW ME PEEPS, COME ON ... CHRISTIAN WOULD!*** 


	33. Finale

I finally managed to take the computer back from my sister for about . oh an hour. So I'm gonna put the final post of this up. It's been fun, thanks for all the reviews . and check out my other stories, Thanks again. Peace Out! - C.C.  
  
Title: Everything I Do Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Humour me. The draft ended with a different one then exists in this story. And certain people are not injured, out of commission, or anything else one wants to call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely Nothing. The WWE got them.  
  
Spoilers: Unknown as of yet. But if you don't watch wrestling, you probably won't be reading this. So it doesn't really matter.  
  
Summery: I'm really bad at these so let's just say there are wrestlers and outstanding situations that usually have them getting screwed. (Definition of screwed is also still pending.)  
  
Rating: I have no clue. PG13 to R.........it'll depend on my mood during the writing, although definitely R later. But should not be read by children, furry animals, The Jedi Council, or the Elderly, as it may invoke a heart attack; loss of the Force, Schwartz, hair, sanity.........you get the picture.  
  
TimeLine: It's specific, now. March 2003  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, just ask.  
  
Pointless rambling concluded.........on with the story.  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
Lita sighed, contented, as she searched her locker. The laughter of the men behind her drawing her attention. Her eyes glanced over them, Edge, Chris, Matt, Christian, Jeff.all sitting together laughing about something or another. It was great to all be together if even for this one time.  
  
Matt tapped a finger against Edge's chest. "It's not my fault your woman comes to mine for advice. I mean I could understand why she'd ask Trish about that sort of thing."  
  
Edge growled. "Oh you watch it there, Hardy. Stacy is perfectly fine without Trish trying to tweak her."  
  
Matt flashed a grin. "But we all know that my girl knows exactly what she's doing."  
  
Trish only shook her head from her position next to Lita and she turned to the Redhead. "I have no idea what they're talking about."  
  
Lita only shrugged, turning back to her locker. "You got me."  
  
Trish shifted her weight, uncomfortable. "Lita, can I . uhm . Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course." The redhead answered, smiling warmly.  
  
"If it's not too much to ask, I sorta wanted to ask you if.well I wanted to ask if you'd be my . uhm . if you'd be my maid of honor."  
  
"Really." Lita asked, shocked. When Trish only nodded, Lita pulled her friend in for a hug. "I'd love to Trish. Thank you."  
  
"You mean it?" Trish asked.  
  
Lita nodded and went back to digging through her locker. Where was that perfume bottle anyway?  
  
"Do the guys know about you and Jeff?" Trish asked, quietly as Torrie joined them on the other side of the room.  
  
Lita shook her head. "No not yet. Apparently Jeff has something he wants to do. I'm just scared of what's going through that thick skull of his. I love him to death, but that boy is certainly missing something."  
  
Trish smiled at that. "Yeah well my Hardy is lacking in nothing when it comes to any department."  
  
Torrie giggled at Trish's comment and the redhead simply turned. "Hmmmm. see I always thought that Jeff's pants were baggier for a reason. Of course I'd be the only one benefiting from that attribute." Lita said, flashing a sly smile.  
  
Trish's eyes widened in shock as the three women only stared at each other. Then they all burst out laughing, Lita placing a hand on Torrie's shoulder for support.  
  
"And what is so funny over there?" Matt called across the room, a smirk on his face.  
  
"We're just laughing at our wonderful men." Torrie answered.  
  
Jericho shot to his feet, his hands on his hips and his chest sticking out. "Because I am such a wonderful specimen it's no doubt they're talking about me. No one in this room can measure up to. HEY!"  
  
Jericho spun when a duffle bag hit him upside the head. All the guys were laughing except Jeff who was sitting with his legs crossed, his eyes averted and whistling nonchalantly. "JEFF!"  
  
Jeff shrugged his shoulders, an innocent glint in his eye. "What?! Why does everyone always jump to conclusions and think I do everything."  
  
Jericho picked up the duffle bag that had so recently collided with his head, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "It's your gym bag, flyboy."  
  
Jeff stood, dramatically throwing his hands into the air. "More conclusions.that could be anyone's gym bag, not only mi."  
  
"It has 'Jeff Hardy's Gym Bag' embroidered on it in big ass letters." Jericho said, matter of factly.  
  
"Oh." Jeff said, before turning to the others. "Well there was a mosquito on your back and I was being a good friend and getting it off of you before it bit you and you got malaria."  
  
Everyone burst out laughing as Chris lunged for the Hardy, both men falling to the floor, each trying to pin the other. Eventually Chris dominated, holding the smaller man down by the shoulders. "HAH! Now I've got you."  
  
"Chris, baby." Torrie cooed. "Come on, let him up."  
  
Jericho softened at her voice, standing off the Hardy and smiling at the blonde woman. "Anything you want, baby."  
  
Jeff shot up, brushing himself off. "You are so whipped, man."  
  
Jericho raised a brow at the Hardy as Torrie walked over to him and into his arms. "Wouldn't you be?" he nuzzled into Torrie's throat. "Oh, by the way baby. It's been two weeks and you know what that means." For emphasis he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her right into him.  
  
Torrie gasped, slapping his chest. "Chris? There's people."  
  
Chris shrugged, planting a fierce kiss on the blonde's lips before looking at Jeff. "See, come on."  
  
Jeff shook his head. "Nope. You still whipped, boy. You'd never catch me like that."  
  
Lita cocked a brow at him, walking closer paying special attention to slightly sway her hips. He watched her almost hypnotized as she stepped right up to him, trailing a finger across his brow, over the scar on his eye and down his cheek finally hooking under his chin. "Hey, baby." She mewed. And she walked backwards, leading him from the chin and he gladly followed. She flashed a seductive smile at him and the entire locker room erupted.  
  
"You think you're funny don't you." He said. When she nodded, he reached for her, quickly lifting her off the floor and kissing her hard. She let out a gasp as he sucked the air from her lungs, but refusing to break the kiss.  
  
She placed her hands on either side of his head, pushing him away from her and meeting his eyes. A silly grin graced his face and she couldn't help but laugh back. "Put me down, Jeff." He gladly obliged, placing her on the ground in front of him her back to him. He pulled her against his chest and looping his arms loosely around her waist.  
  
"Hi, guys." He said smugly as he rested his chin on her shoulder, the redhead easily leaning back into him, her hands rubbing up and down his arms.  
  
Matt smiled back at his brother and best friend. "It's about friggin time. So, Lita, I see you already have my brother on a leash."  
  
"I am not on a leash." Jeff protested, but not relinquishing his hold of her just yet.  
  
Lita smiled, tilting her head back to whisper something in his ear. Nobody heard what she said but they saw her smile and Jeff's eyes widen, his chin slipping from her shoulder momentarily in shock. Yet again the locker room burst out laughing.  
  
"So which one of us wins?" Edge asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
Lita gave Jeff a permissive nod and the Hardy smiled. "Why Chris did."  
  
Chris jumped into the air, releasing Torrie as he raised his arms. "WOO HOO! I knew it. Where's my pay up?"  
  
"Oh no no no." Lita burst out, breaking away from Jeff. "If anything, I get half of that cash. You knew before the bet."  
  
"WHAT?!" Torrie and Jeff yelled out, their eyes flying to Chris. Jeff stalked forward, almost as if to kill the blonde Canadian.  
  
Chris held up his hands, submissively. "It was innocent, Jeff. I swear. I crept into the woman's locker room looking for Torrie. I heard she was in the shower so I went to surprise her so I get in there and there's one shower running and I storm in there and the haze and the steam it was hard to see but I saw a chick and she was shaving so she was bent over and I just kinda came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. I swear I thought it was you, baby. I swear and then she jumped and we both screamed and it was interesting but it was innocent."  
  
"That's it." Jeff said as he reached into his pocket, pulling out his pocketknife. "Gouge your eyes out." And he handed the knife to Chris.  
  
Various giggles broke through the silence. Chris took the knife and just looked up at the Hardy. Jesus, was that sincerity in his eyes. "You don't mean."  
  
Jeff nodded, pointing to the knife. "Yes, cut your eyes out."  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, stepping towards Jeff and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Baby, it's ok. Look at me." He looked in her eyes as she spoke. "It's you and only you. Chris . it was innocent." He pointed to Chris and opened his mouth, but she covered it with her hand. "Don't. He has other things to worry about now." And she signaled to Torrie with her head.  
  
"How could you not tell me?" she asked, a hint of hurt in her voice. "I told you about me walking in on Jeff."  
  
Lita's firey eyes flew to Jeff's and he only flashed a winning grin at her. "Love you too, babe." And he kissed her, bending her over in his arms trying to be as passionate as he could. He smiled when he felt her shrug and give into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, the two now ignoring the other cat calls that emanated through out the room.  
  
"I . I'm sorry. It actually escaped me." Chris said, walking closer to her, relief setting in when she didn't back away. "I'm sorry."  
  
She nodded silently at him, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck in a hug.  
  
"Hey, Bro." Matt called to his brother. "Would you two get a room?"  
  
Jeff broke the kiss, looking at his brother but keeping the redhead in his arms. "Good idea," and he picked her up, cradling her against his chest. Lita let out a little giggle as he waked to the door with her.  
  
"HEY! THE REST OF THE BET!" Edge called after them.  
  
Jeff turned back to them. "Well, if you wanna watch I can show you."  
  
"JEFF?!" Lita yelled, slapping his chest.  
  
"Sure!" Matt answered, enthused.  
  
"MATT?!" Trish yelled at him.  
  
Matt looked to his blonde girlfriend. "Kidding kidding, baby. Just kidding."  
  
Lita slapped Jeff's chest again. "What in the."  
  
The younger Hardy kissed Lita fiercely, sucking the air from her lungs for the second time in the last ten minutes then pulling back. "Fine, fine. That's for only me to know. Better?" he asked her.  
  
Lita smiled back at him. "You're unbelievable."  
  
Jeff lifted his eyebrows at her. "You think I'm unbelievable now, wait till you see me tonight." And with that and the redhead's tiny gasp, the two left the locker room.  
  
Edge shook his head. "Well that was an exit if I've ever seen one."  
  
Matt pointed to the couple at the center in the room and all quietly got up, leaving them alone.  
  
Chris barely knew they left except for the soft click of the door closing. He brushed away a stray lock of hair from the pretty blonde's face. "I really am sorry. If I knew it would've hurt you so much I'da told you."  
  
Torrie shook her head, looking up at him. "It's ok. I just have one request."  
  
"Anything you want."  
  
She flashed him a seductress's smile. "I think I might just have to burn that image of Lita outta your head."  
  
He grinned back. "Mmmm. Yeah I might need some help. But it's pretty stuck in there. It might take a while."  
  
Torrie nodded, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "Well then we should get started as soon as possible." She grabbed his hand and walked towards the door.  
  
She placed her hand over the handle but he reached out, stopping her. Chris turned her in his arms and simply stared into her eyes, a sly smile crawling onto his face as he reached behind her locking the door. "Actually, I think we should get started right away. After all I saw her in a locker room. Come on, baby." He whispered, inching his mouth closer to hers till they were only centimeters apart. "What do you say? You gonna help me out here? I'm dyin'."  
  
Torrie smiled against his lips, tracing her fingers down his chest and lower, giggling when she heard him gasp, his eyes flying open. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
His only answer was a grumble as he lowered them both to the floor, lying on top of her.  
  
She shook her head at him. "The things I do for you."  
  
He smiled back. "We do for each other. And that's everything, baby. Everything." Chris closed the small distance between them, kissing Torrie with everything in him. And she responded the same way.  
  
"Everything I Do" by Bryan Adams  
  
Look into my eyes - you will see  
  
What you mean to me  
  
Search your heart - search your soul  
  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
  
You know it's true  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
Look into your heart - you will find  
  
There's nothin' there to hide  
  
Take me as I am - take my life  
  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
  
Ya know it's true  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
There's no love - like your love  
  
And no other - could give more love  
  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
  
All the time - all the way  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
  
Walk the wire for you - Yeah I'd die for you  
  
Ya know it's true  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
FIN 


End file.
